


Sakura

by marymarcegalindo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asesino en serie, Detectives, M/M, Other, misterio, policial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymarcegalindo/pseuds/marymarcegalindo
Summary: Sakura se viste de sangre en San Petersburgo.La policía no tiene pistas sobre el asesino que ya ha cobrado su víctima cuarenta y siete.La ciudad está en pánico ante el nuevo hallazgo.Un grupo especial del Departamento de Investigación Criminal ha reforzado su trabajo con un oficial experto llegado de Tokio.Las autoridades llaman a la calma a la población.El jefe de la policía promete resultados en corto tiempo.Son seis años sin una sola pista.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.  
> Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la serie anime Yuri on Ice creada por la mangaka Kubo Mitsurou y la directora Yamamoto Sayo; para los estudios de animación MAPPA.   
> La historia es de mi autoría.

Los monstruos no habitan en lagos oscuros, ni en cuevas profundas, no tienen cuernos retorcidos ni garras afiladas. Los monstruos no esperan bajo las camas ni se esconden en los armarios, tampoco habitan en los bosques ni los desfiladeros.

Los monstruos caminan entre nosotros, nos saludan todos los días, se afeitan la barba y usan colonias de marca, llevan a sus hijos a la escuela y se despiden con un beso de sus esposas.

Los monstruos trabajan en oficinas, en supermercados, en bancos, pagan con tarjetas sus cenas en caros restaurantes y organizan fiestas infantiles.

Los monstruos tienen una gran inteligencia, son maestros del camuflaje y son capaces de elaborar los planes y las coartadas más perfectas.

Sin remordimientos dejan restos mutilados, cuerpos desgarrados tras de sí y su demencial paso; pero también dejan pistas para ser interpretadas, porque la escasa humanidad que les queda reclama a gritos desde su interior que desean ser atrapados.

* * *

La lluvia intensa que cubría la ciudad al comenzar el día en San Petersburgo, no detuvo a Fedya Belov y Vanya Kiselev, dos adolescentes deportistas que decidieron salir a correr como todas las mañanas por inmediaciones del parque Alexander. Después de treinta minutos de continuo trote los jovencitos decidieron hacer un alto para recuperar fuerzas y estirar los músculos, luego se adentraron entre los matorrales del parque para cortar el camino, corriendo a paso ligero por el serpenteante sendero que atravesaba entre los árboles. Estaban próximos a llegar a los jardines exteriores cuando notaron un bulto extraño frente a ellos.

En un inicio pensaron que era un mendigo, de los muchos que dormían en las cercanías cubriendo sus cuerpos con periódicos y ramas; pero cuando su curiosidad y deseo de pegarle una mala broma al ebrio los llevó a acercarse descubrieron con espanto que se trataba del cuerpo mutilado de una joven mujer.

Una hora más tarde diez patrullas de la policía de San Petersburgo circundaban el lugar y los agentes del orden buscaban al interior del parque al culpable del brutal asesinato. Algunos subalternos acordonaron la escena del crimen y la custodiaban en espera de los investigadores del departamento de criminalística y el equipo del departamento forense.

Víctor Nikiforov y Georgi Popovich dos jóvenes y astutos agentes del Departamento de Investigaciones Criminales de la Federación Rusa bajaron de la camioneta negra de lunas oscuras que estacionaron cerca de las demás patrullas y empezaron el cansado ascenso hasta la pequeña lomada donde se encontraba la víctima. Tras de ellos dos expertos del departamento forense caminaban con mucha dificultad llevando el equipo necesario para analizar las primeras muestras del terreno entorno al cadáver.

La víctima presentaba laceraciones en todo el cuerpo y parecía que había sido dejada en el sitio durante la noche o las primeras horas de la madrugada de ese mismo día. El cuerpo aún no presentaba el rigor mortis de un cadáver, todavía podía sentirse la maleabilidad de algunas de sus articulaciones y la piel no se mostraba dura y amarilla.

Cuando llegaron a la escena los dos investigadores observaron el cadáver intentado conservar la calma y para ello desenfocaron un poco la visión hasta acostumbrarse al olor del cuerpo y la expresión de dolor que presentaba el rostro de la muchacha.

Joven, muy joven; de unos diecinueve a veintiún años como máxima edad, su cuerpo desnudo presentaba numerosas incisiones hechas con algún arma cortante de fina hoja, no había una sola parte de su piel donde no existiesen heridas, laceraciones, cortes profundos y pequeños. Los muslos habían sido impactados por clavos introducidos con un martillo percutor. Las cuencas vacías de sus ojos mostraban aún rastros de tejido cerebral, así como los tendones y nervios que quedaron como únicas huellas de la violenta extracción de ambos órganos, parecía que los habían arrancado con los dedos.

La piel mostraba las huellas de las correas con las que fue sujetada la víctima, tal vez a alguna cama o camilla; en ambas muñecas y los dos tobillos podía apreciarse las heridas cortantes que dejó el acero de las esposas con las que sujetaron sus miembros.

Carecía del dedo meñique de la mano derecha, lo habían cortado con una pinza y de acuerdo a las huellas que dejó en la herida, los forenses determinaron a primera vista que la jovencita estaba viva el momento que le cortaron el dedo.

Había signos de una brutal violación, sus partes íntimas expuestas a propósito estaban desgarradas, lo mismo que la cavidad anal; el asesino usó algún objeto de gran tamaño y grosor para cometer el ultraje.

Los golpes y escoriaciones hacían suponer que la muchacha había intentado huir o tal vez se había enfrentado en un primer momento a su verdugo. Quizá lo había rasgado, pero los agentes no contarían con la evidencia de ADN porque las uñas de la muchacha fueron arrancadas de raíz.

Cuando los investigadores terminaron de hacer los primeros análisis de la escena del crimen y del cadáver llegó la representante de la fiscalía para elaborar el acta y ordenar el levantamiento del cadáver. Lo único que se sabía hasta ese momento es que la mujer era una joven asiática de piel muy blanca y cabello negro hasta los hombros, no pesaba más de cincuenta kilogramos y medía un metro sesenta y uno.

Los alrededores no dieron muchas luces sobre el crimen, unas huellas de zapatos algo borradas, las más notorias fueron superpuestas por los tennis de los adolescentes que descubrieron el cuerpo, dos pedazos de cuerda de nylon muy delgada que se hallaron a veinte metros de la joven y a unos tres metros más, una bolsa plástica donde se encontró el arma que segó la vida de la muchacha.

Hubo un detalle más, el cabello de la jovencita había sido trenzado en el lado izquierdo y al parecer el victimario le cortó la trenza y se la quedó como el trofeo que arrancaba a una más de sus víctimas.

—Es él, Vitya. No sé por qué estas dudando ahora, todos los elementos del ritual que ha seguido desde hace seis años están presentes en la escena, el corte del dedo meñique, la extracción de los ojos, el cabello trenzado, la violación con un objeto… —Georgi seguía describiendo todo lo que había anotado en su libreta y sostenía con convicción que el crimen había sido cometido por uno de los asesinos en serie más temidos de San Petersburgo y de Rusia.

—Nunca antes lo hizo, durante todo este tiempo las mujeres que mató presentaban golpes y laceraciones, hasta hoy los cadáveres se mostraban pulcros salvo los cortes y las huellas de las amarras; pero esta vez parecía que la violencia hubiera sido más dirigida, más personal. —Víctor volvía a ver las imágenes que tomó con su celular mientras esperaban cerca de su automóvil a la fiscal que terminaba de bajar la pendiente con la ayuda de algunos oficiales.

Alta, delgada, de cabellos oscuros recogidos siempre en un moño alto, vistiendo trajes de dos piezas y los abrigos de piel oscuros que acentuaban su figura distante y su gesto serio. Lilia Baranovskaya había sido la fiscal que durante cinco años se había dedicado a recoger y estudiar al detalle cada uno de los cadáveres que fueron apareciendo en los parques y la periferia de la ciudad petrina, conocía a todas las víctimas, sabía quiénes eran, de donde procedían, quienes fueron sus familiares, amigos, jefes y hasta ocasionales amantes, sabía que todas eran mujeres jóvenes de entre veinticinco a treinta años y que la gran mayoría estaban vinculadas al mundo de los bares nudistas y la citas por teléfono. Sin perder un solo minuto, la fiscal empezó a diseñar su estrategia de investigación para este nuevo caso.

—El Depredador, es él, no me cabe duda alguna agente; sin embargo pienso que será prudente que esperemos los resultados de la necropsia y la identificación del cadáver. —La fiscal sabía que lo más lógico era identificar a la jovencita como una de las tantas mujeres que asesinó el hombre que habían identificado con un perfil muy particular.

Caucásico de cuarenta años, alto, muy fuerte, capaz de cargar un cadáver a los lugares inaccesibles donde fueron encontradas la mayoría de las víctimas. Podría ser un hombre que trabajase en alguna actividad deportiva o en quizá en estiba. De residencia fija en San Petersburgo y con afición por la caza y el deporte. Le habían estado siguiendo los pasos, pero hasta ese momento no había nada concreto, solo un grupo de sospechosos.

Las cámaras del parque no registraron ningún movimiento extraño durante la noche y los guardias tampoco observaron vehículo alguno que se hubiera detenido en las cercanías. Con tan pocos elementos para analizar, como en las anteriores oportunidades los investigadores solo se limitarían a conseguir los datos de la víctima y tal vez encontrar algunas huellas en los objetos dejados en las cercanías.

—Señora Baranovskaya esta vez el cuerpo presenta laceraciones y no está limpio como en las anteriores víctimas, además la posición en la que dejó a la muchacha no es la de siempre, es como si la hubiera dejado con gran descuido. —Víctor sabía bien que ese detalle tenía que significar el punto de quiebre para el asesino.

—El informe forense arrojará más información agente, por ahora espero su informe preliminar en mi despacho dentro de dos días y quiero el nombre de la víctima en él. —La fiscal Baranovskaya se puso sus lentes de sol y cerró con fuerza la puerta de su coche, cada vez que tenía que asistir al levantamiento del cuerpo de una mujer, la funcionaria sentía más rencor por los hombres—. Le recomiendo que vaya a averiguar a los clubes nudistas o que llame a las centrales de citas, tal vez alguna de sus chicas no se reportó hasta ahora.

Víctor asintió sin remedio, pero se mantuvo escéptico con la teoría de la Baranovskaya, por ese motivo cuando llegó a su oficina y convocó al equipo que tenía a cargo decidió dividir la investigación.

—Mila necesito que hagas un barrido por todos los clubes nocturnos de la ciudad… —Víctor se quitó la gabardina y la colgó del viejo perchero que esperaba solitario en una esquina de la oficina.

—¿Todos? —La joven se sentó frente a la computadora y la encendió sin mucho ánimo, no le gustaba el trabajo de oficina.

—Sin excepción. —El jefe del equipo se acercó a la cafetera con la esperanza de encontrar esa mañana algo de buen café—. Anya prepara tus dedos porque tendrás que llamar a todos tus amigos de las centrales de citas.

—En algunos no tengo tanta influencia Mayor Nikiforov. —La joven mostraba un gesto de desagrado, hubiera preferido trabajar encubierta en alguno de esos clubes.

—Inventa algo. —El café sabía a tierra, pero era lo único que el mayor Nikiforov podía tomar para mantenerse despierto—. Georgi quiero que actualices el mapa y que presiones a tus informantes del puerto.

—Querrán más dinero Víctor y no dispongo de esos recursos. —El capitán Popovich solía utilizar la persuasión como estrategia, la intimidación no iba con su estilo.

—Hablaré con el Comandante, puedes usar algo de la caja chica por ahora. —El cigarrillo era algo que Víctor no podía dejar en especial cada vez que encontraban a una nueva víctima del Depredador, por eso tenía uno entre sus dedos esperando ser encendido cuando saliera al balcón de la oficina—. Otabek quiero que revises todos los expedientes de los sospechosos y los actualices.

—¿Por qué mejor el capitán se queda actualizando expedientes mientras yo voy a romper algunos huesos de informantes mudos? —Otabek era el miembro más reciente del equipo, el chico rudo que todo quería solucionar con sus llaves especiales y tácticas que aprendió durante sus años de servicio militar.

—Porque no quiero huesos rotos hoy y porque necesito a alguien hurgando en la web. —Víctor tomó el último sorbo de café y se levantó de su escritorio para colocar una última fotografía de la víctima junto con las demás en el pizarrón del muro divisorio.

—¿Y Plisetsky? —Mila se sorprendió por la decisión tomada por el Mayor, ¿pretendía dejar al pequeño demonio fuera del caso?

—Yuri quiero que investigues todas las alertas que se presenten en la ciudad y en el Oeste del país sobre mujeres desaparecidas los últimos siete días. —La experiencia le decía a Víctor que el Depredador no se tomaba mucho tiempo para destruir a sus víctimas, la intuición le decía que era mejor revisar nuevos horizontes.

—¿Estas insinuando que no es ese maldito quien mató a la china? —Yuri se sorprendió tanto como los demás, conocía a Víctor desde su infancia y sabía que en la gran mayoría de las investigaciones había acertado gracias a su intuición.

Víctor caminó hacia la oficina del jefe, aunque su deseo más profundo era fumarse ese cigarrillo que bailaba entre sus dedos.

—Quiero sus primeros informes para las cuatro de la tarde. —Salió de la oficina y en un par de minutos tocó la puerta de vidrio del despacho del Comandante Feltsman.

—¿Alguna novedad Vitya? —El comandante Feltsman era un tipo duro, honesto y justo, sus subordinados sabían que sus gritos no eran temibles porque era su forma de organizar y dar ánimos a todos en la oficina, lo que todos temían eran sus silencios, porque cuando el comandante callaba era sinónimo de alguna amonestación en privado en la que solía enfrentar a sus subordinados contra sus propias limitaciones.

Viendo el temblor de las manos de Víctor, el mejor agente de su división, hijo de su mejor amigo y compañero y uno de los policías más entregados a su trabajo, el comandante Feltsman lo invitó a salir hacia el balcón y juntos compartieron un par de cigarrillos mientras veían la lluvia que caía lenta y desganada sobre la ciudad.

—El Depredador volvió a atacar.

—No estoy muy seguro comandante.


	2. Dos

Víctor Nikiforov, metro ochenta de estatura, finos trajes de tres piezas que ajustaban el firme y atlético cuerpo, ojos azul cielo, perfil eslavo, gruesos abrigos para combatir el frio, treinta años de vida y diez en la policía, sonrisa amable, guantes de gamuza en tonos oscuros, piel muy blanca y suaves rasgos albinos en especial por su cabello plata que contrastaba de manera singular con su aire juvenil.

Sin novia, pero con eventuales salidas en compañía de hermosas damas; propietario de un departamento donde por lo general lo esperaba la soledad desde que su amado perro Makkachin le dijera adiós después de quince años de una auténtica amistad. Amante del buen vodka y borracho ocasional de las pocas reuniones a las que asistía. Hijo único de un hijo único, con una madre dedicada a la defensa legal y un padre que sirvió durante años en el cuerpo policial hasta que un desquiciado lo dejara parapléjico al disparar su última bala.

Desde hacía cinco años había dejado todo atrás excepto la mística para ejercer su carrera, desde hacía cinco años su vida se convirtió en una obsesiva búsqueda del hombre que había asesinado a una de sus mejores amigas, una chica de la universidad en la que seguía estudios de abogacía.

Fue una tarde de junio que se despidió de ella y su larga melena rubia, la dejó en la puerta de un conocido centro comercial y desde ese momento nunca más volvió a ver su sonrisa, seis días después la identificaron como la víctima número veinticuatro de un desquiciado al que la prensa llamó El Depredador y que había cometido múltiples asesinatos contra mujeres que ofrecían algún servicio sexual. Virna fue la primera mujer que no encajaba en el patrón de víctimas y Víctor siempre se preguntó por qué la escogió a ella, qué fue lo que le motivó para atraparla y atormentarla hasta la muerte.

Del verdugo no sabía nada más allá del perfil que los expertos psiquiatras habían elaborado, además de los motivos por los que él cometía sus asesinatos y que los había expuesto en dos cartas escuetas escritas con la sangre de las propias víctimas y que fueron dejadas junto a los cadáveres.

En la primera decía que no aceptaba el calificativo de Depredador, porque él era un justiciero y exigía a la prensa que lo llamen El Juez. Pocos periodistas se prestaron a su juego así que siguieron llamándolo con el sobre nombre que le dieron al inicio.

La segunda carta era más íntima y decía que el sufrimiento de sus víctimas las hacía merecedoras del cielo, que el momento de morir se iban sin mácula alguna porque su sangre había lavado sus pecados, al final de la nota exhortaba a la policía a poner más atención en los símbolos, les pedía un mayor esfuerzo en las investigaciones y en el perfil de sus víctimas.

Víctor había estudiado cada caso de palmo a palmo, conocía los expedientes de cada joven al derecho y revés y estaba tras los pasos de una mujer que para ese entonces ya sería anciana de unos setenta años aproximadamente y cuyo dedo meñique había sido encontrado en un parque de Moscú. Además, encontraron un puñal de hoja muy gruesa envuelto en una bolsa y dos ojos junto a él uno de ellos con el líquido vaciado. Es mujer fue tal vez la primera víctima del Depredador, pero por más que se investigó su nombre y procedencia, solo se quedaron con la información que se llamaba Anna Krusheva y que había sido una antigua dama de compañía en la capital rusa.

La primera mujer que sintió el terror de morir luego de largas horas de tortura. Con el paso de los meses y años el asesino fue perfeccionando el modo de torturar y matar a las mujeres que tenían la desgracia ser escogidas por él.

Lo más probable era que el Depredador fuese moscovita y que en un intento por alejarse del lugar de su primer crimen o ser identificado con la posible cercanía a la anciana muerta, se trasladó hacia San Petersburgo. La investigación avanzaba a paso muy lento, en especial por parte de los colaboradores de Moscú, pero Víctor sabía que estaba yendo por buen camino, tal vez en unos meses más los restos de alguna mujer hablarían algo más a cerca de su historia y su final.

Eran las tres de la tarde y el mayor Nikiforov cabeceaba sobre el escritorio de su oficina luego de haber almorzado en la cafetería del edificio de investigaciones. Intentaba en vano leer el primer informe que la oficina forense daba en calidad de adelanto para que los oficiales a cargo de la investigación se movilizaran con rapidez. Había cerrado los ojos por dos o tres minutos cuando el fuerte ruido que produjo la puerta al abrirse le anunciaba que algo importante estaba por ocurrir.

—Hay una chica desaparecida desde hace cuatro días en Moscú, no ha salido a la prensa aún porque sus padres intentan hallarla y evitar el escándalo. —Yuri Plisetsky tenía la boca llena de pirozky y Víctor no entendió bien la explicación del novato.

Con diecinueve años, estudiante aún de la escuela de policía, el rubio de metro setenta y seis, ojos verdes como los prados que miraban a todos con desprecio y actitud de pandillero, jeans ajustados al cuerpo y borceguíes con toperoles y puntas peligrosas; se había convertido en uno de los miembros más eficaces del grupo liderado por Víctor.

Desde niño, el nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky Comandante General del Departamento de Policía de San Petersburgo, había crecido entre patrulleros y expedientes, entre prueba e informes policiales, entre tardes aburridas de reglajes y operativos sorpresa. Por eso a nadie le fue extraño observar al muchachito cuando comenzó a colaborar con el trabajo policial desde que tenía doce o trece años y con su computadora lograba investigar mejor que los más expertos oficiales. El chico tenía sus recursos y no quería compartirlos con nadie.

Y aunque tuvo algunos problemas con los profesionales no se vio impedido de seguir apoyando el trabajo de los hombres a los que mandaba su abuelo. De todos ellos el único que aceptó su presencia y soportó su carácter rebelde y caprichoso fue Víctor porque conocía muy bien lo valiosa que resultaba su ayuda.

—¿Quién es la muchacha? —Víctor se incorporó de inmediato y recibió las copias que el chiquillo le alcanzaba.

—No estoy seguro al cien por ciento, pero se supone que es la hija del cónsul de Japón en San Pete, aunque esa chica muerta tenía la cara muy magullada, puedo decir que es la misma que aparece en esta foto, mira se ve muy parecida al cadáver. —Yuri ya había investigado quién era la muchacha, donde estudiaba, con quienes se reunía y cuántas relaciones amorosas había tenido los últimos años.

—Espero que no lo sea porque podría llegar a convertirse un problema de carácter diplomático…

—Si fuera así sus padres ya habrían alertado a las autoridades, pero no; hasta ahora solo han hecho una denuncia de desaparición en una comisaría de poca importancia y eso sí que me parece muy extraño. —Yuri le pasó la copia de la denuncia.

—Dime que sacaste esta información de manera regular… —Víctor teme la forma en que Yuri Plisetsky logra obtener los datos, porque el muchacho ingresa con total libertad a la deepweb para extraer información más relevante.

—Nop y serás tú el que llamarás al comisario y le dirás que acabas de ver esto en la relación de sus denuncias. —Yuri se llenó la boca del último pedazo de pirozky.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú? Le hubieras dicho que el general necesitaba la información. —Víctor decidió voltear la mirada para no ver la forma cómo Yuri daba cuenta de la empanada.

—No quiero usar a mi abuelo para esto, quiero valerme por mí mismo… y ese viejo comisario jamás me habría proporcionado la información. —Yuri volvió a hablar con la boca llena y Víctor le pasó una servilleta para que limpie todos los restos de salsa de su boca.

Con toda la información proporcionada por Yuri, el mayor Nikiforov llamó al departamento forense para corroborar las huellas sacadas al cadáver de la joven. Media hora después el jefe del departamento confirmaría las sospechas, el cuerpo correspondía a Kaori Yoshikawa, estudiante de tercer año de negocios internacionales de la universidad estatal de San Petersburgo, con veinte años era la hija mayor del cónsul de Japón en San Petersburgo, Nobu Yoshikawa.

Había desaparecido cinco días atrás después de salir con sus amigos a una reunión de estudiantes en casa de una de sus compañeras de la que salió sin despedirse de ninguna, esa era la primera versión que decían las muchachas y los chicos que asistieron esa noche a la reunión. Ellos tampoco sabían explicar la ausencia de Kaori en la universidad, ella era una brillante estudiante y nunca faltaba a clases, tampoco cortaba comunicación con sus amistades.

Cuando el comandante Feltsman se enteró los nuevos detalles sobre el caso de la última víctima del Depredador, tomó su abrigo grueso, el paraguas negro y pidió que Víctor y Georgi lo acompañen a la residencia del cónsul japonés a quien llamó al trabajo para pedirle una cita urgente porque ya habían dado con el paradero de su desaparecida hija.

El resto del equipo comenzó a centrar su atención en la historia de la muchacha y de sus compañeros de universidad.

—No coincide con el perfil de las demás víctimas. —Mila Babicheva revisaba una vez más las fotografías que la muchacha subió a sus cuentas de redes sociales.

—Recuerda los asesinatos de dos chicas hace dos años y una hace siete meses, ellas tampoco coincidían con el perfil de los crímenes del Depredador. —Otabek seguía con su aburrida tarea de actualizar los expedientes de los trece sospechosos que estaban bajo vigilancia policial.

—Nuevas órdenes chicos, tenemos que interrogar a todas estas chicas y estos chicos que aparecen en las últimas fotografías posteadas por la víctima la noche del sábado. —Anya ingresó a la oficina con un enorme vaso de malteada y de inmediato miró a Yuri que se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a ponerse un grueso sobretodo—. Tú no princesa, tendrás que revisar todos los perfiles de esos angelitos y observar si entre sus fotos hay algún sospechoso. Además, tendrás que revisar setenta y dos horas de video de las cámaras del parque, tal vez alguna sí captó a nuestro asesino estrella.

—¿Quién dio esa orden?, fue Víctor o fuiste tú bruja horrible. —Yuri endureció la mirada y no la bajó hasta que Anya se retiró de la oficina.

—La dio el comandante Feltsman preciosura así que vuelve a sentar tu bello traserito virgen y comienza a trabajar. —Anya tomó las llaves de una de las camionetas que usaba el equipo y con un movimiento de su cabeza llamó a Mila para que la siga.

En la mansión del Cónsul Yoshikawa se encontraba reunida la familia, los amigos más cercanos y algunos funcionarios de primer nivel del Japón. Víctor Nikiforov saludó a los presentes con una venia al igual que lo hicieron su jefe y su compañero y se dispuso a escuchar toda la información que la familia tuviera que darle en los siguientes minutos.

La madre de la joven sonreía con amabilidad y señalaba los asientos invitando a los policías a sentarse junto a ellos, estaba acompañada de una joven adolescente y un niño de unos diez años que se sentaron a sus costados, eran los hermanos de Kaori. El cónsul se ubicó en uno de los asientos principales del salón familiar y las demás personas permanecieron en pie.

—Señor Cónsul soy el comandante Yakov Felstman encargado del Departamento de Investigación Criminal de la región de Leningrado. —Para el comandante siempre fue difícil dar las malas noticias a los familiares de víctimas de algún acto criminal; pero en los últimos cinco años mirar a los ojos de los parientes de todas las mujeres mutiladas y asesinadas por el Depredador le resultaba una tarea demasiado pesada.

—¿Encontraron a mi hija comandante? —La esposa del cónsul no pudo aguantar sus ansias y rompió el protocolo que las mujeres japonesas siguen estrictamente en cualquier circunstancia, dejar que sea el marido quien se encargue de todo.

—Me temo que no les traigo buenas noticias señora…


	3. Tres

Para las siete de la noche del día siguiente al hallazgo del cadáver de Kaori, a quien los medios de comunicación comenzaron a llamar Sakura por la cercanía de la floración de los cerezos en Japón; veintidós de los cuarenta invitados a la reunión donde se la vio por última vez a la joven habían sido interrogados por el equipo de Víctor.

Sus perfiles de redes sociales permanecían bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri Plisetky y sus comunicaciones tendrían que ser intervenidas por lo que Georgi Popovich estaba haciendo todos los trámites para que la fiscal pida al juez el levantamiento del secreto de comunicaciones de los jóvenes.

Georgi Popovich era un joven policía que trabajaba con mucha dedicación y tal vez sería el mejor de todos si no tuviera altibajos emocionales cada vez que terminaba una relación con alguna chica con la que salía durante meses y a la que no llegaba a enamorar por completo.

A sus veintiocho años había llegado muy lejos dentro del departamento de investigación criminal, solía ser muy diplomático incluso a la hora de investigar, pero eso le permitía ser más persuasivo y escudriñar de mejor manera a los sospechosos, su preparación como psicólogo le había ayudado mucho a entender bien los perfiles criminales y por lo general el apuesto Georgi extraía la información con una sonrisa y una mirada amable de sus oscuros ojos azules. Siempre pendiente de tener bien engominado su lacio cabello negro, siempre dispuesto a secundar a Víctor incluso en sus ideas más locas. Era quien presentaba a tiempo todos sus informes y a quien las chicas del equipo trataban de levantar la moral cuando llegaba con los ojos hinchados y la cara larga.

Durante esas interminables horas de interrogatorios había consumido varias latas de bebidas energizantes, solo así sería capaz de afrontar el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer. No era fácil hablar con los amigos y compañeros de Kaori, pero cada dato, cada detalle y cada palabra que él extrajera de sus confesiones serían importantes para establecer las semejanzas y diferencias entre los casos atribuidos al Depredador y el caso Sakura.

La mayoría de jóvenes había indicado que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento Kaori se había retirado de la fiesta, algunos dijeron que fue entre las diez y diez y treinta de la noche, otros dijeron que la vieron llamando un taxi y otros que alguien llegó a buscarla. Con las versiones tan dispares entre los jóvenes que, además de no recordar los detalles debido al grado de alcohol que llevaban en la sangre ese día, estaban muy asustados y sorprendidos por la noticia; Georgi tenía que hilar fino entre confesión y confesión para que alguno de ellos pudiera dar una pista más válida y certera.

—Vanya, ¿te puedo llamar así? —El muchacho aceptó en silencio y se puso demasiado nervioso para ser un chico que solo estaba conmovido con la muerte violenta de su compañera—. Muchas personas dijeron que fuiste tú el último con el que vieron a Kaori en la fiesta y que incluso te ofreciste a acompañarla hasta la salida.

—Pero no fue así porque en el camino me encontré con otros amigos y ella no quiso esperarme y cuando la busqué para llevarla a su taxi ya no estaba. —El muchacho taconeaba con los pies y movía tanto las manos que parecía no saber qué hacer con ellas, pero Georgi no quiso presionarlo dejó que hablara su versión y luego anotó en su libreta el nombre completo del jovencito. Seguro que Yuri se encargaría de saber incluso cuántas veces compraba profilácticos en la farmacia.

—Gracias Vanya por tu ayuda y si recuerdas algo más llámame por favor. —Georgi extendió su tarjeta de presentación hasta las manos sudorosas del muchacho que luego de despedirse se tropezó con un par de muebles de la oficina antes de salir.

Georgi tenía un sospechoso, no necesariamente de un asesinato; pero sí tal vez un testigo potencial de quién fue la persona que se había llevado esa noche a Kaori. Tal vez el chico tenía miedo de confesar y aunque él como varón no era una posible víctima del Depredador, era mejor ser discretos para no ponerlo en peligro.

En la oficina los teléfonos estallaban, las llamadas con falsos testigos ingresaban cada tres o cuatro minutos y Anya estaba saturada al escuchar que la mayoría de las personas hablaban tantas sandeces que no conducían a nada.

—Víctor en lugar de tenernos aquí contestando a estos estúpidos deberías dejarnos ir a las calles y hablar con la gente de manera directa. —Mila estaba tan cansada como su camarada. Habían dormido muy pocas horas y ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de maquillarse.

—Otabek ya está haciendo el trabajo, solo serán unas horas más chicas, saben que entre esas llamadas podría estar aquella que nos dé una buena pista. —Víctor terminaba de organizar unos files con pruebas y nuevas fotografías de la escena del crimen, cuando recibió una llamada del mismísimo General del Departamento de Policía de investigaciones de San Petersburgo, Nikolai Plisetsky quien le hacía un pedido especial al que él no pudo negarse a pesar de sentir que la comisión le retrasaría en su trabajo.

—¿Y ahora qué anciano?, ¿nos dejas y te vas de fiesta? —Yuri regresaba del baño a seguir arrancando toda la información posible de la web y la deepweb.

—No importa donde vaya te estaré observando siempre pequeño, así que cumple con tus horas de trabajo, ve a casa a tomar tu leche calentita y mañana luego de la academia regresas a seguir apoyando al departamento. —Víctor sabía que ese trato enfurecía al nieto del mandamás de la policía.

Yuri solo atinó a sentarse refunfuñando y le mostró el dedo del medio a Víctor cuando éste dijo adiós.

A treinta kilómetros de distancia una furgoneta se estacionaba frente a una casa ubicada en un lugar muy desolado. Dos botas con las suelas muy gruesas dejaron sus primeras huellas alejándose del vehículo, quien las calzaba era un hombre de contextura media y que tenía una marca peculiar en la frente.

Al ingresar a la casa encendió la luz de la cocina y buscó algo de tomar en la nevera. Tras abrir dos latas de cerveza y beberlas de un solo trago, las estrujó entre sus gruesas manos y ambas terminaron aplastadas en el cesto de basura. Con cuidado limpió el mesón que se había mojado con hielo y luego de lavar bien el trapo de limpieza lo dejó colgando de un gancho cercano al lavadero.

Se quitó la ropa y completamente desnudo bajó por unas escaleras de madera hacia un sótano que mostraba un corredor largo y oscuro que presentaba tres puertas a cada lado. Sujetó la manija de la última puerta de la derecha y la abrió con mucho cuidado. Se quedó en el umbral contemplando con frialdad el cuerpo tembloroso de una joven no mayor de veinticinco años que esperaba desnuda y atada sobre una camilla de ginecólogo.

Las esposas estaban tan ajustadas que se introducían en la piel de sus muñecas y tobillos. Las cuerdas con las que su cuello, cintura y muslos permanecían pegados al sillón lastimaban su cuerpo y le impedían respirar con libertad. Un trapo sucio había sido introducido en su boca para callar sus gritos y sobre ella pendía una bombilla de luz amarilla que se balanceaba cada vez que el hombre pasaba cerca de ella.

Las lágrimas de la joven no cesaban de resbalar por sus mejillas, había estado llorando durante unas cuatro o cinco horas desde que subió al vehículo de ese hombre que amablemente se ofreció a llevarla a casa. La joven, una bailarina exótica de un club, sabía que un monstruo andaba suelto por las calles de San Petersburgo y que en cualquier momento salía de cacería.

Esta vez ella no sería quien leyera las noticias en los periódicos de los siguientes días, esta vez ella sería la protagonista de la noticia. Había observado los instrumentos que colgaban en las paredes de ese frío cuarto, daba la sensación de estar en el almacén de una ferretería, también había instrumental quirúrgico y no faltaban un taladro, una sierra eléctrica y un martillo automático.

Su suerte estaba echada no tenía ninguna oportunidad, no volvería a levantarse con modorra en las mañanas para ir a estudiar secretariado al instituto, no volvería a ver el rostro de su novio por la pantalla del celular, no volvería a oír los chismes de las chicas en el trabajo y dejaba a un gato que seguramente estaría muerto de hambre y frío como ella.

Se había cansado de gritar y solo esperaba que todo terminase rápido. Para el momento en que ingresó el hombre al mugriento y apestoso cuarto, ella sabía que estaba frente a su juez y su verdugo.

—Isabel esto va a dolerte mucho pequeña, pero el dolor te hará libre y podrás ver el rostro de dios sin ningún temor. —El hombre tomó una vara la puso sobre la zona íntima que se hallaba expuesta, la joven movía su cuerpo por instinto tratando de evitar en vano la lacerante penetración.

Tras un par de minutos en los que parecía que estaba meditando sobre su comportamiento el hombre introdujo sin ninguna contemplación el objeto y la muchacha tensó su cuerpo invadida por el intenso dolor.

El Depredador se tomó su tiempo para profanar las partes íntimas de la joven, dejándolas sangrantes, ardientes y adoloridas. Luego secó el sudor frío que corría por la frente y el pecho de la mujer y a continuación tomó de un mohoso mesón de granito unas pinzas gruesas, de esas que sirven para sujetar los cables de alto voltaje, se acercó a la víctima y tomó su mano izquierda con su inmensa mano callosa, la apretó con fuerza provocando que se estiren los dedos y apretó el artefacto en torno a una de las uñas pintadas de azul con pequeñas estrellas blancas…

[…]

Camino al aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio, la oficial Minako Okukawa Jefa de la División de Homicidios de la Oficina de Investigación Criminal instruía a su mejor agente para que cumpliese con la misión que los altos dignatarios de su país les habían encomendado.

—No quiero que pienses que te pido todo tu esfuerzo en esta misión solo porque Hitomi Yoshikawa es mi amiga. Lo que hicieron con su hija, lo que ese hombre hace con las chicas es la peor muestra de odio que alguien puede tener hacia las mujeres.

La oficial tenía la vista fija en la autopista, ella conducía la patrulla y su subordinado asentía con la cabeza y de vez en cuando decía sí a sus indicaciones.

—Quiero que colabores con los oficiales de San Petersburgo y quiero que seas bastante incisivo en los interrogatorios. —Okukawa observaba los letreros que señalaban la cercanía con el terminal aéreo y mantenía la mirada al frente—. Además, quiero que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer, tus proyecciones y teorías podrían ser de gran ayuda para los oficiales rusos.

La comandante seguía con su larga lista de recomendaciones mientras el oficial a cargo de la investigación miraba por la ventanilla del auto las flores de los árboles de cerezo y se preguntaba si en Rusia sabían que las sakuras representaban la delicadeza, la inocencia y la belleza de las mujeres; probablemente no.

—Confío en ti y en tu capacidad y por favor dile a la señora Yoshikawa que estoy con ella en este momento tan doloroso. —Minako Okukawa despidió a su subalterno con el saludo formal de la policía de Japón.

—Daré todo mi esfuerzo Comandante Okukawa y vendré con resultados positivos, gracias por la confianza. —El joven oficial ajustó sus lentes y tomó su equipaje entre las manos, al salir del auto se agachó en señal de respeto y luego de hacer el saludo oficial se dirigió hacia el counter de la línea aérea en la que debía viajar a San Petersburgo.

Dos días después que las chicas del club reportaran la desaparición de la joven a quien vieron salir con un cliente habitual que estaba muy ebrio, una llamada interrumpió las actividades en la oficina del grupo de investigación. Habían encontrado a una muchacha y por la descripción de los testigos esta vez las agentes Babicheva y Petrova sabían el nombre de la víctima: Isabel Velásquez. De inmediato las dos oficiales salieron en la patrulla y en el camino se les unió Georgi Popovich para observar la escena del crimen y realizar los primeros interrogatorios.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el mayor Nikiforov ingresaba presuroso al aeropuerto Púlkovo. Se dirigió hacia el área de arribos internacionales consultando su reloj y cuando llegó a la sala de espera observó la pantalla que anunciaba los aterrizajes y miró con agrado que el vuelo de Japan Airlines había tocado la pista ocho hacía escasos cinco minutos. Eso significaba que la persona a quien debía recoger entraría en la sala de arribos en quince minutos más, tras pasar por los controles.

El mayor Nikiforov se encontraba algo ansioso, tenía una ligera desazón en la boca del estómago y parecía que le faltaba el aire. Observó el cartel que tenía en la mano y no entendió ni uno solo de los signos con los que se escribía el nombre del agente de la policía de investigaciones japonesa que había ido a recibir.

Cuando los pasajeros del vuelo nipón comenzaron a salir por la rampa a recibir sus maletas en la faja trasportadora, Víctor comenzó a observarlos al detalle, no tenía una imagen del oficial que llegaba en ese vuelo, pero sí esperaba a un hombre de veintiséis años de mediana estatura. Todos los japoneses jóvenes que arribaron esa tarde le parecían iguales.

En el momento que los vio dirigirse a la salida Víctor levantó el cartel que tenía en las manos y comenzó a decir el nombre del oficial. Muchos de los pasajeros pasaron junto a él y saludaron con cortesía agachando un poco la cabeza, Víctor los vio pasar a todos y pensó que tal vez alguno de ellos no entendió sus palabras o que quizá había levantado el cartel al revés, volvió a voltear la cabeza y frente a él observó la figura de un joven de pálida tez, cabellos lacios cortos, ojos chocolate y gafas azules de mediano tamaño, traía puesto un grueso abrigo azul y una bufanda acerada que le daba dos vueltas en el cuello. La maleta en la mano izquierda y un maletín de trabajo en la derecha.

El joven se agachó haciendo una reverencia para saludarlo, se volvió a poner firme y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo en perfecto ruso.

—Buenas tardes mayor Nikiforov, soy el agente Katsuki, tengo el encargo del mismo primer ministro de mi país de investigar el asesinato de la joven Yoshikawa.

Víctor lo saludó llevando su mano hacia la sien y una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que hasta ese momento permanecía tenso y molesto.

—Bienvenido a Rusia agente Katsuki…


	4. Cuatro

Víctor conducía por la concurrida vía hacia el hotel donde se alojaría el oficial japonés. Tenía planeado llevarlo después a la residencia del cónsul para que tuviera la oportunidad de entrevistarse con sus compatriotas y finalmente lo llevaría a los cuarteles de la oficina de investigación.

—Teniente Kat…su…ki, tendrá que comprender que la investigación que mi departamento ha desarrollado durante varios años tiene el carácter de reservado por eso le pido que no se asombre si no vamos a compartir algunos detalles con usted. —Víctor tenía que ser claro desde el primer momento pues no era fácil incorporar de la noche a la mañana a un oficial extraño al equipo.

—Comprendo mayor Nikiforov, pero quiero que entienda que no he venido a obstaculizar su trabajo, solo quiero apoyar a su equipo y dar lo mejor de mí, voy a esforzarme para estar a la altura de sus hombres y colaborar con ustedes. —Yuuri se mostraba firme y decidido, no podía ser de otra manera porque tenía la orden de volver con resultados concretos y eso solo lo lograría adentrándose en las investigaciones.

—Déjeme pensar en qué nos puede ayudar. —Víctor se quedó callado cabilando si estaría bien compartir sus dudas sobre el caso Sakura—. Lo que pasa es que no estoy tan seguro que la joven Yoshikawa haya sido asesinada por el Depredador, por eso le pido por favor que nos permita aclarar mejor los hechos para ver en qué nos serán útiles sus habilidades.

Yuuri estaba a punto de agradecer la sinceridad con la que Víctor le habló cuando una llamada ingresó por la radio del auto, habían encontrado una nueva víctima del asesino serial

La escena del crimen era una roca elevada al interior de uno de los bosquecillos del parque Pavlovsk. El cuerpo sin vida de una joven de piel trigueña, cabello negro, un metro setenta y cuatro de estatura y rasgos latinos yacía de cúbito dorsal sobre la cima del roquedal. Los signos del tormento eran visibles y parecían frescos, los agentes que llegaron primero se atrevieron a decir que la chica no llevaba muerta más de seis horas, su cuerpo conservaba aun la lozanía de su vigor y juventud.

Por lo demás todos los signos corporales señalaban que había sido una víctima más del Depredador. El cuerpo estaba muy limpio, sobre él solo se dibujaban los colores violáceos y los desgarros que provocaron las amarras; los cortes simétricos de un arma de fina hoja y el corte punzante en la carótida. Las víctimas del insano no morían por las heridas infringidas en el cuerpo, ni por los cortes o mutilaciones, hora un dedo del pie o tal vez un pezón, quizá el lóbulo de la oreja. Ellas morían desangradas luego que su victimario introducía un fino estilete de oficina en la arteria y las veía desangrarse incluso durante varios minutos después de los últimos estertores mortuorios.

Isabel presentaba los mismos desgarros, las mismas cuencas vacías, las mismas puñaladas y los mismos clavos que con el martillo a presión había introducido en zonas muy sensibles de su cuerpo. Tal vez fueron unas diez horas de agonía y dolor, de terror y llanto; el Depredador hacía sufrir a sus víctimas, pero la forma cómo dejaba los cadáveres, la posición de cubito dorsal, las piernas juntas las manos sobre el pecho o abdomen revelaban que era un asesino frío, despiadado, pero que en el momento final mostraba respeto por su víctima. Nunca las había dejado con las partes íntimas expuestas y tiradas de cualquier manera. Esa era otra característica que le decía a Víctor Nikiforov que la joven Kaori Yoshikawa no había sido la víctima del asesino en serie.

Víctor llegó junto a Yuuri Katsuki casi al final de la tarde, el horario llamó poderosamente la atención de los agentes porque suponía que el asesino había dejado a la muchacha durante el mediodía. El agente Altin ya se había adelantado y revisaba junto con los guardias las cámaras de vigilancia del parque, sin embargo no obtendría resultados favorables porque esa área estaba en remodelación y los servicios de vigilancia habían desconectado las cámaras para su reemplazo y reubicación.

No había forma de tener un video de la zona, pero sí de los accesos al parque que eran muy estrictos, así como de las inmediaciones para advertir algún coche extraño. Lo único que vieron de forma inusual fueron dos carros transportadores de caudales, un par de coches de la policía, una ambulancia que se detuvo por unos minutos frente al parque y que recogió a un hombre que convulsionaba y una furgoneta oficial que también se paró para auxiliar a la ambulancia. Los demás coches iban y venían por las vías principales a toda velocidad.

Si el asesino entró al parque para dejar a la joven a mediodía, entonces tuvo que haberlo hecho por uno de los cercos del parque, debió trepar y tal vez halar el cadáver envuelto en algo, quizá un maletín grande o un cajón, luego caminó con él a rastras o sobre el hombro algo más de un kilómetro hasta llegar al roquedal, habría tenido el tiempo de colocarlo y luego habría salido por el mismo lugar y eso era más que imposible.

Al revisar la escena del crimen no se halló sogas ni pedazos de cabello, solo el arma que el asesino introdujo en la arteria carótida, limpia como siempre y envuelta en una bolsa de tela. El corte de la trenza era limpio y parecía haber sido hecho con mucho cuidado. Los agentes revisaban el área mientras el equipo forense se hacía presente cuando Mila observó algo inusual cerca al roquedal y llamó a su superior.

—Mayor, tenemos un mensaje. —De inmediato Víctor y los demás agentes se acercaron al lugar, con las manos enguantadas y el mayor de los cuidados observaron el papel de cuaderno en el que el asesino escribió de nuevo usando la sangre de la muchacha.

“Jamás mataría a una bella flor”

A diferencia de los anteriores mensajes, éste parecía haber sido escrito con cierto apuro, se notaba en la torpeza de los rasgos y las manchas al final de la hoja. Los expertos determinarían si había sido escrito por la misma persona, si esa era la misma letra de las anteriores cartas a pesar de las notorias diferencias.

Yuuri Katsuki solo se limitó a mirar de lejos la escena y hacer ciertos comentarios en la grabadora de su celular. Después de una hora revisando el lugar de palmo a palmo los agentes y los miembros de la fiscalía se retiraron llevando el cadáver de la joven a la morgue. Esperaban que el asesino hubiera dejado algún cabo suelto que diera una nueva pista.

Víctor estaba tan ocupado atendiendo llamadas y organizando a su gente que se había olvidado por completo del teniente Katsuki, así que cuando regresaba a su vehículo lo miró parado junto a él y apuró el paso para llevarlo a su hotel.

—Disculpe teniente, esto nos sorprendió tanto a todos y teníamos que priorizar la diligencia. —Víctor trataba de ser amable con el agradable detective japonés.

—Entiendo mayor Nikiforov, espero que tengan una buena pista esta vez. —El teniente subió al vehículo y fue transportado a su hotel. Víctor tenía la urgencia de regresar a su oficina para seguir analizando las pruebas y testimonios.

—¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad de inspeccionar las pruebas del caso de la señorita Kaori? —Yuuri se sentía algo cansado y hambriento, durante el vuelo no había comido nada porque quería evitar las náuseas que le provocaba los bolsones de aire por los que atravesaba el avión.

—Le sugiero que descanse esta noche y mañana a primera hora pasaré a recogerlo para ponerlo al tanto de las investigaciones agente. —Víctor condujo hasta el hotel en medio de un extraño silencio en el que Yuuri revisaba su celular con insistencia y él observaba el espejo retrovisor cada diez segundos para no fijarse en la apacible expresión de su colega nipón.

Al quedarse solo en el hotel Yuuri Katsuki verificó con calma las fotografías que había tomado en los alrededores de la escena y verificó la posición en la que fue dejada la joven. Los pies con dirección al oeste y la cabeza con dirección al este, como si la joven observara el lugar donde habían quedado los trozos de carne que le habían sido arrancados por el asesino. Verificó los lugares que se encontraban en esa dirección, algunos no aparecían en el mapa oficial pero sí en las tomas satelitales así que no pudo establecer nombres.

Mientras comía un jugoso bisteck —prefería la comida internacional porque no conocía bien la gastronomía rusa—, Yuuri Katsuki también observó algo que parecía ser una huella parcial de un calzado muy grande que estaba impresa en contraposición del mensaje encontrado, se había dado la molestia de ver los calzados de los agentes y ninguno coincidía con esa huella que parecía ser fresca. Finalmente observó la forma del corte del dedo meñique de la mano izquierda que había tomado con rapidez antes que levantaran el cadáver y el corte de la trenza y por la forma como se mostraban parecía que habían sido hechos por un hombre zurdo.

Yuuri miró su reloj, era cerca a la media noche y aunque no tenía mucho sueño porque durmió todo el trayecto hacia Moscú, tuvo que apagar las luces y obligarse a dormir. Al cerrar los ojos lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en la sonrisa del mayor Nikiforov, Yuuri también sonrió al recordarla y se dijo que ese hombre podría conquistar a cualquiera con esa bella mirada y esa sonrisa sincera.

Al día siguiente la prensa amanecía con una nueva noticia policial destacada en sus portadas, algunos periodistas se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo la policía para dar con el Depredador y debido a ese titular el General Plisetsky llamó con urgencia al Comandante Feltsman para decirle que esperaba resultados de una buena vez porque tenía al ministro encima suyo además de otras autoridades y colegas de otras partes de Rusia.

Esa mañana Víctor Nikiforov recogió al teniente Katsuki de su hotel y lo llevó a la residencia del cónsul de Japón para que se entreviste con la familia. Al llegar, los esposos Yoshikawa recibieron con la amabilidad de siempre al oficial ruso y con un gesto cortés al oficial japonés. Acompañados del embajador los oficiales subieron a la habitación de Kaori y revisaron en forma somera sus pertenencias.

—¿Hallaron algún dato o algo fuera de lo común? —Al saber que Kaori podría no ser una víctima del asesino en serie Yuuri entendía que existía la posibilidad que el asesino hubiera tenido algún contacto previo con la muchacha.

—Todo está en orden oficial. ¿Qué podrían indicarnos las cosas de mi hija? Ella jamás adivinaría que un insano acabaría con su vida. —El cónsul tenía la mirada perdida y el coraje escondido en el corazón.

Cuando los oficiales estaban a punto de despedirse, Yuuri pidió permiso para hablar con la esposa del embajador, ella lo llevó hasta un lugar especial de la casa, el altar de la familia de dónde provenía el aroma suave del incienso. Yuuri le expresó el saludo y la solidaridad de su jefa Minako Okukawa, la esposa del cónsul agradeció el gesto y recibió una ofrenda que su amiga le había enviado con Yuuri, una rama de cerezo llena de sakuras abiertas que alguien conservó en azúcar.

Víctor se limitó a ver las muestras y saludos respetuosos entre el oficial Katsuki y la señora Yoshikawa, hasta que vio a Yuuri agachar todo su torso y quedarse así por varios segundos mientras que la dama secaba las lágrimas que provocaron la devoción con la que el teniente le prometía que buscaría justicia para Kaori. Víctor tuvo una extraña sensación en el corazón al ver la mística con la que el simpático oficial nipón se dirigía a la dama y el gran respeto con el hizo una oración frente al altar.

Una hora después Víctor ingresó a su oficina acompañado del teniente Katsuki y aprovechó que todo el equipo estaba reunido para presentarlo, todos los saludaron amablemente, menos el belicoso niño problema que solo se limitó a mirarlo y preguntarle si entendía algo de ruso. Yuuri le respondió que hablaba ruso desde los primeros años de universidad y que no se consideraba un experto, pero que sí entendía a la perfección el idioma.

En cuanto analizaron los primeros informes de los forenses, Víctor se dispuso a repartir las comisiones de ese día. Yuuri esperaba que le diera alguna tarea, pero él se limitó a dejarle en su oficina con varios sobres conteniendo fotografías, files de todas las investigaciones avanzadas hasta ese momento y una computadora encendida.

Yuuri agradeció, pero entendió que el hombre no quería que se entrometan en el trabajo de su equipo; sin embargo, el teniente Katsuki tenía una misión que cumplir y no regresaría con las manos vacías.

Toda la mañana hasta la hora de almuerzo el teniente Katsuki caminó entre el escritorio y la pared del pizarrón, lo vieron sentado frente a su portátil, sacando copias de vez en cuando y colgándolas, haciendo ciertos apuntes en los post-it y verificando una y otra vez la información. Cuando Víctor llegó, luego de haber interrogado a los trabajadores del parque y sintiéndose tan vacío como siempre, ingresó a su oficina y se llevó una tremenda sorpresa.

Luego de unos minutos convocó a su equipo, el único que no se encontraba presente era Georgi que se había quedado analizando las listas de las personas que entraron y salieron del parque los últimos días. Cuando todos sus agentes estuvieron sentados observando el gran collage en la pared de la oficina, Víctor por fin se animó a decir qué estaba sucediendo.

—Chicos, frente a nosotros tenemos muchas fotos y señales que en apariencia no tienen conexión, pero que de acuerdo a la explicación del teniente Katsuki comienzan a tener sentido. —Por primera vez en su vida el mayor confiaba su trabajo en otra persona muy a parte de sus subordinados.

—Ayer me atreví a tomar algunas fotografías en la escena del crimen y comparándolas con la escena donde se encontró a la señorita Kaori estoy seguro que no tiene ninguna relación. —Yuuri trataba de explicar con calma su teoría, pero no sabía que se encontraría con una dura pared que vencer.

—Eso ya lo sospechábamos teniente, aunque tal vez usted no tenía la información. Nos gustaría escuchar algo que no sepamos. —Anya siempre fue dura con las personas que no eran del equipo, era una mujer desconfiada por naturaleza y tenía buenos motivos para ser así.

—Tiene razón oficial, esa información no la tenía presente; pero si me permiten les diré por qué llegué a esa conclusión.

Los agentes asintieron de inmediato mientras intentaban descifrar el extraño mapa que había elaborado el teniente japonés, éste tomó un puntero luminoso y se dirigió hacia la pared.

—Si se fijan en las fotografías de los cadáveres en las escenas del crimen, podrán notar que no solo coinciden en guardar las mismas características en sus heridas y su presentación. —Yuuri señaló un sentido en el mapa—. Los cuerpos de todas las víctimas también guardan un mismo patrón…


	5. Cinco

—¿Está queriendo decir que la posición en la que fueron dejadas las víctimas nos está señalando el lugar donde fueron asesinadas? —Mila Babicheva no podía creer que una simple observación revelase información tan valiosa.

—Si me permiten analizar las fotografías y su posicionamiento en cuanto a la relación con los puntos cardinales de la ciudad, tal vez pueda encontrar el patrón que señale a un área especial de San Petersburgo. —Yuuri esperaba estar en lo correcto, su conocimiento sobre asesinatos y asesinos le decía que ellos siempre dejaban señales ocultas en las escenas del crimen—. Tengo entendido que el asesino señaló por escrito que observaran bien los cuerpos.

—Tendremos que verificar con los mapas las posiciones exactas que muestran las fotografías de los cuerpos mayor. —El novato Plisetsky ya estaba encontrando lógica a lo descrito por Katsuki.

—Por otro lado, me tomé la licencia de hacer unas cuantas fotografías más y descubrí un par de huellas parciales que estoy seguro no correspondían a los calzados de los agentes que estaban presentes, me parecieron llamativas por lo frescas y profundas que se mostraban y tal vez puedan corresponder a los calzados que usan los trabajadores del parque. —Yuuri mostró las fotografías y las amplió. Esas huellas tenían una marca particular, las figuras de las suelas no correspondían al calzado usado por cualquier hombre, no parecían huellas de calzados obreros, tampoco deportivos, tenían que ser huellas de calzados militares.

—Tendremos que verificar una vez más y espero que todavía quede algo de ellas. —Mila se puso en pie y no esperó más para llamar a Georgi que en ese momento se encontraba en el parque y darle la reciente información.

—Teniente Katsuki ¿puede decirnos por qué está tan interesado en el caso del Depredador si ha llegado a la conclusión que no fue él quien mató a la joven Sakura? —Anya seguía insistiendo en su desconfianza.

—Porque si encuentran al Depredador que ha confesado no ser él quien mató a la señorita Kaori, entonces será más fácil buscar a su verdadero asesino. —Yuuri intentaba no molestarse por la actitud hostil de la joven—. Por favor permítanme ser parte de vuestras investigaciones y ayudar con lo que pueda para que lleguen al asesino de las chicas de San Petersburgo. —Yuuri agachó todo el torso en señal de súplica porque algo dentro de él le decía que ese era el camino.

En ese momento Víctor quedó sorprendido con la muestra de humildad del sagaz agente japonés, una actitud que jamás la había visto en ninguno de los policías con los que trabajó.

—Víctor no estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría de que exista otro asesino, en lugar de concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en un solo hombre y atraparlo ahora vamos a distraernos con otra investigación que no sé si tenga solidez. —Anya siempre fue frontal con su superior y si algo no le gustaba tenía la libertad de decirlo sin ningún temor.

—No puedo descartar ninguna opción capitana Petrova, no vamos a distraer nuestras mentes ni nuestros recursos, propongo que formemos dos equipos, uno que siga con las investigaciones de siempre y otro que pueda seguir los nuevos datos que obtengamos. —Víctor no quería perder el tiempo en discusiones.

—Entonces… ¿Quiénes vienen conmigo? —Anya sonrió a sus compañeros y de inmediato se vio rodeada por Mila y Otabek, además sabía que contaría con el apoyo de Georgi porque él era su eterno admirador.

—Bien supongo que estaré junto al anciano y a su ayudante cuatro ojos, creo que hay algo nuevo e interesante en sus locas teorías. —Yuri Plisetsky parecía dar siempre la contraria, pero lo que hacía era guiarse por la lógica.

Anya Petrova era una mujer muy bella y muy dura, desde niña había enfrentado los retos de la vida sin titubeos. Hija de un oficial de policía considerado el mejor de San Petersburgo hasta que una noche llamaron a casa diciendo que había sido alcanzado por dos balas en una persecución; hermana menor de tres varones con los que tuvo que jugar, pelear, hacer alianzas, convivir, cuidarse, amarse y apoyarse para seguir adelante y ayudar a su madre.

Ingresó al departamento de policía y desde el primer día se mostró firme e inquebrantable, todos la conocían por su duro temperamento y su inconfundible sonrisa retorcida, por eso le decían “la muñeca de acero”, pero lo hacían siempre a escondidas porque si ella los llegaba a escuchar les hacía pagar bien caro el momento del entrenamiento de tae kuon do.

Pidió varias veces integrar el equipo de Víctor Nikiforov y cuando no le funcionó el método regular, intentó seducir al Mayor; pero su relación no pasó de un par de noches, a la tercera ella le fue sincera y le prometió aportar con todo a la investigación.

Guardaba un odio visceral hacia los asesinos, cada uno de ellos era un enemigo personal para Anya. Víctor jamás se arrepintió de hacerla parte de su equipo de trabajo porque siempre consiguió buenos resultados, ya sea por la fuerza, la razón o la seducción.

Al terminar la reunión faltaban pocos minutos para las tres de la tarde, Víctor notó que su estómago le reclamaba atención así que invitó al teniente Katsuki a almorzar en un restaurante de comida tradicional rusa que se ubicaba muy cerca de la oficina de investigaciones.

Yuuri agradeció mucho el gesto y ordenó las sugerencias que el simpático mayor le proponía.

Durante el almuerzo compartieron teorías además de una copa de vino que aligeró un poco la tensión del día. Luego volvieron al trabajo y mientras Víctor manejaba concentrado Yuuri observaba la ciudad en silencio.

—¿Qué piensas Yuuri? —Víctor intentaba acortar las distancias entre él y el teniente, quería saber algo más sobre ese sorprendente joven que había llegado para refrescar un poco más las ideas del equipo.

—Imaginaba los últimos momentos de todas esas chicas. ¿Qué estarían pensando?, ¿cuánto terror sentirían? Tal vez y sus madres sintieron el llamado desesperado de sus hijas en el instante que ellas morían. Imaginaba que sus espíritus no tendrán paz mientras no se haga justicia. —Yuuri puso una expresión de sentido dolor mientras seguía mirando a la gente paseando feliz y despreocupada por la ciudad.

—Una de las primeras víctimas de ese maldito fue una amiga muy querida de la universidad, una de las pocas chicas que no era bailarina exótica. —Víctor sintió que debía abrir su corazón—. Cuando la encontraron yo todavía no estaba en el caso, pero hice todos los modos posibles por participar en las investigaciones y dos años más tarde me hice cargo de éstas.

—Cuando era niño solía jugar con una niña de cabello muy largo durante horas, un día estábamos en el jardín de su casa cuando llegó un hombre y la sacó a empellones. Su hermano y yo corrimos para detener al sujeto, pero éste nos dio un puntapié y huyó con ella en brazos. Hasta que cumplí dieciséis siempre me pregunté qué había pasado con esa mi amiga de barrio, un día llegué a casa temprano y mi madre tenía el televisor encendido mientras contestaba una llamada, yo me senté en el sofá de la sala y vi en las noticias que después de tantos años se había encontrado por fin el cuerpo de mi amiga, la reconocieron por los ganchos del cabello y los aretes que llevaba puestos ese día. —Yuuri calló y suspiró con nostalgia. Ese recuerdo siempre permanecería punzante en su memoria—. Nunca se encontró a su asesino y me pregunto qué sería de ella en sus últimos momentos de vida, cuán aterrada habría estado…ella que tenía miedo de la gente extraña. También me pongo a pensar que pude haber sido yo el niño secuestrado por ese hombre, pero él escogió a mi amiga.

Víctor se sorprendió mucho al saber que tenían algo en común, ambos habían perdido a una amiga querida en el pasado y trataban de buscar justicia para ellas a través de otras víctimas, como queriendo calmar el dolor de haberlas perdido sin pudieran haber hecho algo para ayudarlas.

Las siguientes horas Víctor y Yuuri se concentrarían en estudiar todos los detalles de las fotografías de las víctimas y la posición exacta en que fueron encontradas, desplegaron un mapa en el ventanal de la oficina y fueron cubriendo las áreas con pequeñas fotografías de las víctimas puestas en la posición exacta de acuerdo a la ubicación de los lugares en el mapa. Luego de dieciséis fotos ya comenzaba a hallarse un patrón que apuntaba en cierta dirección, pero todavía el área era muy grande.

—Oye Víctor estuve trabajando en las teorías del agente cuatro ojos y comencé a ubicar a todas las víctimas, los lugares donde fueron encontradas, mientras Otabek me pasa las informaciones exactas yo muevo la posición de los cuerpos, así que no es necesario que ustedes estén presentes, tal vez podrían hacer otra cosa, cuando tenga algo concreto les avisaré. —Yuri Plisetsky había estado “jugando”, como él decía, con las pruebas y creía tener una respuesta lógica.

Víctor aprovechó el momento para salir junto con Yuuri e interrogar a un jovencito que al parecer días atrás no había dicho la verdad. Encaminó el auto hacia la zona frecuentada por los estudiantes de la universidad estatal de San Petersburgo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un hombre cansado llegaba a casa luego de una semana extenuante cumpliendo una misión al sur de la región, su joven y bella esposa lo recibía muy feliz y con un beso apasionado le dio la bienvenida al hogar. El hombre entró al baño, lavó con especial cuidado sus manos y al salir levantó en brazos a su pequeña hija Ninoshka y el bebé Dima, sus mayores tesoros. Junto con ellos se encaminó al comedor de la cocina y luego de sentar al bebé en su comedero y a su pequeña en el regazo se dispuso a cenar muy feliz y agradecido en compañía de su amada familia.

—Boris te extrañé tanto, ¿qué o quién te distrajo tanto? —La menuda rubia miraba con ternura a su infatigable esposo.

—Cariño debo hacer muchas horas extra en el departamento, así en invierno podremos ir a un lugar cálido y acogedor con los niños. —El hombre había dejado el arma de reglamento en un gabinete alto del closet. Se quitó el uniforme y la placa para cambiarse de inmediato con ropa más cómoda.

—Solo quiero que te cuides siempre, esta ciudad se ha convertido en un lugar muy peligroso, anoche varios pandilleros dispararon contra un grupo de agentes y hace unos días atrás volvieron a matar a una chica joven. —Olenka comentaba los acontecimientos mientras daba de cenar al bebé.

—Esos agentes se exponen demasiado amor, además yo me encuentro en un área más tranquila, así que no debes preocuparte más y con respecto a la joven de las noticias seguramente ella se expuso y estuvo en algún lugar indebido a una hora poco conveniente para una dama por eso pasó lo que pasó con ella. —El hombre comía con buen gusto todos los potajes servidos con generosidad en la mesa.

—No me importa qué tan licenciosas sean las vidas de esas jóvenes, yo siento mucha lástima por ellas, tal vez muchas no pueden tener mejores oportunidades que trabajar de noche. —La dama miraba con satisfacción la forma en que el pequeño Dima comía todo el puré.

—Mi amor tu gran corazón te hace sentir lástima por todos, incluso por aquellos que no se lo merecen, falta que me digas que sientes lástimas por ese tipo que mata a las rameras. —El hombre seguía cenando con mucha tranquilidad.

—En especial por él, porque está enfermo y necesita ayuda, ojalá pronto lo encuentren y le encierren, allí donde vaya espero que alguien le ayude a arrepentirse de sus pecados, pedir perdón y perdonarse. —La mujer se santificó.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostar a los pequeños, Boris y Olenka cantaron algunas canciones de cuna hasta que los niños se durmieron. Sin hacer el menor ruido cerraron la puerta del dormitorio de los pequeños y luego se entregaron entre besos y caricias al maravilloso juego de la pasión y el amor.

El hombre parecía venerar el cuerpo de su esposa y ella parecía una niña crédula que amaba sin condiciones a su héroe guerrero. Tenían siete años de feliz matrimonio, él no les hacía faltar nada en casa y ella se dedicaba a atender el hogar y criar a los niños, ese era el pacto que renovaban cada noche de amor, cada noche que él no se ausentaba de casa.

Eran las once y treinta minutos, habían cambiado los numerales en el reloj y dos agentes de policía se encontraban al borde del colapso, pero habían trazado un mapa exacto que reveló algo importante: los cuerpos apuntaban a un área específica de San Petersburgo, un lugar de casas y apartamentos exclusivos, donde los nuevos ricos de la ciudad se instalaban en sus flamantes hogares para alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad y la mirada de sus habitantes comunes y corrientes.

Pero aún el área era extensa porque además de esos barrios exclusivos, se tenía cerca una zona destinada a las viviendas de algunos miembros de la élite policial.

Los ojos del agente Katsuki se cerraban, los de Yuri Plisetsky ya estaban cerrados y el chico dormía plácido en el asiento trasero del vehículo oficial.

—No sé si te pasa lo mismo, pero siento como si ya te conociera. —El único que no sentía sueño era el Mayor Nikiforov, había tomado tanto café que tenía mucha energía acumulada.

—Sí Mayor, también tuve la sensación de haberlo conocido antes. —Yuuri escuchaba los reportes de la central en la radio.

—¿Estuviste alguna vez en París o Ginebra o tal vez en Londres? Allí llevé cursos importantes. —Víctor pensaba que tal vez hubieran podido cruzar miradas en el pasado.

—No mayor, estuve en España y en Estados Unidos llevando algunos cursos de especialización. —Yuuri sabía que había algo más.

—Entonces será el destino como esa leyenda que habla de un hilo rojo, creo. —Víctor miraba cómo el símbolo del hotel donde se alojaba Yuuri crecía más y más con cada metro que avanzaban en el coche.

—Mayor… esa solo es la forma en que se encuentran los amantes. —El rostro de Yuuri se encendió y Víctor pensó que el teniente se veía muy lindo con esa expresión.

—Aaah no sabía que se refería solo a ese aspecto de la vida… igual me imagino que debe haber un hilo de conexión entre los dos no importa de qué color sea. —Al ver cómo el rostro del teniente se tenía de un rojo intenso, Víctor solo atinó a dibujar un perfecto corazón con sus labios mientras sonreía lleno de contento.

La noche avanzaba y el día siguiente les traería muchas sorpresas; pero por de pronto los dos oficiales y el novato necesitaban recuperar sus fuerzas y dormir varias horas.


	6. Seis

Habían pasado diez días desde el hallazgo del cuerpo de Kaori Yoshikawa y siete desde que contabilizaron a Isabel Velásquez como la víctima cuarenta y ocho del Depredador. El equipo había trabajado más horas extras que en días anteriores, estaban agotados y algo estancados, los litros de café, bebidas energizantes, cigarrillo, chocolatillos y azúcar no lograban despertar a los aletargados agentes.

Pero a pesar de las caras largas, las notorias ojeras, el enfado y la frustración; la mística seguía siendo la misma, “otro paso más” tal como les había enseñado el comandante Feltsman cuando aún eran sus alumnos en la academia policial.

El día once la lluvia dio una tregua a los agentes, además la orden judicial para acceder a las imágenes de la empresa que brindaba seguridad en los parques por fin había llegado, esta vez la tardanza fue excesiva; el motivo, un cambio repentino de magistrados que retrasó la orden.

Víctor miró a todo su equipo y con satisfacción como cada mañana se sintió muy complacido que el oficial Katsuki fuese parte de él. Yuuri había hecho un trabajo minucioso completando “el mapa de cuerpos”, como lo llamaron al plano de ubicación de los cadáveres.

No fue fácil porque las imágenes de las víctimas del primer año de ataques se habían traspapelado en el archivo, además muchas de ellas habían variado su posición debido a la lejanía de los lugares donde fueron encontradas y a la intervención de animales que comieron los cuerpos parcialmente. Sin embargo, la proyección que realizó el agente japonés les permitió tener una visión importante del cuadro que el Depredador fue trazando en toda la ciudad.

Los cadáveres señalaban una ruta, un camino; con cada nueva víctima se observaba que esta ruta se acercaba hacia un sector específico del sur oeste de la ciudad. Era importante el hallazgo, pero no era suficiente; aun existían muchas sombras que cubrían el caso.

—Georgi quiero que atiendas el asunto de las cámaras de seguridad, no hace falta que pidas una cita, aquí está la orden del juez. —Víctor entregó el papel lacrado y sellado y el capitán Popovich se puso de inmediato en movimiento, esta vez fue Anya quien lo acompañó.

—Mila quiero que te ocupes de investigar los datos de las huellas, es importante saber a quién pertenecen. —La joven se puso su chaqueta y salió rumbo a la empresa fabricante de ese tipo de calzados, una única empresa proveedora del Estado.

—Otabek necesito que te ocupes de visionar los videos en cuanto éstos lleguen a la central. —Víctor sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y comenzó a jugar con él intentando calmar la ansiedad.

—Yo me estaba ocupando de los videos, ¿qué haré ahora? —Yuri se enfadó una vez más, quería aprovechar al máximo su período de receso en la academia de la policía, para ayudar en la investigación y además ver los videos era una rutina común para él.

—Quiero que ingreses al departamento de identificación civil y al de registros de propiedad, necesito el nombre y los perfiles de todos los propietarios y residentes de esta zona —Víctor señaló el mapa y su firme mirada exigía resultados—. No me mires así, hazlo por descarte, alguien debe coincidir con el perfil del asesino.

—¿Cuál de los dos asesinos? —Yuri se dirigió al mapa e intentó abarcarlo en una sola mirada.

—Cualquiera. —Desde que se dividió el equipo en la investigación Víctor y Yuuri estaban concentrados en hallar a dos asesinos, encontrando a uno encontrarían tal vez al otro; Georgi solo se concentraba en el Depredador junto con Anya y Mila. Otabek y Yuri apoyaban a ambos bandos.

Víctor estiró los músculos se puso la gruesa gabardina negra y guardó el cigarrillo en uno de sus bolsillos—. Yuuri acompáñame a dar un paseo.

El teniente Katsuki salió tras de él a prisa mientras se ponía el abrigo para enfrentar el frio. Salieron del ascensor y en el ingreso del edificio se encontraron con un ligero tumulto, alguien hacía un escándalo pidiendo lo dejen ingresar. Yuuri observó que se trataba de un hombre ebrio con el aspecto muy descuidado y el rostro enrojecido.

En medio del forcejeo el hombre gritó el nombre de Víctor y a viva voz lo llamó un par de veces. El Mayor se acercó de inmediato y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Suéltenlo muchachos… conozco a este hombre.

El borracho se acercó a Víctor y éste lo tomó de los hombros sacándolo a prisa de la cede policial, mientras Yuuri solo se limitó a seguirlos sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Mayor sé quién es el Depredador, lo vi esa noche, se lo juro no estaba tan ebrio, se lo puedo demostrar. —El hombre apestaba a licor y sudor de varios días, era imposible no sentirse asqueado junto a él.

Víctor lo subió al auto oficial y lo llevó a unos baños públicos. Mientras el hombre se aseaba, compró ropa en una tienda de ofertas, lo vistió y lo llevó a desayunar. El hombre comió como un animal, parecía que no había comido en varios días. Víctor también ordenó un desayuno ligero y Yuuri solo tomó una taza de té con unos panecillos dulces. En medio del silencio Yuuri se puso a pensar que Víctor Nikiforov era un policía admirable, pero sobre todas las cosas era un gran ser humano.

Cuando el hombre se sintió satisfecho, Víctor le preguntó. —¿Qué has visto Vladislav?

—Vamos al Alexander Park, allí te lo mostraré. —El hombre sonrió, Víctor juntó el entrecejo y Yuuri sintió un salto en el pecho al escuchar el nombre del lugar.

Con el cabello limpio sujeto en una cola bien peinada, la barba algo arreglada, las cejas peinadas, la ropa nueva y el rostro más restablecido, el hombre parecía ser otro muy distinto al mendigo alcoholizado que ingresó en la oficina de investigación. Subieron al vehículo oficial y juntos enrumbaron hacia el lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo de Sakura.

Desde que el asesino pasó de dejar los cuerpos en las zonas boscosas y periféricas de San Petersburgo a ponerlos con especial cuidado en los parques más emblemáticos de la ciudad, la policía contaba con una magnífica oportunidad para ubicarlo a través de las cámaras de seguridad que tenían estos espacios públicos.

El problema era que el gobierno de la ciudad había dado en concesión a una empresa privada la responsabilidad de la vigilancia de los parques y la empresa solicitaba siempre la orden judicial para compartir sus imágenes de archivo. La policía se sentía atada de manos con este procedimiento porque retrasaba demasiado sus investigaciones, de contar de inmediato con las imágenes podrían tal vez tener más oportunidad de atrapar al sospechoso.

El capitán Popovich ingresó a la sala de recepción de la empresa, se identificó ante el agente de seguridad y le presentó la orden del juez. Tres minutos más tarde otro agente lo acompañaba hacia las oficinas administrativas para que se entreviste con alguno de los ejecutivos de DARK, ese era el nombre la empresa de vigilancia y seguridad.

—Oficial Popovich mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Andrey Isaev soy el responsable del área de supervisión de seguridad de la empresa. —El ejecutivo era un hombre joven de buena estatura, atlético, usaba un traje fino, tenía el cabello rubio sujeto a con una cola alta y una sonrisa de modelo de revista—. ¿En qué puedo atenderlo?

—Mucho gusto señor Isaev traigo una orden judicial que impone a la empresa la obligación de dejarnos ver sus archivos fílmicos de ciertos días, usted ya sabe esto es rutina solo que en esta oportunidad la sala se retrasó demasiado y decidimos no esperar el trámite para la notificación por eso vine a nombre de mi departamento para que nos permita el acceso sin restricciones a su material. —Georgi extendió el papel y el joven se detuvo a leer todo el documento.

Un par de minutos después el apuesto ejecutivo guio al capitán hacia la sala de archivo para que pudiera hacer uso de la clave y tener el acceso directo a las filmaciones que captaron las cámaras de seguridad los días previos y posteriores al hallazgo de los cuerpos, tal como ordenaba el juez.

—¿Han tenido alguna novedad sobre el caso de las últimas jovencitas asesinadas? —Con un gesto amable el hombre invitó a Georgi a seguirlo.

—Si ustedes nos evitaran este trámite tal vez tendríamos más oportunidad para atrapar al asesino. —Georgi seguía por el largo pasillo al Jefe del área de supervisión.

—Me temo que la propia ley nos obliga a esperar este tipo de trámites y nosotros también nos vemos algo frustrados por no poder acelerar el proceso capitán Popovich. —El muchacho, no más de veinte seis años, abría las puertas con un código de identificación de voz y Georgi contemplaba cada detalle de la enorme instalación a la que ingresaron—. Si de mí dependiera nuestra central estaría conectada con la central de la policía, pero yo solo soy un simple inspector de seguridad.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo en forma confidencial? —El joven lo miró con cierto asombro y asintió dos veces—. ¿Nunca vieron algo extraño las veces que se encontraron los cuerpos? Es decir ustedes tienen el control director de los parques y se supone que la seguridad que está a su cargo ha fallado en brindar eso que se supone es vuestra razón de ser.

—Lo entiendo mucho capitán y si estuviera en su lugar yo también haría la misma pregunta, pero me temo que el asesino nos superó incluso a nosotros, además tenemos acceso limitado porque el gobierno de la ciudad no nos permite prestar la vigilancia integral de esos lugares, nosotros solo monitoreamos desde nuestra central a través de las cámaras y cualquier incidencia la reportamos al servicio de vigilantes que mantiene la comuna, usted sabe necesitan emplear a su burocracia de alguna manera. —El ejecutivo abrió una última puerta y presentó al oficial ante los trabajadores del archivo fílmico.

Georgi se conectó de inmediato con la oficina y refirió el código de acceso a los ordenadores de la empresa que el oficial Altin activó de inmediato. Tras unos segundos de espera las computadoras comenzaron a trabajar en línea y el mecanismo volvió a funcionar una vez más.

El capitán Popovich, el supervisor Isaev y el personal a cargo de las cámaras de la empresa DARK pasaron esos minutos de espera conversando sobre los visitantes frecuentes de los parques y la posibilidad de encontrar entre ellos al asesino y después emprendieron la ruta de retorno hacia la salida.

—Oficial lo que le voy a decir tiene carácter de reserva absoluta, por favor le pido guarde mi identidad para no tener problemas en este trabajo que me ha sido muy difícil conseguir. —El muchacho acompañó a Georgi hasta su vehículo—. Si las cámaras de la empresa no captaron algo extraño es porque los cuerpos que se encontraron en los parques fueron dejados los días en que estaban haciendo trabajos de remodelación o mantenimiento por parte de empresas privadas de construcción y por ese motivo se tenían que desconectar las cámaras en esos sectores…

—¿Está sugiriendo que el Depredador podría trabajar en una de esas empresas de construcción? —Georgi se quedó casi sin respiración al escuchar ese importante dato.

—Es solo una inferencia la que acabo de hacer. —El joven miró hacia el final de la avenida, en dirección al sur—. Verá oficial yo tengo una hermana que debido a las noticias de las víctimas del Depredador dejó de salir con sus amistades, terminó su relación de pareja, luego ya no quiso ir a trabajar y ahora no sale de la casa de mis padres para nada, tengo que ir llevando víveres, ropa, artículos de aseo. Todo este asunto del asesino le afectó demasiado y yo no puedo hacer nada por ella, pero si tuviera la razón en lo que le digo, no sé, tal vez…

El joven calló y miró al oficial Popovich con tanta firmeza que éste se sintió algo incómodo con la actitud del ejecutivo.

—Gracias por su sugerencia, créame que la tendremos en cuenta. —Por supuesto que la iban a tomar en cuenta, en serio y tal vez le darían alguna prioridad, ese dato nuevo podría ser la diferencia que estaban necesitando para que avance la investigación. Georgi partió hacia la oficina con el ánimo a tope desesperado por compartir las buenas nuevas con el equipo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad el Mayor Nikiforov y el teniente Katsuki miraban desde una banca algo apartada el cerco que circundaba una de las fronteras del Alexander Park.

—No estaba tan ebrio esa noche Vitya el hombre bajó de la camioneta, miró a todos lados y luego sacó un bulto que llevó sobre su hombro, se agachó por esos arbustos y desapareció. —El mendigo explicaba apoyando con exagerados gestos sus palabras—. Yo me acerqué y no me equivoco al decirte que era un carro muy especial, completamente negro y tenía un hermoso caballo pintado en la puerta lateral izquierda, parecía un caballo de fuego, en color ámbar intenso, lo recuerdo porque me pareció una figura muy hermosa.

—¿Pudiste ver la placa del auto? —Víctor repasó su rostro con la mano y Yuuri trataba de retener cada detalle de la conversación.

—No la recuerdo bien Vitya. —El mendigo suspiró.

Víctor le pidió hacer un esfuerzo al hombre y éste le dio tres números y el código de la región, pero aún faltaban un tercer número y las letras, además que el mendigo no estaba seguro. Lo único que enfatizaba todo el tiempo era el diseño con el que el dueño había personalizado el vehículo, un caballo en llamas de color naranja.

El Mayor Nikiforov agradeció al hombre, le dio una buena cantidad de billetes que sacó de su billetera y se despidió. De inmediato pidió a Yuuri que lo acompañe a la vereda de enfrente, hacia el lugar que señaló el mendigo. Cuando llegaron buscaron entre los arbustos y tal como dijo el hombre la malla del lugar había sido cortada en dos sectores que permitirían el paso de un hombre de regular tamaño y luego fue sujeta de nuevo con cables gruesos de cobre. Los arbustos que cubrían la malla impidieron que los agentes vieran ese detalle los días que hicieron las primeras pesquisas en el parque.

Víctor se preguntaba si ese hallazgo y los datos por fin los conducirían al asesino de Sakura y de ser así si el hombre sería el Depredador o si sería otro asesino. Víctor puso en evidencia el hallazgo y un nuevo equipo de investigación ingresó de nuevo al parque para analizar con más detenimiento ese sector.

Esa noche Yuuri Katsuki esperó que fuese la hora adecuada para llamar a su jefa Minako Okukawa y contarle las novedades sobre el caso.

—El Mayor Nikiforov manejó de forma tan profesional la situación que me parece un hombre admirable Comandante, no solo es buen investigador, también tiene dominio de los escenarios y no deja que las situaciones lo sobrepasen.

—Me alegro que te estés llevando muy bien con el oficial Nikiforov, recuerda que debes aprender mucho de él y que debes apoyarlo en todo lo que necesite sin dudar. Confío en ti.

Yuuri siguió contando en detalle los avances de la investigación y las hazañas de Víctor, lo que no reveló a su superior es que el mendigo era un antiguo conocido del Mayor, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre que cayó en desgracia debido a su adicción al alcohol y que diez años atrás había sido degradado y separado de la institución policial.

La oficial Okukawa escuchó con mucha paciencia las explicaciones de su subordinado y continuó dándole consejos, lo que no le dijo es que había notado que cada vez que se refería al Mayor Nikiforov, el vibrato de su voz y su entusiasmo sobrepasaba en mucho el sentimiento de admiración que cualquiera puede tener por otra persona.

Yuuri no parecía un admirador del trabajo de Nikiforov, se asemejaba más a un fanático del oficial. Minako Okukawa imaginó el rostro de su teniente y pupilo y sonrió.


	7. Siete

—No creo equivocarme si te digo que estas huellas pertenecen a fuerzas combinadas, a fuerzas especiales o algún equipo de intervención, no son suelas comunes. —El especialista terminaba de sacar el último molde de otras tres marcas dejadas por los mismos calzados cuando comenzó a caer una ligera garúa en la ciudad.

La lluvia obligó al equipo de investigadores a refugiarse en las instalaciones de la administración del parque y posibilitó el encuentro entre la teniente Babicheva y el máximo encargado de seguridad del lugar, Ugo Mirchenko un hombre de gran estatura, mirada aguda a través de sus pequeños ojos pardos y nariz puntiaguda que sobresalía en medio de su enjuto rostro. Mila aprovechó para conversar y tratar de convencerlo de hacer una nueva inspección del Alexander Park sin tener que esperar la orden del fiscal.

—Señor Mirchenko usted sabe lo importante que resulta para la policía contar con la mayor inmediatez posible con los elementos que nos ayuden a llegar al sospechoso de estos crímenes y sería de mucha ayuda si usted por interés propio nos permite revisar el área le prometo que no tardaremos y tampoco vamos a incomodar a los visitantes. —Mila intentaba ganarse la anuencia del hombre; sin embargo, éste parecía estar hecho de piedra.

—Yo preferiría seguir los canales regulares, tal vez no hacerlo me traería problemas administrativos y lo que menos quiero ahora es tener más conflictos. —Mirchenko observaba su reloj con insistencia mientras conversaba con los agentes—. El hallazgo del cuerpo en el parque alejó a los visitantes en estos días.

—Se imagina qué dirían sus superiores si en una acción de confianza usted colaborara con las autoridades y eso nos permitiera hallar al responsable, nombraríamos su apoyo en el momento de la captura. —Mila estaba dispuesta a insistir hasta el final—. Yo estoy convencida que podemos hallar algo más, no creo que el Depredador sea un hombre infalible, por algo ha sido descuidado la última vez y debemos aprovechar ese descuido para acercarnos a él.

—No quiero sanciones…

—Señor Mirchenko ¿usted tiene hijas? —Mila debía usar todos sus recursos.

—Dos, una universitaria y la otra que todavía está en la escuela, pero ninguna de las dos será una mujer que baile desnuda para los hombres. —El administrador del parque sí que era un hombre terco.

—Sin embargo, han existido tres muchachas que fueron asesinadas por este hombre y que no tenían nada que ver con una vida nocturna de bares y bulines. —Mila ya se estaba jugando sus últimas cartas.

El hombre se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la teniente Babicheva accedió a su pedido, pero con la condición que las inspecciones sean hechas en secreto, para evitarse problemas con sus superiores.

Mila agradeció con un fuerte apretón de manos, llamó a los chicos de criminalística y entró al parque hacia la zona donde el cerco había sido vulnerado, revisaron por un buen rato y uno de los peritos encontró más huellas del mismo calzado, huellas que estaban completas, el equipo procedió a sacar los moldes.

Por su parte Georgi había logrado averiguar los datos de las constructoras que trabajaron en el mantenimiento de los parques de San Petersburgo en los últimos dos años, necesitaba tener un listado completo de los trabajadores y directivos así que no dudó en llamar a un experto.

—No es mi horario de trabajo. —Yuri exageraba sus bostezos y no es que tuviera sueño, la verdad él quería jugar una partida de póker en línea. —Además tengo miles de nombres que analizar y descartar.

—¿Te imaginas qué diría tu abuelo si supiera que te niegas a apoyar la investigación en un momento tan importante?, Yuri entre esos nombres podría estar el del asesino y tal vez eso haría la diferencia. —Georgi hablaba casi sin respirar y esperaba que el jovencito diera su brazo a torcer.

—Qué me darás a cambio, son muchas horas extras ¿no? —Yuri esperaba unos días de relajo para participar en un campeonato mundial de su juego favorito.

—Un equipo completo VR Mixed Reality con más de veinte mil aplicaciones, visualización de trescientos sesenta grados, compatible con tus todos tus teléfonos inteligentes y con controles touch. —El capitán se estaba arriesgando, debía encontrar la forma cómo cumplir esa enorme promesa.

—Pásame los nombres de esas malditas constructoras y yo veré cómo ingreso a sus archivos, pero por de pronto quiero que me traigas todas esas porquerías que me gusta comer. —Si algo cuidaban en el departamento que dirigía Víctor Nikiforov era que sus integrantes gozaran de buena salud y la nutrición era un aspecto muy cuidado en ellos, incluyendo Yuri Plisetsky; pero de alguna manera el chico siempre ingresaba alimento ultraprocesado a la oficina.

—Está bien… pero que no se entere el jefe. — De inmediato Georgi envió la lista de empresas constructoras. Pero Yuri hizo algo más, dejó un pin y albergó su computadora en un archivo oculto en los ordenadores de la Cámara de Construcción de San Petersburgo, no solo quería hallar listado de nombres, quería hallar también otros datos sobre los hombres que se sentían dueños de la ciudad y en ese momento tendría la buena excusa para investigarlos.

El día moría en San Petersburgo y los agentes se encontraban agotados por que hasta ese momento no veían que sus esfuerzos dieran algún resultado. Era difícil acostarse todas las noches y pensar que tal vez al día siguiente les llamarían para ir a ver la nueva escena de un crimen. Era injusto y a la vez extenuante saber que un hombre cruel jugaba con su trabajo y se daba el permiso de dejar mensajes escritos con la sangre de una jovencita que había sufrido demasiado en sus últimas horas de vida.

Los agentes querían atraparlo y llevarlo a la justicia, encerrarlo de por vida y algunos no dudaban en pensar que si estuviera en sus manos torturarían al hombre el resto de sus vidas. Otabek y Yuri lo harían, Mila le metería un par de plomazos en la cabeza, Anya le haría lo mismo que él hizo con las chicas; Georgi lo vería en la cárcel o el manicomio, para el efecto los dos lugares eran el mismo infierno y Víctor pediría un estudio permanente de su condición para intentar evitar las causas que transforman a un ser humano en un verdadero monstruo.

Esa noche todas las esperanzas quedaban en manos de Yuri Plisetsky que, armado de varios ordenadores y un servidor personal, observando los múltiples monitores y abastecido de pastelitos, piqueo en bolsas, refresco, dos cajas de pizza y tres latas de energizantes; trabajaría sin parar. Su abuelo no aprobaba ese ritmo de vida, pero era consciente que el trabajo incansable de su pequeño sol —como él lo seguía llamando— podría ser la diferencia entre un día más para el departamento de investigación criminal o el momento de la verdad.

En un pequeño y acogedor bar de la avenida Nevsky, Víctor Nikiforov revisaba la carta de bebidas y recomendaba al teniente Yuuri Katsuki que pidiera un blue vodka. Según él, era un trago que no dejaría huellas al siguiente día.

—¿Cómo es que te asignaron el caso Yuuri? —Víctor no dejaba de contemplar al tímido y sosegado policía japonés, lo miraba mientras pensaba que sus posturas y movimientos eran especiales, lo hacían ver como un hombre vulnerable y sin embargo a cada momento lo sorprendía con alguna teoría o conclusión interesante que daba más ideas para seguir investigando.

—La jefa del departamento de policía de investigaciones, Comandante Minako Okukawa, es la encargada de investigar los casos penales más importantes de mi país y yo soy el agente en el que más confía, bueno… eso es lo que me dijo ella. —Las honestas confesiones de Yuuri encendían sus mejillas de tal forma que el mayor Nikiforov podía entender que su modestia era verdadera—. Creo que la experiencia y el esfuerzo que adquirimos los miembros de su equipo nos ha llevado a tener investigaciones exitosas en estos últimos dos años y tal vez sea por eso que me confió el trabajo…

—Tal vez sea porque también eres un brillante intérprete de los hechos y tengas preparación en semiótica y simbología que ayuda mucho a conocer los significados. —Víctor llevaba varios minutos con el rostro apoyado sobre su mano contemplando el rostro pacífico y el brillo especial en la mirada del policía japonés.

—En el equipo también existen muchos oficiales con alta preparación… tal vez lo que pesó un poco más es que yo sé hablar bien el ruso. —Una vez más las blancas mejillas se encendieron en tonos cálidos y Yuuri sonrió intentado disimular su bochorno—. ¿Y usted mayor qué lo llevó a seguir tanto tiempo con este caso?

—Hacer justicia. En un inicio pensé ajusticiar al Depredador para hacerle pagar el crimen de una amiga muy querida; pero conforme fui investigando los crímenes y levantando más cadáveres de mujeres que habían muerto de esa execrable forma, me hice la promesa de encontrar y detener a un hombre que no tiene ningún sentido de humanidad. —La expresión de Víctor cambió de inmediato, los recuerdos pesaban y dolían con intensidad.

Los tragos llegaron y los agentes brindaron, se desearon buena suerte el uno al otro y cuando se quedaron en silencio sus miradas hablaron un lenguaje que no llegaron a entender, un lenguaje que dejó una agradable sensación tibia en el pecho.

—¿Tienes esposa o novia Yuuri? —Víctor necesitaba conocer un poco más al hombre en el que empezó a confiar para encaminar su investigación a nuevos horizontes.

—Me dediqué tanto al trabajo que no me di la oportunidad de pensar en un romance… ¿y usted Mayor? —Esa pregunta fue hecha en un tono tan bajo que Víctor apenas si pudo escucharla.

—Van a ser casi seis años que no tengo ninguna relación importante, el caso ha absorbido mi vida y mis planes, no me gustaría atar a una mujer a una relación en la que la mayor parte del tiempo yo estaré fuera de su rutina por dedicarme a mi trabajo, no sería justo para ella. —Víctor miró en perspectiva su vida y se sintió vacío.

—Vaya somos dos hombres solitarios, nunca me había puesto a pensar en ese tema hasta ahora Mayor Nikiforov. —Yuuri desvió su mirada hacia las luces que iluminaban el cartel de bar.

—Y yo no había pensado lo vacío que me siento hasta ahora. —Víctor suspiró y posó su mirada entristecida en el perfil de su colega, otro corazón sin dueño como él—. Y por favor Yuuri, cuando estemos a solas dime por mi nombre.

—Perdón mayor, creo que no podré…

—Vamos, inténtalo me gustaría mucho que haya algo más de confianza entre los dos.

—Será muy difícil…

—Dime Víctor… solo una vez.

Yuuri dudó, contempló las blanquecinas pestañas, bajó la mirada y con cierto pudor pronunció el nombre del hombre que hacía crecer la cálida sensación que se movía libre como un tornado entre su corazón y su estómago.

—Víc…tor…

Sonrió y sus cálidos ojos de chocolate atraparon el brillo de la mirada celestial, eran tan distintos el uno del otro y sin embargo le parecía que estar junto al mayor Nikiforov era un tiempo agradable.

Por su parte Víctor sentía una conexión poderosa con su abochornado colega, se sentía acogido por sus ojos, sus palabras y sus modales, tan prudentes, tan sutiles, tan encantadores.

Víctor conocía ese sentimiento, sabía que sentir esa felicidad junto a un hombre era algo demasiado especial, no se comparaba con la amistad, para eso tenía a Georgi y Mila a quienes se sentía más unido dentro del equipo de trabajo; en cambio ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en él no se comparaba con el cariño y la lealtad, era superior.

Una vez lo experimentó cuando era aún adolescente y todavía no se imaginaba que trabajaría como policía de investigación. Fue un invierno cuando conoció en las montañas suizas un chico rubio de encantadora sonrisa y mirada seductora con el que compartió sus mañanas de esquí, sus tardes de patinaje en las pistas de hielo de Ginebra y sus noches en la agradable cabaña con calor de leña. Ese invierno Víctor experimentó por primera vez lo que significaba querer a un hombre.

—Un trago más para que entres en calor. —La voz de Víctor parecía la de un niño pequeño que pide a sus padres le lean un cuento más. Yuuri no pudo negarse a ese pedido, ni a esa mirada que brillaba más que las luces del local, ni a esa sonrisa de corazón que lo hacía sonreír como un tonto.

Fue un trago más, mientras hablaban de sus estudios de secundaria y la manera cómo sobrevivieron a esos años difíciles, Víctor intentando ignorar la envidia de sus compañeros que lo aislaban de los grupos de trabajo, Yuuri tratando que no se burlen de su sobrepeso.

Otro trago y coincidieron que las películas de guerra eran de sus favoritas, en especial las que salían de los estudios de Europa. Un trago más y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que les gustaba mucho bailar, pero que no habían tenido la oportunidad en los últimos dos años, absorbidos por el trabajo. Pero esa no sería una noche para ir a una discoteca, eso sería matador.

Otro trago y Víctor se atrevió a decirle a Yuuri que tenía una mirada muy bonita, el teniente sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le subía a la cabeza y luego rio mucho porque se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como sus compañeras adolescentes en el colegio. Eso estaba mal, él era un hombre de veinticuatro, no una chica de dieciséis.

Una copa más y Yuuri le dijo a Víctor que le gustaba verlo sonreír. Y con otra copa más le dijo que también le gustaba verlo cuando estaba muy serio y pensativo, con el dedo índice sobre los labios o el cigarrillo apagado entre los dedos.

Con el último trago de la noche a punto de terminarse, Víctor le confesó que le parecía maravillosa su sonrisa porque parecía que lo hacía con los labios, los ojos y todo su ser, “te iluminas por completo”, le dijo y chocaron sus copas en un brindis final.

No estaban tan mareados, pero decidieron retirarse para que al día siguiente no sintieran el peso de la resaca, mientras Víctor se ofrecía acompañar a Yuuri a su hotel, ambos comenzaron a beber una botella de agua para aplacar la efervescencia del licor. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron al alojamiento.

Con la llave en las manos Yuuri se despidió de Víctor y tambaleando se alejó unos dos o tres metros, suficiente espectáculo para que el Mayor acuda en su ayuda y lo acompañe hasta la puerta de su habitación, lo ayude a ingresar en ella, le ayude a quitarse el sobretodo grueso que llevaba encima y el saco de su oscuro traje, la corbata que le pareció muy delgada. De pronto escucharon un tema muy suave que llegaba desde la habitación contigua. Víctor abrazó a Yuuri acercándolo a su cuerpo y se pusieron a dar vueltas al ritmo de la música.

Yuuri apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del Mayor y éste apretó la cintura del joven policía.

—¿Yuuri si te confieso algo me prometes que no te vas a enojar conmigo? —Víctor esperaba que no fuera demasiado atrevimiento lo que estaba por pedir, rogaba porque no se estuviera equivocando frente a la actitud de Yuuri.

—Estoy tan feliz ahora que nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará enfadar. —Yuuri podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón del Mayor que parecían ecos potentes de las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Lo había dicho y de inmediato en medio de su bochorno Víctor comenzó a pensar en una salida si es que Yuuri se sentía mal con su propuesta, diría que tan solo se trataba de un beso en la mejilla como los que suelen dar los rusos a sus mejores amigos.

Yuuri se detuvo y entornando la mirada subió su rostro en silencio, en clara señal que aceptaba el pedido. Víctor se dijo que no podía estar equivocado y con mucha suavidad rozó los labios del teniente Katsuki, luego los apretó un poco más.

Afuera la lluvia comenzó a intensificar su fuerza opacando con su canto el suave sonido de la música. Adentro el sonido de un beso tierno e inocente unía a dos hombres que no terminaban de entender que las extrañas circunstancias de su encuentro ya estaban escritas en el incomprensible libro del destino.

Yuuri jamás había besado a una chica y no podía explicarse por qué en ese momento estaba tan dispuesto de seguir besando a un hombre, no echaría la culpa al alcohol porque no estaba tan ebrio, antes que sentirse embotado de trago, el teniente Katsuki se sentía inundado de una energía que se expandía y contraía dentro del pecho asemejando los vaivenes de un carrusel. Entendía que se trataba de algún sentimiento intenso, pero como buen japonés no quería darle nombre, no todavía, no con tanta prisa, no tan de inmediato, debía estar convencido de lo que sentía por Víctor y de lo que Víctor sentía por él.

Pero la noche cómplice, la lluvia cantarina, el aroma de tabaco, vodka y madera; el cálido abrazo y la intensa sensación de su primer beso vencieron todas las barreras que Yuuri intentó imponerse a sí mismo.

Durante unos segundos observó a Víctor, sus ojos de cachorro solitario, sus platinados cabellos parecidos a la lluvia y esa irresistible sonrisa. Era tiempo de explorar los misteriosos terrenos del corazón, aquellos que convierten a los humanos en seres muy sensibles y vulnerables, el corazón que sin remedio y sin control latía, se estrujaba, reía y lloraba con cada caricia y con cada susurro.

¿Sería amor?

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Eran las cinco y cincuenta y cuatro minutos en la pantalla del celular, el aparato sonaba sin parar y el identificador decía que Yuri Plisetsky necesitaba con urgencia, comunicarse con su superior, pero Georgi había olvidado poner el sonido, así que el celular vibró varias veces sobre la mesa de noche mientras el capitán Popovich se encontraba a la mitad de su carrera diaria de tres kilómetros con la que comenzaba la mañana.


	8. Ocho

La luz de las primeras horas del día impactaba sobre los párpados de Yuuri Katsuki que trataba de detenerla cubriéndose por completo la cabeza, se sentía un poco mareado, sediento y le dolía todo el cuerpo, recordó que la noche anterior estaban brindando junto con Víctor y que luego llegaron a su pieza en el hotel, escucharon algo de música y hasta intentaron bailar juntos.

Cerró los ojos y de nuevo se dejó vencer por la modorra, fueron solo unos segundos en los que se sintió muy cómodo con el propio calor de su cuerpo. Hasta que el sonido del agua en la regadera le devolvió la consciencia y por fin pudo despertar, estirar sus músculos adoloridos y hacer tronar las coyunturas de sus dedos.

Entonces se dio cuenta que solo vestía la ropa interior y observó con cierto temor las sábanas revueltas en la cama, si no se equivocaba la ropa que se encontraba colgada en el respaldo de la silla pertenecía a Víctor Nikiforov y por si fuera poco el perfume que el Mayor dejó en la almohada le recordó de inmediato el sabor y la textura de los labios del oficial.

Yuuri sintió que el pecho se le hundió, intentaba recordar los hechos de manera ordenada, pero solo tenía un collage de situaciones, palabras, música y caricias que lo sumergió en el mayor de los bochornos que había sentido en su vida. ¿Por qué el Mayor había dormido en su habitación de hotel, por qué cantaba en la ducha mientras se bañaba y sobre todo qué habían hecho la noche anterior?

Yuuri Katsuki escuchó enmudecer la regadera, pero siguió escuchando la voz de Víctor que daba una gran demostración de felicidad. Yuuri no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar la profunda mirada azul y cómo iba a reaccionar si Víctor se acercaba a él con mucha confianza.

—Teniente buenos días espero que tenga bien puesta la cabeza hoy porque nos espera mucho trabajo qué hacer. —Víctor se acercó a su ropa y desató la amarra de la bata de baño.

Yuuri saludó con un escueto “buenos días Mayor”, dio un salto y de inmediato ingresó a tomar un baño, no sabía qué más decir, tampoco se atrevía a preguntar. Tal vez Víctor no entendería bien su falta de memoria y terminaría pensando muy mal de él.

A Víctor le pareció divertida y hasta tierna la manera cómo reaccionó el oficial japonés, entendió que debía darle algo de espacio y tiempo para que logre entender lo que pasaba entre los dos, así que sin hacer drama empezó a cambiarse, al llegar a la oficina sacaría esa camisa nueva que tenía guardada en uno de los gabinetes para alguna emergencia y esa situación sí era una verdadera emergencia, alguien en el trabajo podría notar que no se había cambiado el traje del día anterior.

Víctor se encontraba distraído en sus propios pensamientos ensayando la frase perfecta para explicarle a Yuuri que fue muy feliz con él la noche anterior y que le gustaría seguir conociéndolo más de manera íntima; cuando entró una llamada a su celular y en la pantalla destacó la fotografía de un chico rebelde y malhumorado.

—Adivina qué anciano. —Un gran bostezo sucedió a las clásicas palabras que Yuri Plisetsky pronunciaba cada vez que saludaba a Víctor—. Por ahora tengo dos sospechosos con gran potencial y el tonto de Georgi no me responde porque seguramente tiene el cerebro pegado a la almohada.

—¿Qué tan sospechosos son? —Víctor sabía bien que el muchachito era hábil y que en un asunto tan delicado no podía darse el lujo de cometer alguna falla.

—El primero es un empresario, tiene una gran casa al suroeste de San Pete, esposa, un hijo, fue miembro de las fuerzas especiales y participó en varios conflictos, tiene afición por la cacería y una gran camioneta donde puede esconder hasta un elefante. —Yuri no paraba de bostezar e intentaba mantener los párpados abiertos—. Encaja perfecto con el perfil.

—¿Qué lo acerca a las víctimas? —Víctor sabía que, si no había conexión, no había caso.

—Eso es lo mejor, hace un par de días el capitán Popovich me dio una lista con el nombre de las constructoras que trabajaron en los últimos años mejorando los parques y me pidió que investigue a todos sus trabajadores y a que no adivinas, el tipo es el propietario de la empresa que se encargaba de arreglar los parques en las fechas que encontramos los cuerpos. —El sueño que tenía Yuri superaba de largo su entusiasmo.

—¿Algún dato más? —Víctor intentaba vestirse rápido, pero estaba enredado con su camisa.

—Sí, es aficionado a celebrar con sus amigos en bares nudistas. —Yuri miraba su cama con anhelo, casi podía decirse que en ese momento amaba su almohada.

—Dijiste que tienes otro sospechoso. —El Mayor tomó su arma de reglamento y la acomodó dentro del correaje.

—Es un hombre joven que trabaja en una agencia de seguridad, tiene un departamento en la mejor zona de Vasileostrovsky donde vive solo, no tiene pareja fija, le gusta salir de cacería como al otro tipo, no se le conocen actividades extra a su rutina, ha estudiado varios diplomados en universidades, lleva actualmente una maestría en la universidad estatal de San Pete, nada del otro mundo, pero… cuando apliqué la proyección al mapa que hizo el cuatro ojos, descubrí que si el Depredador siguiera colocando más cuerpos usando el patrón de siempre, la ruta de cadáveres terminaría apuntando al barrio donde está su edificio. —Yuri se sentó en su cama y acarició la almohada como si se tratara del cuerpo tibio de una chica.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? —Víctor no podía descartar a ninguno de los hombres, la seguridad y entusiasmo con los que hablaba el jovencito no podía ser tomado a la ligera, estaba tratando con un niño genio.

—Probablemente en su departamento, tal vez en su trabajo, pero eso no es todo también tiene a su nombre una propiedad que heredó de su padre y se encuentra en un desvío de la ruta veinte al sur. —Yuri observaba el lugar en una gran pantalla que colgaba del lado izquierdo de su centro gamer—. Por el mapa pude ver que es un lugar abandonado, los árboles no me permiten distinguir si se trata de una casa o un galpón.

—Envíame las coordenadas de ese lugar y por favor todavía no hagas pública esta información, quiero estar seguro que no es el hombre equivocado y envía a Georgi donde el tipo de la constructora. —Víctor terminó de ponerse el traje cuando vio que Yuuri salía del baño con la toalla en la cintura y la camisa a medio abotonar.

—Gracias Yuri, agradezco tu valiosa ayuda y tu sacrificio, estuviste toda la jodida noche intentando no dormir para hallar al hijo de perra que debemos atrapar, eres lo más grandioso que le ha pasado al maldito departamento de investigación desde hace mucho tiempo… —Yuri tomó aliento para proseguir su discurso.

—Ya, ya. Entendí Yuri y te agradezco mucho todo, por favor si no es demasiado pedirte ¿puedes coordinar todo con los demás chicos del equipo? —Víctor le hizo una señal a Yuuri para que se vista más a prisa—. Voy a compensarte bien todo tu apoyo.

—¿Cómo me vas a compensar todas mis horas extras y mis noches en vela? —Para ese instante Yuri Plisetsky intentaba no colapsar sobre su almohada.

—Qué te parece un equipo completo con PC gaming con procesador Intel, tarjeta gráfica de tres mil y conexión a banda ancha, además un router con antenas de alto rango y transmisor de alta potencia. —Víctor especificaba cada componente con ciertos detalles mientras le permitía estar listo a Yuuri que corría de un lado al otro de la habitación vistiéndose, poniéndose las correas sobre el torso, buscando su arma oficial y poniéndose encima la gruesa casaca del departamento de policía de Tokio.

—Ya, un equipo completo, con todos los juegos incluidos… —Yuri suspiró resignado, ¿por qué mierda nadie le ofrecía un boleto en primera clase a las Bahamas o el Caribe? Deseaba tanto unas vacaciones de lujo, disfrutar de la playa, comida, tragos y lindas chicas.

Víctor y Yuuri salieron de inmediato del hotel y se dirigieron a prisa a recoger el auto del Mayor que continuaba en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, cercano al bar donde estuvieron la noche anterior. Una vez en el interior buscaron una cadena de comida rápida para llenar esos estómagos vacíos y poder tener energía para afrontar la riesgosa misión.

¿Qué tan riesgosa sería?

Tenían muy pocos datos sobre el hombre que estaban yendo a buscar, sabían que trabajaba en el sector de vigilancia y que le gustaba hacer horarios nocturnos. Respondía en parte al perfil que los expertos hicieron del Depredador, vivía solo y en un lugar apartado; pero no coincidía la descripción de ser un hombre muy fornido que necesitaba recorrer con los cadáveres distancias importantes para dejarlas dentro de los parques.

Por lo que la fotografía mostraba supieron que era un hombre de mediana estatura, no pasaba de los treinta y cinco años, vivía en la ciudad desde hacía varios años, no tenía problemas legales, había tenido su pasado problemático cuando sirvió al ejército ruso en la guerra con Georgia, ¿pero qué soldado no tiene problemas traumáticos post guerra?

Víctor no estaba seguro, el hombre no encajaba con la imagen que él siempre se hizo del asesino, así que con muchas dudas siguió manejando rumbo al suroeste hacia la ruta veinte.

Para Yuuri Katsuki no había duda que ese día encontrarían al Depredador por lo menos uno de los perfiles tenía mucha semejanza al que describió la policía; pero también la ubicación de las viviendas de esos tipos coincidía con el lugar donde los cadáveres hallados apuntaban sus vacíos ojos, el oeste de la ciudad. Yuuri apretó los puños y pidió a todos los dioses y espíritus que los ayudasen a encontrar al monstruo que tanto terror y dolor había causado en San Petersburgo.

En el cómodo departamento de los Plisetsky, Yuri debía coordinar con su superior inmediato sobre los otros dos sospechosos para poder irse a descansar, insistió en el celular hasta que lo dejó un rato esperando que la alarma del reloj despierte a Georgi. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando ingresó en su celular la llamada de su jefe, estaba algo agitado luego de haber corrido dos kilómetros y haber ayudado a la nueva vecina a atrapar a su perrito en el parque.

—Creo que uno de los sospechosos encaja a la perfección con la descripción del Depredador, ¿cómo lo encontraste Yuri? —El capitán Popovich se sentó en su cómodo sillón de la sala y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de enfriamiento antes de tomar un baño.

—Te dije que tenía que revisar un millón de malditas direcciones y nombres, pero elaboré un pequeño logaritmo para que me diera ciertas alertas de acciones sospechosas, el código trabajó por descarte y mira la cantidad de sospechosos se redujo a unos pocos de los cuales dos son los más parecidos al perfil que hicieron los genios de criminalística. —Yuri paró para quitarse el ajustado pantalón de mezclilla y entrar en su suave cama decidiendo que dormiría todo el día.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste a Víctor? —Georgi también se quitó la ropa deportiva para ingresar a la regadera, no tenía más tiempo que perder.

—Sí, pero dijo que iría a ver otros asuntos, está con el oficial japonés y creo que tiene que ver con el caso Sakura. —Yuri se sintió extraño al mentir de esa manera, estaba encubriendo al Mayor, pero también estaba seguro que cuando exploraran la casa tal vez se limitaría a interrogar al aburrido empleado de seguridad.

Georgi agradeció el trabajo de Yuri y de inmediato se puso en contacto con Mila para que fuera donde la fiscal y sacase las órdenes de intervención, también llamó a Anya para que fuera a interrogar al compañero de universidad de Kaori.

Mila dejó cargando su móvil y terminó de despertar con un beso al teniente Altin con quien vivía una tórrida historia de amor con la anuencia de Víctor que solo impuso como condición la mayor discreción posible en las instalaciones de la oficina de investigación.

Otabek Altin era un joven de veintidós años que había sido asignado por el departamento de policía de San Petersburgo para reforzar al equipo del Mayor Víctor Nikiforov en su investigación sobre el peor asesino de los últimos tiempos. 

Altin había llegado a la ciudad cuando apenas era un adolescente, junto con sus padres y hermanos se asentó en la zona este donde vivió una infancia tranquila, hasta que una noche una prima suya llegada de su ciudad natal en Kazajistán no regresó a casa después de sus clases en la universidad, desapareció por seis días y cuando la encontraron pasó a formar parte de, hasta entonces, la pequeña lista de víctimas del Depredador.

Otabek dejó la universidad y aplicó los exámenes para la policía, fue quien ocupó el primer lugar en el ingreso de ese año. Culminó con éxito sus estudios y solo ocho meses atrás había sido asignado al que sería su primer trabajo y lo primero que hizo fue enamorarse de su compañera Mila y cortejarla con gran éxito.

Los dos saltaron de la cama y fueron a tomar una ducha rápida, Otabek regresaría a su aburrida rutina de observar videos y Mila saldría en misión con el jefe. Luego se verían en la noche, irían a cenar y tomar un par de cervezas y regresarían a casa a amarse una vez más. Eso si el Mayor Nikiforov no les ordenaba algún trabajo extra.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, una bella mujer policía usando un ajustado pantalón de vestir negro, tacones altos de charol y blusa blanca de seda, esperó en la puerta de la facultad de negocios internacionales de la universidad estatal a Adrik Korovin, amigo íntimo de Kaori Yoshikawa, el que más la conocía y sabía sus secretos y el último que la vio con vida en la fiesta.

Cuando ella se acercó al muchacho éste no sospechó que se trataba de una mujer policía, una vez que Anya lo apartó del grupo de amigos usando su actitud coqueta y su sensualidad solo tuvo que pronunciar una frase corta y contundente para persuadir al joven de acompañarla a la estación.

—Ya sabemos que eres el cómplice, así que necesitamos tu confesión.

—No fui yo, se lo juro, tampoco sé mucho sobre el hombre con el que Kaori se citó esa noche fuera de la fiesta. —El chico no sabía si sentirse más intimidado por la actitud recia de la oficial o por el pronunciado escote que dejaba ver las pequeñas pecas que adornaban sus duros senos.

—¿Quién sabe más sobre el bastardo asesino? —Anya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Mi novia, ella y Kaori eran muy buenas amigas y siempre compartían todos sus secretos, ella sabe bien quién es ese hombre.

—¿Y por qué carajo no lo dijeron antes? —Anya se mostraba bastante enfurecida, no era para menos pues esos chicos habían ocultado información valiosa que hubiera ayudado a encontrar al Depredador.

—Teníamos miedo… mucho miedo oficial.

El hombre que describieron los chicos, pero del que nunca supieron el nombre ni la actividad a la que se dedicaba, era casado y vivía en la zona suroeste de la cuidad, eso era lo único que sabían de él.

Kaori siempre le contaba a su amiga todo lo que le decía y le hacía; pero nunca reveló ningún detalle más, solo lo vieron con ella un par de veces y por pocos segundos. La amiga de Kaori reveló que ella estaba cansada de ser la amante y que le obligaría a tomar una decisión entre ella y su esposa, además le dijo que estaba dispuesta a revelar todo el secreto si él no la prefería.

Con esos datos Anya no esperó llegar a la oficina y de inmediato llamó a Georgi que se encontraba rumbo al sur oeste gracias a la información que le dio Yuri Plisetsky.


	9. Nueve

Moskovsky es uno de los distritos de San Petersburgo, considerado la puerta sur de la ciudad y es por esa salida que un Granta Sport circulaba a velocidad promedio por la ruta E20 en dirección a Cheremykino, una pequeña población con una estación de servicio y algunas tiendas de paso. La zona era boscosa y estaba circundada por terrenos de cultivo era el escenario ideal para albergar una casa solitaria que se distinguía en la imagen satelital a penas por su techo y la punta de la chimenea hecha de piedra.

El Mayor Víctor Nikiforov estaba al volante muy seguro que su corazonada era lo único que debía seguir para encontrar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se hizo durante tantos años. Junto a él, el teniente Katsuki revisaba una y otra vez el mapa satelital que Yuri Plisetsky había compartido minutos atrás y cotejaba los lugares por donde pasaban con la pantalla del celular.

Víctor había decidido apagar los radio comunicadores ya que a esa distancia solo harían ruido y no los necesitaban. Además, el Mayor pensaba que tal vez sería una visita protocolar para determinar quién o quienes vivían en esa alejada propiedad.

Lo más probable sería que luego de inspeccionar la casa por fuera trataran de encontrar a la gente que vivía alrededor para preguntarles sobre sus habitantes y su rutina diaria, si habían notado algo sospechoso o si eran gente de bien, como muchas personas suelen describir a sus vecinos; pero el oficial lo pensó bien y recordó que los vecinos más cercanos a esa propiedad eran los trabajadores de una estación de servicios y de un market pequeño.

—¿Te sientes bien Yuuri? —El Mayor notó que el teniente no paraba de mover sus pies, punta taco, punta taco; además de sus continuos movimientos de cabeza comprobando las direcciones y esa le pareció que era una actitud inusual para un policía experimentado.

—Nunca antes he disparado un arma… en verdad sí, pero… —Yuuri mostraba cierta agitación y entrecortaba cada vez más las palabras—. Soy el más puntual en el entrenamiento de tiro y conozco bien el uso de diferentes armas, pero… nunca me vi en la necesidad de apuntar y disparar contra un ser humano.

—¿Qué modelo es tu favorito? —El Mayor sabía que debía distraer la atención de su compañero, lo necesitaba tranquilo y firme si querían actuar como equipo.

—La Glock de cuarta generación. —Yuuri se mostró sorprendido por la actitud despreocupada de Víctor aun así decidió seguir con la conversación—. Es bastante ligera y versátil, además no se traba y me permite sujetar bien la empuñadura.

Yuuri portaba una a un lado de su correa oficial y además portaba el arma reglamentaria que todo oficial de policía debía llevar cuando hacían operativos sorpresa en las zonas más problemáticas de Tokio. Apretó un poco los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y pudo sentir las dos pistolas.

—Yo prefiero los rifles de largo alcance, son muy certeros; pero cuando tengo que salir en misión siempre llevo conmigo la Kots. Ella jamás me ha fallado. —Víctor dio un pequeño golpe a la zona donde tenía guardada el arma—. Su seguro es muy ligero y las cacerinas contienen más proyectiles que otras armas oficiales, es una verdadera belleza, con ella puedo disparar incluso bajo el agua.

Yuuri sonrió cuando escuchó hablar con tanto entusiasmo de un objeto que la mayoría de la gente teme. Recordó de nuevo que él era uno de los mejores en las prácticas de tiro, aun con su miopía podía ser muy certero en sus disparos; solo que en ese momento le gustaría seguir apuntando a blancos de plástico o silicona.

—Yuuri si debes disparar no dudes en hacerlo, nunca dudes, ni por un segundo porque esa pequeña fracción de tiempo representa la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte de tu compañero. —Víctor tenía que ser frontal con el oficial y en ese instante crucial no podía sostener una discusión ética sobre el uso de las armas.

…

El capitán Popovich y la teniente Babicheva se dirigieron hacia la zona Oeste de San Petersburgo, a la casa de uno de los empresarios más importantes de construcción de la ciudad, era un militar retirado y que en pocos años había adquirido mucha maquinaria, inmuebles y poder gracias a sus contactos.

Y aunque sabían que el Depredador jamás dejaría alguna prueba en su vivienda, estaban seguros que el perfil lo había descrito a la perfección, un hombre alto, de edad media, residencia fija, disciplinado, que tuviera alguna conexión con las fuerzas armadas o la policía, tal vez con familia y un trabajo estable.

Era el perfecto disfraz para un cazador, nadie sospecharía de un hombre que viviera como un miembro más de la comunidad, mucho menos que fuese un defensor de la ley. Pero Georgi Popovich sabía que esos seres se sentían justicieros tal como lo dijo en una de sus primeras cartas el monstruo.

—¿En qué los puedo atender oficiales? —La hermosa esposa de Pavel Maksimov llevaba un traje de diseñador y olía a alcohol a esa hora de la mañana.

—Espero nos disculpe señora, somos miembros de la oficina de investigación criminal y necesitamos hablar con su esposo. —Gerogi confiaba que la mujer se intimide un poco y les permita tener una revisión somera de la casa.

—Mi esposo está muy ocupado en este momento, tal vez y en un par de días podrían buscarle en su oficina, verá este es mi hogar y tengo un hijo pequeño que podría asustarse con vuestra presencia. —La mujer se plantó firme en la puerta de su vivienda.

—Este es un documento de la fiscalía que nos da autorización de llevar a su esposo a la delegación para hablar con él. —Georgi se las jugó y sacó un documento que correspondía a otra inspección, se lo mostró rápido a la mujer y ésta cedió al pedido de los dos oficiales.

Mila no podía creer que su jefe haya utilizado una artimaña para encontrar al tipo y forzarlo a ir con ellos, mientras salía la verdadera orden del juzgado y eso solo dependía de una llamada suya a la fiscal. La mujer no tuvo más remedio que hacer pasar a ambos agentes y subir para llamar a su esposo que estaba en la bañera en ese momento.

Sin perder tiempo los agentes hicieron una revisión breve de la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el cuarto de estudio del empresario y revisaron algunos cajones y gabinetes. Observaron que tenía una gran colección de armas de fuego de diferentes modelos, luego vieron que poseía muchas medallas y algunas fotografías de sus hazañas deportivas al interior de la institución.

Con cierta prisa pasaron hacia el patio trasero y solo observaron los juegos de los niños y la casa abandonada de un perro. Y por supuesto allí se encontraba la gran camioneta que Yuri describió, era ideal para transportar cualquier cosa y de acuerdo a los videos que revisó Otabek, el vehículo siempre estuvo estacionado en los parques días y horas previas al hallazgo de los cuerpos.

—Oficiales buenos días, qué se les ofrece. —El hombre ataviado con un finísimo traje de marca color azul se mostraba muy calmado. ¿Sería porque no tenía nada que ver con los asesinatos o sería porque era un frío asesino en serie?

—Señor Maksimov queremos hablar con usted, ya sabemos todo y esperamos su amplia colaboración, mi gente en el departamento tiene ubicada esta camioneta como sospechosa de hechos delictivos y ha seguido sus pasos durante estos últimos años. —Georgi tenía que ganar tiempo porque si el hombre le pedía la orden, estaría en problemas.

—¿De qué se me acusa oficial? —Pavel Maksimov siguió hablando con tranquilidad.

—Es sobre las muchachas. —Georgi no quiso decir más porque en las escaleras apareció un pequeño de unos cuatro o cinco años que los miraba con mucho temor.

El hombre asintió y siguió a los oficiales hasta la patrulla, se sentó en el asiento posterior y con extrema frialdad les dijo—. Bueno es mejor acabar con todo esto, los voy a llevar al lugar.

Durante media hora Georgi condujo en absoluto silencio siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba el empresario, Mila coordinaba por mensajes con la fiscal Baranovskaya, que a su vez coordinaba con el juez y ajustaban los requerimientos de una orden de detención, la agente Babicheva le dijo que estaban seguros que era el Depredador; pero lo que les esperaba en el lugar de destino superaba con creces todo lo que habían imaginado.

Un gran cerco eléctrico circundaba el lugar cercano al puerto, el empresario habló desde la patrulla con el encargado de la vigilancia, a lo lejos se veía una construcción similar a las bodegas y almacenes portuarios, un pabellón íntegro que se dividía en dos mitades separadas por un espacio central, a cada lado de esa enorme área apreciaron veinte puertas de acero cerradas por fuera, como si se tratara de una prisión, cada puerta tenía una ventana por donde se podía mirar en el interior. Cuando Georgi se acercó a observar el interior de la primera puerta creyó ver a una mujer durmiendo en una cama estrecha.

—Oiga señorita ¿está usted bien? —Georgi golpeó la puerta con fuerza y la mujer se levantó de inmediato y empezó a gritar y llorar en un idioma desconocido para los oficiales.

Ambos reaccionaron y obligaron con las armas en mano a que el empresario llame a los encargados del lugar para que abran las puertas. Adentro chicas de toda clase y condición se encontraban encadenadas a las camas. Al fondo de la construcción, en una especie de salón lleno de sillas que miraban a un escenario, los oficiales vieron objetos de castigo, sometimiento y tortura.

No les quedó duda, tal vez en medio de una práctica sadomasoquista Maksimov, poderoso empresario y ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales de asalto del ejército de Rusia, sobrepasaba el límite de la tortura y asesinaba a alguna de esas esclavas que tenía prisionera en su propiedad del puerto de San Petersburgo.

Tal vez y existía toda una red criminal de tráfico de mujeres y para desviar la atención, mataban de manera cruel a alguna que otra muchacha y las dejaban aparentando ser un asesino serial.

La teniente Babicheva llamó de inmediato a los refuerzos y confirmó a la fiscal Baranovskaya las sospechas, mientras que el capitán Popovich intentó comunicarse con Víctor, pero éste no contesto sus insistentes llamadas.

—Yuri es importante que nos comuniquemos con Víctor, han encontrado al Depredador, ¿cuántas veces más te lo voy a repetir? —Por más intimidante que se veía Otabek Altin no estaba logrando convencer al chico “Smart” para que indique el paradero de su superior.

Yuri sabía que si era infidente con el pedido de Víctor este podría pedir su separación del equipo y él no quería eso. Así que negó todo el tiempo, no quiso ni mostrar la pantalla de los ordenadores, su abuelo esperaba afuera el final del interrogatorio y sabía que su nieto jamás iba a ser infidente con su superior. Por un lado, Nikolay Plisetsky se sentía muy orgulloso de la actitud de su pequeño, pero por otro deseaba que por lo menos suelte alguna pista para comunicar la gran novedad al hombre que lo había dado todo durante tantos años por encontrar al maldito asesino.

—Te lo voy a pedir por última vez de buena manera o… —Otabek ya había sobrepasado el límite de su paciencia hacía varios minutos.

—¿O si no qué vas a hacer? —Yuri lo miró desafiante.

En menos de un segundo Otabek le hizo una llave chock y a pesar que el oficial era de menor estatura, el nieto del general quedó comprimido entre sus brazos sintiendo que su antebrazo se partía y que el ajuste sobre su cuello le privaba de aire.

Pero Yuri no dijo nada, prefería desmayarse antes de hablar. Ni siquiera su abuelo lo había persuadido con el argumento que Víctor debía estar presente en la captura y tenían que encontrarlo de inmediato.

—Suéltalo gladiador, Yuri no va a hablar si no se le trata con respeto y si no hablamos en el lenguaje que él entiende. —Anya separó a los dos jovencitos, ayudó a Yuri a sentarse, esperó que dejase de toser y que recuperase aliento, luego se acercó insinuante al muchacho—. Hagamos un trato Yuri, si nos dices dónde está Víctor o nos comunicas con él te prometo que te ayudaré con tu problema de castidad este fin de semana.

La hermosa mujer sonrió esperando que su belleza convencería al muchachito, lo había observado desde hacía mucho tiempo y estaba segura que Yuri la espiaba con fines poco románticos.

Yuri le clavó la mirada intimidante intentando descubrir si la promesa era verdadera, luego sus ojos rodaron hacia el escote y finalmente advirtió que el aroma de la capitana lo volvía loco. Anya era tan inalcanzable que perderse esa oportunidad sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer.

—¡Maldita sea, no voy a decir nada! —La voz de Yuri sonó muy firme, pero su dedo índice apuntó a la dirección que le había enviado a Víctor temprano por la mañana. Yuri decidió correr el riesgo con Anya.

La oficial ajustó la entrepierna abierta del chiquillo con su rodilla y susurró a su oído. —Gracias cariño, te lo voy a compensar bien.

Otabek rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia la puerta, tenía las coordenadas en el celular, debía salir en ese momento para el lugar porque les quedaba un largo recorrido.

—¿Es verdad que encontraron al Depredador? —Yuri se volteó hacia las pantallas de sus ordenadores para disimular la reciente erección que Anya le había provocado—. ¿Por qué están tan seguros?

—¿Por qué lo dices hijo? —El General Plisetsky ingresó a la habitación de Yuri ni bien se solucionó el problema.

—Porque Víctor y el cuatro ojos fueron a un lugar donde se supone que estaba otro sospechoso, Víctor escogió el lugar guiado como siempre por su instinto y ya saben que debemos hacer caso cada vez que ese bobo tiene una corazonada. —Yuri no quería pensar que el Mayor Nikiforov se había equivocado.

—¿Había un sospechoso más? —Los tres oficiales miraron con sorpresa a Yuri y éste ya no pudo disimular su metida de pata.

—Yuri hace más de tres horas que Víctor no contesta nuestras llamadas, ni siquiera ha prendido la radio… —Otabek sí que se molestó en ese instante.

—Él dijo que quería estar seguro que fuera el sospechoso… —Yuri agachó la mirada.

—Pero no puede estar incomunicado durante tanto tiempo. —Ese silencio no era una buena señal, el abuelo de Yuri pensó que los oficiales podrían estar corriendo algún peligro—. Altin, Petrova vayan de inmediato al lugar y tengan mucho cuidado.

Los dos policías salieron a prisa de la casa del General y con las coordenadas establecidas y los mapas abiertos tomaron sus vehículos, ella un Corvette ZR1 y él una moto Kawasaki H2. Adentro en la casa de los Plisetsky Yuri comenzó a experimentar por primera vez la molesta sensación del temor haciéndose presente en la boca del estómago.

—Abuelo… ¿por qué piensas que Víctor y Katsuki corren peligro?

—Hijo, ¿recuerdas que el Depredador señaló que él no había matado a Sakura?

La mirada de Yuri retornó al mapa buscando las coordenadas, deseando que los oficiales se comunicasen otra vez y preguntándose con temor si había otro asesino en serie.

Yuri dejó de sentir el piso bajo sus pies.


	10. Diez

Andrey Isaev, metro setenta y ocho y setenta kilogramos de carne sobre los huesos; ejecutivo junior de una gran empresa que brindaba seguridad en edificios públicos y privados; ojos azul claro y suelta melena rubia hasta los hombros, veintisiete años a cuestas y hablar pausado, respetuoso de las normas y la moral con la que fue educado en una institución privada perteneciente a la iglesia ortodoxa. Marcados ángulos en el rostro y caminar lento, delgado, pero atlético, amante del buen comer, solía ser discreto y reservado con su vida privada, un buen amigo para las pocas personas que conformaban su círculo social, el chico más atractivo según la opinión de sus compañeras de facultad.

Amaba salir de cacería con un grupo de amigos de la universidad que se reunían cada dos o tres meses, fascinado admirador de Poe, de los autos antiguos y de la ópera. En sus ratos libres practicaba la taxidermia, técnica que heredó de su padre y que le permitía regalar a sus conocidos el cuerpo disecado y relleno de algún animal que cayó bajo las municiones de su rifle.

Tras la separación de sus padres tuvo que vivir en el hogar de su madre cuando ella decidió empezar una nueva vida. Durante años soportó callado y sumiso la grave adicción de su madre por el alcohol y otras sustancias hasta que ella murió a manos de uno de sus clientes que compraban la droga que ella solía vender en casa, esa era la historia que con mucha pena contaba a quienes llegaban a ser sus más íntimos camaradas. Desde entonces se convirtió en casi un ermitaño, salvo por las fugaces salidas con algunas compañeras de la universidad o del trabajo, quienes por lo general buscaban su amable compañía y la belleza de su varonil rostro.

Andrey Isaev amaba el silencio, amaba a las mujeres sencillas, le gustaba disfrutar de una buena charla acompañada de vino frente a la chimenea, era muy creativo y amable en la intimidad. Fascinaba a las chicas de la universidad con sus conocimientos de cinematografía, música y las enamoraba con poesías; pero no llegaba a profundizar ninguna relación porque tenía miedo al compromiso y al abandono; tal vez fruto del abandono que sufrió en la infancia porque su madre solía ausentarse de casa por largos periodos en los que él quedaba a cargo de alguna vecina solidaria.

Esa mañana Andrey aprovechaba su día de descanso en la oficina y se dedicó desde temprano a la actividad que le hacía desconectarse del mundo por algunas horas, estaba disecando el cuerpo de un gato montés que vendería a un coleccionista amigo del amigo de un amigo. Había vaciado el cuerpo de órganos cuando se dio cuenta que le hacía falta una herramienta de precisión para separar ligamentos, se dirigió hacia el depósito de herramientas y cuando entró no pudo evitar observar el rostro de Kaori en la segunda sección de un diario local, todavía buscaban al Depredador y la policía no tenía ninguna pista. El hombre tomó el diario y algo molesto lo arrojó hacia el cesto de basura que estaba lleno de papel sanitario y toallas manchadas de sangre.

En la casa reinaba la tranquilidad y las voces de los intérpretes de Otello de Verdi, su ópera favorita. Andrey estaba a punto de retornar al cuarto de preparación cuando escuchó voces varoniles hablando bajo, se detuvo tras una gruesa puerta y por las rendijas observó a dos hombres ingresar a la sala por la puerta lateral de su vivienda, agudizó la mirada y reconoció al más alto y de cabello plateado.

Andrey creía adivinar por qué el encargado del departamento de investigaciones criminales y el policía enviado de Japón estaban en su vivienda. Por un instante pensó en salir a su encuentro y atenderlos, pedirles alguna explicación por la invasión de su hogar; pero prefirió callarse y observarlos agazapado entre las sombras que reinaban por doquier en su vivienda. En silencio tomó entre sus manos uno de sus cuchillos destajadores y vio a los oficiales separarse para explorar los oscuros ambientes sabía bien que si lo hallaban le preguntarían por Sakura y él no sabría qué responder.

Cuando el Mayor Nikiforov y el teniente Katsuki ingresaron a la casa de inmediato sintieron el frío reinante en el lugar, parecía que nadie había encendido la calefacción en mucho tiempo, también sintieron ingresar por sus fosas nasales el fétido olor de la carne podrida unida al potente aroma del formol y por supuesto que escucharon la interpretación de la ópera que podía oírse en los parlantes repartidos por todos los ambientes de la casa.

—¿Andrey Isaev? —Víctor llamó un par de veces en voz alta incluso por encima del nivel de la música; pero nadie respondió.

Seguros que no había nadie por lo menos en el primer nivel de la casa y en los ambientes cercanos a la entrada, Víctor y Yuuri se animaron a ingresar más para explorar el lugar.

Los muebles viejos se encontraban repartidos de manera ordenada y hasta armónica, un viejo sofá de tres cuerpos de cuero marrón sobre el que podía apreciarse la piel de un felino que a primera vista no pudieron identificar, dos sillones de dos cuerpos y tres sillones de un solo cojín que circundaban una mesa de vidrio con base de bronce bajo la cual se encontraba desplegada la piel de un enorme oso que conservaba su cabeza y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre ellos.

Víctor vio que era infructuoso que Yuuri y él exploraran el lugar juntos así que para aprovechar el tiempo de la visita y dado que nadie respondió a su llamado, el Mayor ordenó a Yuuri subir al segundo nivel y hacer una somera revisión de los cuartos.

—No te detengas en ninguna habitación, no trates de encontrar pruebas, nadie las escondería en su vivienda, solo verifica si el tipo está o no, luego baja de inmediato. — Yuuri estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Víctor lo tomó del brazo y le mostró su pistola—. Mejor camina preparado y no dudes en disparar si te ves en problemas.

—Tú también cuídate Víctor. —Yuuri no quería apartarse del superior. Más que sentir miedo por sí mismo tenía miedo porque algo malo le suceda a ese maravilloso oficial.

Mientras subía las escaleras de piedra Yuuri podía ver su sombra proyectarse gigantesca sobre la pared que estaba adornada con cuadros familiares. No se detuvo a verlos porque concentró su mirada en el oscurísimo corredor con baranda de madera que parecía dividir los ambientes del segundo nivel en dos partes. El teniente Katsuki decidió explorar primero el sector frontal de la casa y caminando casi a tientas sintió que el piso enmaderado crujía bajo sus pies, una situación incómoda porque el sonido delataba su posición. Si alguien quisiera atacarlo le sería muy fácil ubicarlo.

Pero Yuuri no se iba a detener por ese motivo, con los brazos extendidos y la pistola lista para disparar entre las manos siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del primer dormitorio, al ver que no estaba cerrada la empujó con lentitud y observó que nadie se encontraba en frente, hizo un rápido ingreso y volteó de inmediato para ver si alguien lo esperaba tras la puerta.

La luz no era bienvenida en esa habitación pues las portezuelas de las ventanas se encontraban selladas con dos pedazos de madera que las atravesaban. A un costado de la ventana se hallaba un voluminoso ropero de tres cuerpos cuyas cerraduras se encontraban bajo llave. Yuuri acercó el oído al mueble intentando sentir el movimiento o la respiración de alguien; pero no oyó nada.

De inmediato salió del dormitorio y se dirigió al que tenía en frente, volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento y también volvió a encontrar el mismo mobiliario. Una vieja cama con espaldar alto de madera, bien tendida, un mueble de cómoda, un librero vacío y un ropero de tres cuerpos cerrado. Las rendijas de las puertas permitían el paso de delgadísimos haces de luz que ayudaban a distinguir las formas de los muebles y su ubicación, Yuuri caminaba lento para no seguir haciendo ruido sobre el piso y para no tropezar con ningún mueble.

Cada vez que ingresaba a una habitación la adrenalina subía causando una excesiva agitación, pero su mente reaccionaba de inmediato controlando el intenso miedo que tenía y a la vez el coraje que sentía en el corazón al saber que el hombre que buscaban tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y que era la clave para saber por qué la señorita Kaori murió de esa forma tan cruel.

Abajo el panorama era similar, las ventanas de todos los ambientes se encontraban selladas con maderas tachonadas de clavos y la escasa luz que se filtraba por las rendijas no permitían apreciar los detalles, a duras penas Víctor lograba avanzar entre el mobiliario.

Había dejado la sala y abrió una puerta de vidrio y madera de doble hoja que la separaba del comedor, el olor a humedad era notorio, parecía que nadie había abierto ese ambiente en mucho tiempo, una mesa larga con diez sillas lo recibió en silencio, el espejo de un antiguo aparador brillaba a pesar de la escasa iluminación, otro aparador corto se apostaba delante de una pared en la que destacaba el retrato enmarcado de una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio ensortijado y vestido escotado.

Víctor miró los detalles del comedor y volvió a observar la sala a través de los vidrios de la puerta, agachó su cabeza y miró bajo la mesa, pasando la vista con rapidez por sus patas torneadas y gruesas y las patas de las sillas que parecían viejos troncos estériles de los árboles del bosque. Escuchó un chirrido molesto y levantó de inmediato el cuerpo apuntando con la pistola, pero no vio a nadie. El siguiente chirrido le dijo que Yuuri estaba caminando justo en el ambiente que estaba sobre el comedor, Víctor pensó que ese ruido era peligroso porque de estar el asesino esperando en alguna de las habitaciones, el sonido delataría a Yuuri.

Por un momento pensó en subir junto al joven, su corazón palpitaba sintiendo el miedo de haberlo dejado ir solo, recordó que Yuuri le dijo “cuide de mí” el día que lo conoció y en ese momento Víctor no estaba honrando su promesa. Había dado dos pasos para dirigirse hacia la sala y luego alcanzar a Yuuri cuando creyó escuchar unos pasos que no eran los del oficial japonés.

De inmediato el Mayor se puso en alerta y se dirigió hacia el ambiente contiguo al comedor, solo una cortina de cuentas separaba el lugar, Víctor estiró la mano y separó la mitad de las lianas, ese era el ambiente más oscuro de la casa, el Mayor no pudo evitar chocar con una silla, tanteo con la mano izquierda el filo del espaldar, mientras que con la derecha seguía empuñando su arma reglamentaria que la movía apuntando a la nada en mitad del lóbrego ambiente.

Al final de ese cuarto pequeño podía ver que la luz ingresaba por el espacio entre la puerta y el piso, guiándose por esa luz Víctor caminó y buscó la manija de la puerta. Al abrirla observó una gran ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero de la casa, los vidrios sucios y empañados no evitaban que el cuarto esté bien iluminado, era un espacio de dieciséis metros cuadrados bordeado de mesones de granito sobre los que se podía ver los cuerpos de varios animales, algunos rellenos y terminados, otros a medio llenar y dos gatos monteses recién cazados, con los vientres abiertos y las entrañas extraídas que habían sido depositadas en un balde de metal del que se desprendía un olor insoportable. Víctor observó algunas moscas revoloteando en la ventana y las herramientas dejadas a un lado de uno de los cadáveres le decían que alguien había estado trabajando en ellos antes que ingresaran a la casa.

El Mayor Nikiforov se puso en alerta, tal vez el taxidermista había salido un rato o quizá estaba oculto sin responder. Tomando su pistola con ambas manos Víctor se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de esa mugrienta habitación, giró la perilla y jaló la puerta sin dejar de apuntar con el arma.

En el piso superior Yuuri había completado su rigurosa inspección y no halló nada inusual, solo un dormitorio que al parecer estaba ocupado por una persona, una persona muy organizada que había dejado todos los cajones de los muebles cerrados con llave, esa era la única pieza que contaba con un televisor y los objetos personales que se encontraban sobre el tocador mostraban que era el dormitorio de un varón. Unas cuantas libretas apiladas, un cofre de madera, una navaja de bolsillo, algunas monedas y un par de frascos de colonia.

Yuuri ingresó al baño, el único lugar iluminado del segundo nivel y solo vio toallas limpias bien organizadas en los colgadores de aluminio, artículos de limpieza personal, un gabinete con espejo muy pulcro y un rollo nuevo de papel sanitario. Una bañera limpia y seca, el inodoro bien aseado, lavabo seco y brillante. Al parecer el hombre tenía una fijación especial por mantener bien limpio su espacio.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Yuuri observó una puerta en el techo del corredor, la luz que provenía de la toillet le permitió ver una manija de la que pendía una cuerda, con mucho cuidado se acercó hacia el lugar, dudó por un momento si debía intentar jalar esa cuerda y abrir la puerta de lo que parecía ser un ático, tendría que guardar por unos segundos su arma y era una decisión arriesgada, pero debía saber que ese lugar estaba también vacío… o tal vez no.

Cuando Yuuri jaló la puerta esta rechinó con fuerza y el teniente se arrepintió de haber provocado el molesto sonido, a esas alturas y con tanto escándalo ocasionado por el sonido del piso y los goznes de la puerta del ático, pensó que si alguien se ocultaba en el lugar estaría tal vez esperándolo preparado.

El teniente Katsuki respiró profundo y tomó valor, de inmediato comenzó a subir por las escalerillas que cayeron junto con la puerta y trató de sostener con más firmeza el arma. Cuando tuvo la cabeza dentro del lugar miró a todos lados intentando ubicar algo o alguien, ese sí que era un lugar muy oscuro y por más que intentaba agudizar la vista no pudo observar nada, Yuuri pensó que era el mejor momento para salir de allí, si el asesino se ocultaba en ese lugar ya le hubiera atacado.

Por su parte el Mayor Nikiforov pasó a prisa el pequeño pasaje que separaba el cuarto de taxidermia de la cocina, al ingresar por la puerta abatible se encontró en otro de los ambientes que tenía mucha iluminación y a diferencia del cuarto del frente era un lugar muy pulcro, casi inmaculado. Nadie podría esconderse en ella, porque los mesones eran abiertos y mostraban el perfecto orden y organización de los servicios, vajilla, menaje y utensilios. El Mayor decidió salir hacia el patio por la puerta de vidrio y madera que se hallaba al final del ambiente, estando afuera pudo sentir el olor fétido de la carne en descomposición, al fondo junto al cerco de protección de la casa se encontraban dos tachos grandes de basura, cuando Víctor los abrió descubrió los restos podridos de varios animales. No pudo soportar el hedor y la visión de los gusanos dándose un festín con la carne, así que decidió regresar para ver cómo estaba Yuuri, al parecer no había nadie en esa casa.

Víctor ingresó a la cocina y decidió salir por la puerta abatible del costado para revisar ese último rincón del estrecho pasillo que parecía contener una alacena. Caminó unos seis pasos cuando sintió que soplaba viento por una rendija del delgado mueble, observó bien y palpó sus bordes, sin temor a equivocarse Víctor supo que era el marco de una puerta. Empujó el mueble con mucho cuidado y éste cedió.

El Mayor sujetó con ambas manos la pistola mientras seguía empujando la pesada puerta, ésta se abrió hasta la mitad de su trayectoria cuando de pronto alguien golpeó las muñecas de Víctor provocando que suelte la pistola. Al caer el arma se disparó de manera automática y el Mayor pudo ver la luz del estallido de una bala, al mismo tiempo su visión periférica le mostró el brillo aterrador de una hoja de acero muy afilada que se cernía sobre él, Víctor empujó por completo la puerta con un pie y observó el brillo de unos ojos mientras el puñal bajaba sin remedio hacia su cuello.

De pronto escuchó el estallido de un disparo y un segundo después pudo sentir el calor de una bala pasar junto a él rosándole la oreja, entonces miró el brillo de un solo ojo, se movió por instinto y el puñal siguió su inexorable trayectoria. De inmediato el mayor Nikiforov retrocedió y sujetó su hombro con la mano izquierda.

—¡Victooooooor! —El teniente Katsuki corrió hasta sostener la caída del jefe policial y como si todo se sucediera en cuadros fotográficos Yuuri fue testigo de la forma cómo Víctor se quitaba el puñal que por fortuna no logró ingresar por completo en su cuerpo, de inmediato la sangre manchó la camisa, el traje y el sobretodo del Mayor, pero además Yuuri observó con terror cómo un hombre tan alto como Víctor se desplomaba de vientre sobre el piso del pasillo. Cuando su rostro golpeó el suelo Yuuri miró la parte posterior del cráneo, la bala había abierto un enorme boquete por donde salían sesos y sangre sin parar.

—Tranquilo Yuuri, estoy bien. —Víctor se encontraba arrodillado sobre el piso y con gran esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie.

—Pero… estás sangrando. —Yuuri podía sentir el calor y el olor de la sangre del Mayor.

—No es nada, la sangre sellará pronto la herida. —Víctor miró al hombre tendido sobre el piso, lo pateo dos veces para asegurarse que había muerto y luego miró hacia el fondo del iluminado callejón.

Junto con Yuuri caminaron hasta el borde y observaron unas escaleras de cemento que llevaban hacia un sótano, cuando ambos bajaron el último peldaño se encontraron con una construcción sólida, un pasillo ancho que contaba con la tenue iluminación de tres lámparas que colgaban repartidas en toda su longitud.

A los costados del pasaje observaron seis puertas delgadas y también notaron que la música que se escuchaba en toda la casa provenía de la última puerta a la izquierda. Víctor empuño de nuevo su arma con cierta dificultad por el dolor que le provocaba su sangrante herida y junto a Yuuri se dispusieron a ambos lados de la primera puerta a la derecha, Víctor la abrió y Yuuri entró apuntado a todo lado, de inmediato Víctor encendió el interruptor y vieron que era un dormitorio de mediano tamaño que solo poseía en su interior una cama delgada y un velador.

La segunda puerta pertenecía a un cuarto de baño improvisado con una ducha y un inodoro. Al abrir la tercera puerta observaron que había una mesa pegada a la pared en ella estaba dispuesto una especie de altar con velas, incienso, flores, agua en dos vasos, un rosario de mano y pegadas en la pared decenas de fotografías de mujeres jóvenes, cuando Víctor se acercó a verlas reconoció de inmediato algunos de los rostros. En la pared del frente hallaron un mapa similar al que Yuuri trabajó, con apuntes de nombres y fechas y alrededor del mapa las fotos de varias chicas unidas por hilos gruesos a lugares donde todavía no habían encontrado cadáveres.

La cuarta habitación a la derecha estaba llena de gabinetes dispuestos de techo a piso, muy bien organizados y limpios. En el primero pudieron ver muchos frascos sellados y llenos de un líquido transparente en cuyo interior flotaban… ojos. A Víctor se le cortó la respiración, de inmediato su mirada se desvió hacia el gabinete del frente y también observó decenas de frascos sellados, cada uno de ellos conservaba un dedo meñique delgado y pequeño.

Yuuri comenzó a temblar al ver los detalles de los dedos, parecía como si hubieran sido puestos en esos frascos solo unas horas.

El gabinete del fondo, algo más delgado que los otros dos conservaba decenas de trenzas, gruesas, delgadas, grandes y pequeñas, todas bien peinadas y atadas con lazos de distintos colores, colocadas con mucho cuidado unas junto a la otras sobre las tapas de cajas de cartón que les permitía estar separadas.

Ambos oficiales ya sabían qué habían encontrado, sabían que estaban caminando dentro de la guarida del Depredador y que todas esas pruebas por fin mostrarían si Sakura había sido una de sus víctimas.

Intentando recobrar el aliento salieron hacia el callejón, Yuuri miró hacia el techo y observó tres escapes de ventilación, los mismos que Víctor miró que sobresalían del ras de piso en el patio. Faltaban dos puertas por abrir, Yuuri respiraba con dificultad y Víctor había dejado de sentir el dolor de su herida, la impresión los tenía casi paralizados y caminando como autómatas rumbo a la quinta puerta hacia la izquierda.

Cuando abrieron la puerta observaron en el interior del dormitorio un camastro y sentada sobre él la figura de una mujer. Víctor encendió la lámpara del techo y los dos agentes quedaron estupefactos al ver el cuerpo de una joven vestida de negro con el torso bien enhiesto y la cabeza ligeramente gacha, el cuerpo se hallaba momificado, una trenza bien elaborada sujetaba sus rubios cabellos y tenía un anillo en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Un detalle más terminó por llamar su atención, en una mesa cercana vieron una bandeja llena de alimentos preparados esa mañana.

Víctor y Yuuri retrocedieron hasta el pasillo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mostraban el terror que crecía dentro de ellos. Solo hacía falta abrir una puerta, la habitación desde donde se transmitía la música.

Con mucha dificultad el Mayor pasó dos veces la saliva por la garganta y abrió con mucha lentitud la puerta. El cuarto estaba bastante iluminado por varias lámparas de luz incandescente, frente a ellos se erigía una silla de ginecólogo sobre la cual yacía el cuerpo de una mujer. Ella estaba desnuda, sangrante, vejada, martirizada, sujeta con esposas y correas al lugar de la tortura.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado izquierdo y podía verse un trapo ensangrentado saliendo de su boca. El piso estaba cubierto de sangre y heces, una de las cuencas de los ojos se encontraba vacía pues el párpado se hallaba hundido, mostraba el cabello desordenado y los dedos de sus manos y pies carecían de uñas; nueve dedos de sus manos, porque uno de sus meñiques ya había sido arrancado.

Víctor se acercó para examinar mejor el cuerpo cuando de pronto la mujer movió la cabeza. ¡Aún estaba viva!

El agente dio un salto y retrocedió, respiró varias veces para recuperar el aliento y volvió a acercarse para sacarle el trapo de la boca, la joven lo miró con el ojo que le quedaba y balbuceó algo que no el Mayor no pudo entender por lo que tuvo que agacharse un poco más para escucharla.

—Ma… ten… me…

La mujer suplicó un par de veces más y Yuuri sintió una intensa punzada atravesando su corazón. Cuánto tendría que haber padecido esa joven para sentir que la muerte era la única salida, aun cuando sus salvadores estaban frente a ella.

Yuuri no pudo soportar más y se lanzó hacia los mesones que exhibían las herramientas llenas de sangre que usó el Depredador para martirizar a la joven. El agente Katsuki buscaba las llaves de las esposas mientras Víctor comenzó a soltar el ajuste de las correas, era imposible no mancharse con la sangre de la muchacha porque todo su cuerpo presentaba cortaduras y puñaladas.

—Máten… me…

Yuuri empezó a perder de vista los objetos sobre los mesones porque las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, se quitó las gafas y limpió con el dorso de su mano sus párpados, en ese momento enfocó su nublada vista hacia la pared y divisó varias llaves ensartadas por una gran argolla.

Llorando se puso a probarlas en los grilletes hasta que pudo liberar un tobillo y luego una de las muñecas. Yuuri respiraba con mucha dificultad y sin poder controlar el temblor de sus manos pasó las llaves a Víctor y éste abrió las otras dos esposas.

Los brazos de la muchacha cayeron de plomo a los costados de la espantosa silla y sus piernas quedaron colgando. Víctor no sabía si cargarla o traer una manta, Yuuri ya casi no podía respirar y comenzó a sentirse mareado.

—Yuuri sal de aquí ve afuera y pide refuerzos y también una ambulancia. —Víctor sostenía como podía el cuerpo de la joven y veía que Yuuri lo miraba paralizado— ¡Mierda muévete de una vez Yuuri!

El oficial japonés salió como pudo por el oscuro pasillo, subió las escaleras de cemento, estuvo a punto de tropezar con el cadáver del asesino, caminó a tientas hasta llegar al recibidor de la entrada y luego salió hacia la entrada de la casa. Caminó hacia el auto y tomó uno de los radio comunicadores de la guantera, lo encendió y con la voz hecha un hilo pidió ayuda.

—Ayuda, ayuda por favor… —No sabía qué código nombrar, un tres veinte de Japón podría significar otra cosa en Rusia.

—Víctor ¿eres tú? —La voz de Georgi Popovich sonaba lejana y opacada por la de estática de fondo.

—Katsuki, soy Katsuki… —Yuuri temblaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo—. Hay una mujer herida… Víctor está herido…

La voz quebrada del agente hizo que el capitán Popovich se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, de inmediato pidió la ubicación y Yuuri no supo qué responder, solo recordó la ruta veinte.

Georgi tomó su celular y se comunicó con el resto del equipo, Petrov y Altin respondieron casi al unísono indicando que se encontraban cerca del lugar. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era llamar a una ambulancia o al equipo de emergencia de los bomberos, alguien que pudiera llegar de inmediato al lugar.

Anya acababa de pasarle la ubicación exacta y luego sacó la circulina que puso sobre su auto y apretó el acelerador. Otabek la seguía con igual velocidad en su moto observando al mismo tiempo el camino y las coordenadas en el dispositivo de geolocalización.

Dentro de la terrorífica habitación Víctor tomó entre sus brazos a la muchacha y se dirigió hacia el primer cuarto al que entraron con Yuuri, acostó a la víctima en la cama y la cubrió con una sábana y una manta. La chica temblaba, lloraba, gritaba y por momentos se sofocaba. Víctor intentaba en vano calmarla, él tampoco podía soportar más toda la intensa experiencia mientras se preguntaba por qué Yuuri no volvía.

«Tal vez sea mejor que Yuuri no vuelva», pensó.

Cuando Anya y Otabek llegaron al lugar observaron la vieja casa de piedra y argamasa que muchas veces habían visto en el mapa. Era ese el lugar donde se habían cometido los peores asesinatos de esos últimos años, ellos la habían visto muchas veces y jamás imaginaron que el aparente lugar abandonado fuera la guarida de un asesino serial, el peor en la historia de Rusia en los últimos veinte años.

Al salir de sus vehículos y dirigirse al de Víctor vieron que Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba agachado y tocía sin parar, Anya se detuvo a unos pasos de él porque observó que había arrojado todo lo que desayunó.

—Katsuki ¿dónde está el Mayor? —Anya era una mujer muy fría y dura y tenía que serlo más en ese momento para evitar que el colega japonés perdiera el sentido.

—Sótano… —Yuuri sentía que perdía las fuerzas, nunca pensó que vería tan de cerca un crimen en proceso.

—Quédate en el auto ya vienen más refuerzos. —Al voltear la mirada Anya vio que Otabek ya no estaba junto a ella así que caminó a prisa hacia el interior de la casa del terror.

Cuando ingresó se dejó llevar por el sonido que llegaba desde el fondo de un estrecho corredor, el llanto ahogado de una mujer se hacía escuchar como un temible lamento y Otabek parecía estar dando órdenes a su superior.

—¡Mayor soy yo! ¡Míreme! ¡Párese! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Anya entro al callejón, tropezó con el cuerpo del Depredador y cuando bajo por las escaleras observó a Víctor apoyado en la pared de un pasillo algo oscuro, Otabek lo sostenía por el brazo y trataba de llevarlo al exterior. Al verla, el kazajo solo le hizo una señal para entrase en la habitación. Altin empezó a arrastrar al Mayor hacia las escaleras y tuvo gritarle varias veces para que camine, colabore y siga adelante.

Cuando Anya se acercó a la cama miró un cuerpo que parecía una masa sanguinolenta junto con las sábanas y cobertores que lo cubrían. Eso que veía no era una mujer, era un guiñapo, era un residuo, la mente enferma de un asesino ya había logrado su objetivo, esa mujer ya estaba muerta por más que siguiera respirando, por más que la salvaran en el hospital, por más que lograra seguir con su vida, esa mujer dejó el alma en ese espantoso lugar.

Cuando vio la luz del día y sintió el aire fresco Víctor Nikiforov pudo volver en sí, había estado a punto de desmayarse, tenía la ropa y los zapatos manchados de sangre. Sentía que sus piernas eran de goma y que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar en el pecho.

Otabek lo sostuvo de los brazos con fuerza hasta que Víctor pudo estabilizarse, hasta que pudo levantar su torso y su mirada, hasta que pudo dirigirse hacia el auto donde se encontraba Yuuri. El teniente apenas si levantó la cabeza, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pero al ver al Mayor con el traje lleno de sangre, pálido y con la vista perdida igual que la suya solo atinó a abrir sus brazos y recibir el desfalleciente cuerpo de Víctor, los dos oficiales se unieron en un abrazo adolorido y cayeron al suelo sobrepasados por el llanto y la impotencia.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas que se aproximaban presurosas a brindar el apoyo a sus compañeros a la vez que escoltaban a dos ambulancias en las que los paramédicos preparaban los equipos, el instrumental y los medicamentos para atender a las víctimas del Depredador.


	11. Once

La orden fue clara y el Comandante Yakov Feltsman no aceptó ninguna de las razones que Víctor y Yuuri dieron para continuar trabajando en el caso de inmediato. El informe médico señalaba que debían tomarse unos días de descanso y un fin de semana sería lo mejor para alejarse del caso y volver con los ánimos renovados.

Los dos oficiales tuvieron que acatar la orden muy a su pesar. Fueron tres días en los que se vieron obligados a guardar reposo por orden del profesional del departamento de psicología para que lograran estabilizar sus emociones.

Fueron tres días para conocerse más, para sentirse reconfortados uno al lado del otro, tres días en los que Yuuri hizo de enfermero curando la herida que Víctor tenía en el hombro, tres días en los que Víctor demostró sus grandes dotes de barman preparando exóticos tragos que daba de probar en pequeñas cantidades al teniente, tres días en los que Yuuri demostró cuánto había aprendido de la cocina de Hiroko, su alegre y amorosa madre.

Yuuri supo que Víctor amaba esquiar en invierno, comer cualquier plato nuevo por más extraño que pareciera y beber como un vikingo, pues tenía mucha resistencia con el alcohol. También supo que no le gustaba dejar los proyectos a medias y por eso todavía seguía investigando por su cuenta tres casos no resueltos; tampoco le gustaba la impuntualidad y no solía hacer amistad con la gente altanera y bulliciosa.

Víctor aprendió que Yuuri era muy reservado con sus sentimientos, que en sus ratos libres le gustaba patinar sobre el hielo y que amaba un platillo en base a cerdo que su madre le preparaba en ocasiones especiales llamado katsudón. Comprendió que por ser japonés se imponía a sí mismo mucha disciplina y rigor en el trabajo, que a veces se quedaba dormido sobre el escritorio estudiando sus casos y que si bebía demasiado solía hacer escándalos.

Ambos supieron que compartían su amor por la música clásica y su afición por el baile de salón. Por eso en medio de la charla, la deliciosa comida, las copas vacías y su creciente felicidad por compartir una furtiva mirada erotizada, un suave roce de manos o una sonrisa cargada de alegría; Víctor se atrevió a robar un beso a los pequeños labios de Yuuri, el teniente reaccionó nuevamente contrayendo su cuerpo y agachando la cabeza; pero al darse cuenta que Víctor lo miraba apenado, de inmediato tomó de la mano al Mayor, entrecerró su oscuros ojos llenos de un especial e inexplicable brillo y devolvió el beso.

—Víctor esa noche en el hotel, hicimos algo… —Yuuri desvió la mirada y el rubor de su rostro delató la incomodidad que sentía al hablar.

—Nada que tú no hubieras querido Yuuri. —Víctor sabía que debía hilar fino con ese hombre tímido y sensual—. Jugamos un poco, bailamos, cantamos, nos besamos mucho y luego te venció el cansancio y te quedaste profundamente dormido, entonces te acomodé dentro de la cama y yo dormí sobre las cobijas.

—Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero… yo nunca… yo… ni siquiera besé a alguien antes de ti. — Yuuri bajó una vez más su transparente, pulcra, sincera y cálida mirada.

—Yo en cambio besé a mucha gente, muchas mujeres bellas y pocos hombres atractivos, compartí intimidad con algunos de ellos; pero nunca y créeme por favor cuando te digo nunca, sentí latir tanto mi corazón con ellos como late cuando estoy junto a ti. —Víctor tomó la mano del teniente Katsuki y la besó varias veces—. Cuando estás a mi lado me siento el hombre más feliz de este mundo, creo… no, estoy seguro que en verdad me estoy enam…

Yuuri no dejó que Víctor terminara la frase, el dedo índice y el anular ajustaron los labios del Mayor y con el rostro serio, dijo convencido.

—No le des un nombre a esto Víctor, por favor… cuando termine la investigación del caso de la señorita Yoshikawa, yo volveré a Japón y tú seguirás dirigiendo a tu equipo aquí en Rusia.

Por primera vez en su vida Víctor tuvo la sensación que esas palabras lo lastimaban tanto que sentía como si una mano dentro de su pecho comenzaba a apretar su corazón. Entonces en un momento de arrebato tierno abrazó a Yuuri con fuerza, cerró los ojos, posó su quijada sobre el hombro del teniente y durante largos minutos no lo soltó.

—Víctor… no…

—Yuuri, por favor, déjame quererte mucho esta noche, para que cuando estemos lejos el uno del otro, podamos recordar este corto instante de nuestras vidas como el más hermoso y el mejor.

Yuuri cerró los ojos y dejó que los labios y las manos de Víctor tomaran el control, no quería pensar, solo quería sentir, quería hundirse en ese maravilloso sentimiento que afloraba a través de sus ojos, de sus labios, de su aliento y de su piel. No volvió a decir “no” a ninguna de las formas en las que Víctor lo amó esa noche, porque se sintió pleno, dichoso, amado, poderoso y vivo entre los brazos de ese hombre.

Yuuri buscó una vez más el sabor, la textura, el olor y el calor de los labios que se abrían sin condiciones a sus deseos. No quiso pensarlo más, eran dos hombres que sentían una cuerda que los unía, un deseo que sin remedio se desbordaba por sus poros y una intensa necesidad de encontrarse y conocerse. No eran adolescentes temerosos, ninguno de los dos era una doncella que esperaba un largo cortejo, eran dos varones urgidos por compartir su sabia y su fuego.

Y fueron cayendo en el éxtasis de saber que esa primera vez se convertiría en un momento eterno, no importaba la distancia, las jerarquías, los condicionamientos de sus sociedades; esa noche por primera vez Víctor sintió algo que iba más allá del gusto, del cariño y del eros; y por primera vez Yuuri sintió gusto, cariño, eros y algo más.

La música y la luna fueron cómplices de la entrega incondicional de dos hombres que unieron sus solitarios corazones, las intensas emociones vividas durante esos días los habían unido tanto que sintieron como si de verdad se conocieran desde hacía años, no hizo falta más explicación y es que el amor no se justifica, solo aparece y se transforma en voluntad, en deseo, en verbo y en acción, el amor une a los cuerpos en un sincronizado lenguaje de éxtasis y transporta a las almas al paraíso.

Pero el tiempo paradisíaco tenía que terminar ya que un arduo trabajo los esperaba en la oficina.

[…]

El teniente Yuuri Katsuki revisaba por enésima vez las fotografías e informes del caso Sakura como lo llamaban en el departamento de investigación; por más que repasaba los perfiles de los posibles sospechosos, un compañero de universidad, un profesor ex amante de la joven Kaori, un vendedor de seguros que un año atrás la había acosado; no podía encontrar ninguna coincidencia con el perfil de un asesino, esos hombres tenían las coartadas perfectas y los demás miembros del equipo corroboraron sus explicaciones de dónde se encontraban, con quienes y qué estaban haciendo los días que Kaori desapareció antes que encontraran su cuerpo.

Gracias al caso Sakura, el departamento de policía había resuelto dos casos criminales de gran peso, el Depredador de San Petersburgo estaba muerto, sus propiedades y pertenencias comenzaban a revelar una historia macabra de tortura y asesinatos, como también se conocía poco a poco otra historia dolorosa de abusos, abandono, maltrato y odio.

El antiguo exitoso empresario de la construcción Pavel Maksimov fue llevado a juicio acusado de tráfico de personas, junto con todos los miembros de su clandestino club. Aunque la mayoría de las mujeres que fueron encontradas en el “depósito del puerto” —ese fue el nombre con el que bautizaron el caso— eran profesionales contratadas y sumisas confesas que dijeron estar allí por su propia voluntad, se comprobó que cinco jovencitas habían sido llevadas a ese lugar en contra de su voluntad y eran sometidas a la fuerza por los hombres que pagaban grandes sumas de dinero al club; dos de ellas llevadas con engaños de países del sur de América, dos compradas a traficantes africanos de mujeres y una procedente del sudeste asiático que fue vendida por sus propios padres.

La esposa de Maksimov abandonó el país y pidió ayuda a los oficiales para cambiar su identidad y la de su hijo, no quería que los vincularan a un hombre vil como su esposo.

Sin embargo, el caso de Sakura seguía sin resolverse y Kaori aún no hallaba justicia, todas las pesquisas hechas en la casa del terror revelaron que ninguna de las partes de cuerpos guardados por el Depredador correspondían a la hija del cónsul, tampoco se encontró alguna fotografía suya entre las fotos del altar de víctimas, solo artículos de periódicos sobre su caso, arrugados y tirados a la basura.

Yuuri se sentía agotado, estiró los músculos, masajeó con cuidado su adolorido cuello y se quitó las gafas para descansar un momento la vista. Después de un par de minutos sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada serena del Mayor Nikiforov que permanecía en pie observando la agradable estampa del oficial japonés.

—Mayor parece que la brillantez de la que me habló el otro día me ha abandonado, no puedo encontrar ninguna novedad. —Yuuri intentaba sonreír y encontrar algo de calma, solía sentirse nervioso y hasta angustiado cuando no lograba encontrar una solución.

—Eso quiere decir que es momento de parar, salir a almorzar y tomar una cerveza. —Víctor se había apoyado en el escritorio y ensayaba su mejor mirada para convencer al terco teniente Katsuki que no había querido moverse del lugar desde tempranas horas de la mañana.

Al ver esos ojos suplicantes Yuuri no pudo negarse y Víctor soltó su saco sobre el escritorio para tomar por debajo de él la mano del tímido teniente de manera muy discreta. No quería que alguien se diera cuenta de esa cercanía tan especial entre los dos, las reglas del departamento de policía y las reglas de la sociedad rusa condenaban cualquier muestra de acercamiento íntimo entre dos hombres.

Fue un almuerzo ligero tras el cual regresaron a la oficina y trabajaron hasta bien entrada la noche, solo tenían las huellas del calzado militar del Alexander Park y el testimonio de un mendigo ebrio. Sin ningún dato nuevo los dos oficiales salieron hacia el restaurante más cercano, cenaron y luego se dirigieron al departamento de Víctor.

El Mayor Nikiforov había ofrecido acomodar en la habitación de huéspedes al teniente Katsuki para evitar un gasto innecesario en hotel, el departamento de investigación policial de Tokio agradeció el apoyo y la Comandante Okukawa ordenó a su teniente trasladarse de inmediato a la vivienda de Víctor. El ahorro de dinero y de tiempo era la verdad que manejaban los departamentos de investigación criminal de la policía de San Petersburgo y de Tokio; pero la verdad que guardaban en el corazón ambos oficiales era otra.

[…]

Al día siguiente Yuuri Katsuki llegó a la casa del cónsul Yoshikawa como a las nueve de la mañana, una hora atrás había recibido la llamada de su jefa la comandante Okukawa que le ordenó quedarse en San Petersburgo todo el tiempo que durasen las investigaciones hasta tener algo concreto sobre el asesino de Kaori y atraparlo.

Al saludo protocolar que se dieron con el diplomático japonés, siguió una entrevista en estricto privado para informarle todos los acontecimientos pasados. Yuuri describió los hechos con detalle mientras el cónsul no podía creer que el victimario de su hija todavía siguiera libre, que no fue el Depredador el victimario de su hija y que otro hombre haya podido cometer tan execrable asesinato.

Yuuri le pidió al cónsul que guardara absoluto secreto sobre la información que le estaba dando, le comentó que ni siquiera podían confiar en la policía porque se manejaba la teoría que tal vez el sospechoso podría ser parte de esa institución.

El cónsul se levantó de su asiento y en una actitud que Yuuri jamás se hubiera imaginado por parte de un hombre de alto rango político, se agachó por completo en señal de súplica y con la voz entrecortada le pidió a Yuuri que hiciera todos los esfuerzos posibles para encontrar al asesino de su hija, le aseguró que, si tenía que disponer de cualquier recurso extra a los que usaba la policía de Rusia, no dude en pedírselo.

Yuuri intentó levantar al hombre que le mostró en ese momento vulnerable todo el dolor que un padre puede sentir ante la pérdida de uno de un hijo, un dolor que el mismo cónsul Yoshikawa dijo, no lo deseaba a nadie.

Entonces Yuuri tuvo que prometer que daría lo mejor de sí para encontrar al responsable y llevarlo a la justicia, solo en ese momento el cónsul accedió a ponerse en pie.

Luego fue Yuuri el que hizo una gran reverencia y le reiteró que no comentara nada de lo que le dijo, ni siquiera con su familia, le prometió que lo mantendría bien informado y también le pidió que le permita revisar con detenimiento el dormitorio y los objetos personales de Kaori para hallar alguna pista.

Nobu Yoshikawa acompañó a Yuuri hasta el dormitorio de Kaori. En el lugar el tiempo se había detenido, estaba tan igual como lo había dejado la mañana que la vieron por última vez saliendo para la universidad. El cónsul dejó a Yuuri revisando las cosas de su hija, pidió al ama de llaves que no despertase a su esposa y bajó a hablar con los encargados de la seguridad de la residencia, oficiales destacados por una división especial del gobierno ruso.

Víctor Nikiforov llevaba conversando en conferencia por más de media hora con el jefe máximo de la policía y con su superior, el primero le decía que solo le quedaba cuarenta horas para seguir guardando en secreto la captura y muerte del Depredador, que pasado ese tiempo no podría seguir ocultando a nadie la noticia.

El otro le decía que había activado un mecanismo especial para hacer una investigación interna en el cuerpo policial sin levantar sospechas, era muy difícil y solo contaba con poco personal de su entera confianza. De pronto y como siempre agitado, golpeando la puerta y con el cabello revuelto, Yuri Plisetsky ingresó a la oficina del Mayor y con un gesto desesperado le pidió que cortase la llamada. Víctor tuvo que obedecer al chiquillo y se excusó ante sus superiores diciendo que tenía un dato urgente.

—Víctor encontré el auto con el caballo en llamas, tengo la matrícula y sé dónde encontrarlo en este momento. —Yuri mostraba el brillo del triunfo en la mirada, su seguridad era incuestionable y Víctor tenía que reconocer que cada vez que el muchachito hacía un descubrimiento, cualquier investigación avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

De inmediato él, el capitán Popovich, la teniente Babicheva y el teniente Altin se desplazaron al lugar, la fiscal fue convocada y tuvo que interrumpir una audiencia dejando a su adjunta a cargo. Lilia Baranovskaya ya sabía que el asesino de Sakura no era el Depredador, ella también guardaba el secreto; por eso al saber sobre el hallazgo de la camioneta no dudó en acompañar a los agentes al lugar.

Un campo de tiro de la policía que estaba abandonado desde hacía buen tiempo, ese era el sitio donde Yuri encontró el vehículo gracias a sus horas de insomnio frente a la computadora y cientos de fotografías que tuvo que revisar para encontrar el auto que describió el mendigo Vladislav. Durante las largas horas de trabajo Yuri jamás se quejó, es más, trabajó con mucho entusiasmo y bajo la atenta mirada de la capitana Anya Petrova, con la que estrecharon un poco más su relación desde hacía dos fines de semana atrás.

Los policías se identificaron ante el único guardián del campo de tiro, un anciano de unos sesenta y ocho años, delgado, con cabello y barba cana que rengueaba al caminar. Cuando le preguntaron por el propietario del vehículo dijo que era el único policía que se negaba a abandonar esas instalaciones y que por lo general practicaba tiro en solitario los días jueves y sábados. Que lo conocía hacia tanto tiempo que muchas veces lo dejaba solo en las instalaciones mientras él salía al médico o hacer algún trámite.

Una vez que la fiscal se encontró en el campo de tiro, los agentes abrieron el vehículo. A primera vista no encontraron nada extraño, pero fue Mila la primera en hacer notar algo. Ella se fijó que la alfombra había sido renovada recientemente, era tan nueva que todavía tenía la etiqueta de compra puesta en una de las esquinas. Ayudados por unas herramientas que proporcionó el anciano, los agentes procedieron a retirar la alfombra de la parte posterior de la VAN y observaron que el piso estaba recién pintado de un color más claro que el resto del interior.

Agudizando la mirada Mila subió a la camioneta y empezó a buscar alguna evidencia. Otabek palpaba los bordes interiores del vehículo, mientras Víctor y Georgi revisaban los papeles de la guantera y los artículos personales del propietario y comprobaban estupefactos que sí se trataba de un policía perteneciente a una división especial de reciente creación, adjunta a la AMON.

Cuando estaba por terminar la revisión del piso de la camioneta el teniente Altin notó un sonido hueco, volvió a golpear el lugar y supo que era un doble fondo. Introdujo un par de destornilladores por los bordes y levantó la tapa de acero. Cuando enfocó la linterna observó varias correas y sogas, cinco grilletes pequeños, bolsas de plástico negras y bajo todo ese desorden encontró un martillo percutor automático nuevo y una caja de herramientas también nuevas.

La fiscal procedió a dar fe de todos los objetos que los policías sacaban de la VAN, mientras otro efectivo filmaba el hallazgo. Al abrir la caja de herramientas en su interior encontraron un par de dagas, estiletes delgados de escritorio, una navaja de las fuerzas policiales y un cuchillo de cocina bien afilado, pinzas gruesas con pico de loro y alicates grandes.

Cerraron la caja para entregarla al departamento forense a fin que revise la existencia de restos de piel, músculos, sangre o ADN.

En el momento que los varones revisaban los hallazgos Mila Babicheva ingresó al estrecho espacio del doble fondo y estiró la mano, ésta se topó con una bolsa en cuyo interior había algo.

—Otabek ayúdame a salir, aquí tengo algo interesante. —Mila esperó que la jalaran por los pies para deslizarse con ligereza y sacar el último hallazgo. Una bolsa negra de tamaño pequeño que parecía contener algunos objetos extraños.

Cuando la abrieron sintieron el repugnante olor a podrido y al exponer su interior apreciaron un dedo putrefacto y enredado en un largo mechón de cabello desordenado. Para los oficiales no existía duda, esos eran los restos de Kaori Yoshikawa y su asesino era un policía.

Víctor ya tenía la identificación del oficial, un hombre que calzaba muy bien con la descripción inicial que tenían del Depredador. ¿Acaso era otro asesino en serie?

[…]

El teniente Katsuki había terminado la revisión de los objetos personales de Kaori, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando observó un objeto que brillaba en un rincón, se agachó para levantar el objeto, era un anillo de oro, un anillo de bodas, grueso y ancho. Yuuri recordó que observó la mano del cónsul y él llevaba esa mañana su anillo de bodas en el dedo. Cuando Yuuri revisó las iniciales del interior reconoció los símbolos en ruso, la dedicatoria decía: tuya por siempre… Olenka.

Tomó el anillo y se encaminó a la recepción de la residencia, observó al cónsul conversar con dos oficiales de la policía que le fueron presentados de inmediato.

—Oficial Katsuki permítame presentarle al Comandante Borislav Mijailov, él es jefe de la unidad especial de seguridad de dignatarios que el gobierno creó hace unos años atrás, él nos brindó seguridad los últimos cuatro años y ahora ha venido a despedirse porque emprende un viaje al extranjero. —El cónsul señaló al oficial y éste hizo una reverencia ante el policía y luego un saludo oficial.

Yuuri devolvió el gesto y saludó también al otro oficial, más joven que el primero; pero tan alto como éste. El cónsul explicaba a los oficiales la presencia de Yuuri en Rusia cuando sonó el celular del teniente Katsuki, éste al ver que se trataba de Víctor pidió disculpas y se alejó hacia el comedor para recibir la llamada.

—Yuuri observa el rostro de este hombre, él es el asesino de Kaori. —La firme voz de Víctor no daba paso a ninguna duda. Yuuri miró el archivo enviado a su celular y su corazón se detuvo.

—Víctor estoy viendo a ese hombre en este instante, es el jefe de la policía de seguridad en la residencia del cónsul. —Yuuri tapó con su mano el auricular del celular y bajó la voz.

—¿Estás seguro Yuuri? —Víctor retrocedió unos pasos e hizo una señal al oficial Altin.

—¿Su apellido es Mijailov? —Yuuri escuchó el sí de Víctor y observó al policía ruso a través del reflejo de uno de los espejos de la sala— ¿Qué hago?

—No hagas nada Yuuri, sabes que no tienes potestad para arrestarlo, saldremos para allá de inmediato. —Víctor también bajó la voz por prudencia, no quería delatar a su amado oficial.

—Pero… se está despidiendo del cónsul, Víctor ese hombre va a viajar al extranjero. —Yuuri sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho.

—Yuuri no hagas nada ya estamos dentro del coche, el oficial Altin y yo vamos en camino. —La misma sensación que Yuuri sentía en el corazón la empezó a sentir Víctor en ese instante.

—Víctor trataré de entretenerlo…

—Yuuri no, por favor no hagas nada ya nos encargaremos…

El teniente Katsuki cortó la comunicación y Víctor sintió como si una lanza atravesara su corazón, pisó a fondo el acelerador y rogó porque Yuuri no cometiera un error.


	12. Doce

Yuuri regresó junto al embajador y a Borislav Mijailov, conservando la tranquilidad escuchó atento la conversación entre ambos y rogó porque Nobu Yoshikawa detuviera más tiempo al ex jefe de seguridad de su mansión. Pero el hombre parecía tener prisa y se despidió con una reverencia y un fuerte apretón de manos.

Al ver las manos del cónsul unidas con las de aquel hombre, Yuuri mordió el interior de sus mejillas para no soltar las palabras que se quedaban atoradas en su garganta y desenmascarar al cruel y frío asesino de Kaori.

El comandante Mijailov extendió la despedida a Yuuri, pero éste le pidió conversar solo unos pocos minutos sobre el asunto de Kaori.

—Usted conoce bien a la familia y sus actividades, solo quiero su opinión sobre el caso y tal vez alguna teoría, su experiencia me ayudará un poco más para formular una buena estrategia para atrapar al asesino de la señorita Kaori. —Yuuri sonreía para evitar mirar con ojos acusadores, ojos llenos de desprecio hacia el hombre que segó la vida de la muchacha.

—Con mucho gusto compartiré cualquier información adicional y mi opinión desde el lugar donde me dirijo, agente. —El hombre comenzó a caminar rumbo al auto policial que pensaba dejar en la oficina, despedirse de sus jefes y amigos y partir hacia el aeropuerto esa misma tarde.

—Solo… solo dígame comandante ¿cree usted que se trata de una persona que mató a la señorita Kaori por asuntos personales o es tal vez un imitador del Depredador? —Yuuri caminaba al mismo ritmo de Mijailov y trataba de detenerlo todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

El hombre calló por casi un minuto y con una gran sonrisa invitó a Yuuri a pasar al vehículo.

—Disculpe agente mi actitud, si no quise hablar antes es porque no deseo agrandar más la pena de la familia con argumentos técnicos, es de su hija de la que estamos hablando, le pido por favor conversemos un par de minutos en mi coche para que le dé una completa visión de lo que yo creo. —El oficial ruso invitó a pasar al auto al teniente Katsuki y cuando cerraron las puertas del vehículo lo miró de manera fija y comenzó a argumentar.

Yuuri se sentó con total confianza en el lugar del copiloto y comenzó a notar la cantidad de mensajes que entraban en su celular por las vibraciones del mismo. Imaginó que los mensajes provenían del celular de Víctor quien le estaba llamando con insistencia.

—Agente Katsuki, la muerte de Kaori fue muy dramática, esa chica no se merecía un final así y aunque usted no lo crea, lo que pienso es que ella buscó posicionarse en una situación muy peligrosa y fue como si provocara de más a su asesino.

Yuuri no lograba entender ese argumento, era como si el oficial justificara la acción de la peor manera, culpando a la víctima.

—Yo pienso que el responsable de la muerte de Kaori no fue el Depredador, yo pienso que otro hombre mató a Kaori porque se vio acorralado por ella, por su inmadurez y su infantilismo, por su manera irracional de tomarse las cosas y porque quería destruir la vida y la tranquilidad que ese hombre había conseguido.

Yuuri pensó que aquello que estaba escuchando era una confesión, la más sincera que hubiera podido presenciar en su trayectoria interrogando culpables de delitos.

—¿Sabe por qué le digo esto? —Yuuri negó solo con un gesto—. Porque yo sabía que la policía maneja hasta ahora la versión que ese asesino en serie a quien han llamado el Depredador es el responsable de la muerte de Kaori, no sabía que tuvieran otro sospechoso y por lo que puedo ver creo que el departamento de investigación criminal no solo tiene un sospechoso si no un culpable.

Yuuri se estremeció, la respuesta del policía lo dejó tan fuera de lugar que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, no podía arrestarlo sin una orden o flagrancia, no podía enfrentarlo y no podía pedir ayuda.

—¿Sabe cómo llegué a esa conclusión? —Yuuri volvió a negar en silencio–. Porque usted fue el que me dijo algo que solamente conocerían los del equipo de “los cazadores” y nadie más. —Yuuri se sintió estúpido, acababa de ser infidente con el propio asesino—. ¿Y sabe por qué se lo estoy diciendo?

—No sé de qué me habla… —Era muy tarde para que Yuuri intentara disimular su error.

—Se lo estoy diciendo porque sé muy bien que yo soy el sospechoso, sé que usted se acercó a mí con el propósito de retenerme y porque no creo que hoy llegue a hacer algún arresto teniente. —Mijailov movió la mano en dirección a Yuuri que intentó bloquear el movimiento sin éxito y le dio una descarga de quinientos voltios cuando acercó el taser al cuerpo del teniente.

Yuuri se revolvió sin control en el asiento del copiloto y el comandante aprovechó que en ese momento ninguna persona se hallaba cerca del estacionamiento de vehículos, para prolongar la descarga por algo más de un minuto. Su intención era la de provocar un infarto a Yuuri, llevarlo en el auto hasta cierto punto de su camino y deshacerse de su cuerpo. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer realidad ese plan.

Cuando dejó de pulsar la carga eléctrica Yuuri se desvaneció sobre el asiento del vehículo, Mijailov acomodó el cuerpo y con calma salió de la mansión del cónsul, observó la avenida y partió sin rumbo fijo. Tal vez sería mejor ir a la zona de los puertos y deshacerse allí de Yuuri.

Cuando Víctor y Otabek llegaron a la mansión de Nobu Yoshikawa el cónsul japonés se alarmó mucho por la manera cómo entraron. Víctor se mostraba tan nervioso que no lograba controlar sus movimientos ni el tono de su voz.

El diplomático solo atinó a decirle que hacía unos siete a diez minutos observó al teniente Katsuki subir al coche oficial del comandante Borislav Mijailov y suponía que fueron juntos hacia la oficina de seguridad de dignatarios o que tal vez Yuuri le pediría que lo llevara a la de criminalística.

Víctor tembló, no sabía en qué situación se encontraba Yuuri, si tal vez el asesino de Kaori ignoraba que la policía ya sabía sobre su culpabilidad o si había deducido algo así por las actitudes del teniente Katsuki, que a veces por ser muy transparente pecó de ingenuo.

Víctor dejó a Otabek en la casa del cónsul y en voz baja le pidió que se encargue de darle la noticia al diplomático. El kazajo aceptó con el gesto serio, por dentro se sentía molesto porque no le gustaba explicar los casos o dar malas noticias a los familiares. Pero en cuanto Víctor salió siguiendo el vehículo de Mijailov, Otabek pidió al cónsul que se sentara porque tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

Víctor no sabía dónde debía dirigirse para buscar a Yuuri, comenzó a llamarlo para que le respondiera, no importaba en qué circunstancia se encontrase, si respondía a su llamada significaría que estaba bien. Mas, Yuuri no respondía su celular. De pronto el mayor Nikiforov recordó que Yuuri le comentó que el hombre iba a salir del país esa tarde y lo más probable era que se dirija al aeropuerto.

Decidió dirigirse por las calles menos congestionadas porque esa sería la ruta más obvia que tomaría el asesino para escapar, desesperado abrió la radio, sabía que el hombre tenía una radio similar en su vehículo y que lo más probable es que escuchara las comunicaciones de las patrullas. Entonces decidió llamar por celular a Georgi.

—Georgi, el teniente Katsuki está con el tipo por favor si van a seguirlo háganlo, pero con discreción podríamos poner en peligro al teniente y de paso alertar a Mijailov. —Víctor necesitaba ganar tiempo para ubicar al policía.

—Está bien, no diremos nada, pero ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar? —Georgi tenía la posibilidad de restringir las comunicaciones.

—Creo que va al aeropuerto, hoy tiene un vuelo en la tarde para dejar el país. —Víctor observaba con atención a ambos lados de la avenida que conducía a una utopista en ruta al Púlkovo.

—Víctor, Yura dice que puede interceptar el celular de Yuuri porque le puso un transmisor desde la última intervención. —Georgi se refería al día de la intervención en la casa del Depredador, Yuri no quería volver a correr riesgos con esos dos irresponsables que cortaron toda comunicación.

Víctor siguió manejando rumbo al aeropuerto escuchando el canal regular de la policía, cuando ingresó una nueva comunicación de Georgi por el celular.

—Víctor el celular de Yuuri está transmitiendo desde Admiralteysky y aún está en movimiento. —Georgi seguía coordinando por interno— Pero no ha tomado la ruta al Púlkovo, está rumbo a tomar la ruta hacia Peterhof.

—Georgi… ya lo sabe. — Víctor pasó hacia el carril de mayor velocidad, no tenía que buscar, era hora de perseguir.

—Víctor dónde estás. —El capitán observaba la trayectoria que marcaba el celular de Yuuri en una de las pantallas del ordenador de Yuri Plisetsky.

—Cerca a la sinagoga. —Víctor buscaba evitar el tráfico de la mañana.

—Date prisa el auto está dando la vuelta hacia el Voskresenskiy. —Un parque muy cercano a la ubicación de Víctor, el capitán hizo notar que el tipo no llevaba mucha velocidad para no llamar la atención.

Víctor aceleró casi hasta llegar a la velocidad límite que debe imprimirse en las calles petrinas, pasó hacia una avenida amplia que se dirigía hacia el oeste, cuando de pronto Georgi le advirtió que el celular de Yuuri se quedó estancado de un momento a otro y por la forma tan rápida que sucedió dudaban mucho que Yuuri hubiera podido bajarse del vehículo.

Víctor imprimió más velocidad llamando la atención de una patrulla que comenzó a perseguirlo, pero como no tenía tiempo que perder, tuvo que poner en funcionamiento su propia circulina. La carrera contra el tiempo había empezado y solo era cuestión de minutos el poder encontrar el vehículo.

Cuando llegó al Rimskogo Prospekt, Víctor divisó un vehículo que comenzó a incrementar la velocidad. Al verlo bien reconoció que se trataba de un vehículo oficial. Una camioneta de mayor potencia a la que él tenía. Víctor debía dar alcance al coche esquivando los vehículos que pasaban lentos por algunos tramos de la avenida e intentando que la patrulla que le pisaba los talones no le impidiera seguir.

Víctor tuvo que arriesgarse y abrió los canales de comunicación general pidiendo ayuda y describiendo al vehículo que perseguía. De inmediato obtuvo respuesta y otra patrulla intentó alcanzar al auto oficial cuando éste viró en sentido Este por la vía paralela al río Fontanka.

La potencia del vehículo oficial era superior a las patrullas y el auto de Víctor, pero él no cejaba en su objetivo de perseguir y alcanzar el auto, de saber qué había pasado con Yuuri y de detener al oficial que huía de la justicia.

Dos patrullas más se sumaron a la persecución que dejaba atónitos a los habitantes de San Petersburgo, Mijailov esquivó una de ellas y no dudó en abrirse paso chocando con fuerza a la segunda patrulla que intentó ponérsele en frente. Víctor supo en ese momento que Yuuri corría peligro, el comandante estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de no ser capturado.

La persecución a través del Fontanka comenzó a llamar la atención de los ciudadanos y también de los medios de comunicación y una televisora local dispuso que su helicóptero que sobrevolaba la ciudad para hacer reporte del tráfico, se concentre en seguir y filmar las incidencias de la persecución.

—Para HHTV transmitimos en vivo en estos momentos y somos testigos que en el canal de la rivera del Fontanka muchos vehículos de la policía persiguen desde hace varios minutos a otro vehículo oficial que hace maniobras temerarias entre los autos particulares tratando de huir en dirección Este. Hasta el momento, Koyla, podemos apreciar que son cuatro patrullas, un vehículo oficial de la policía los que intentan alcanzar a una camioneta cuyo logotipo no podemos apreciar bien debido a la velocidad… nos dicen que es de la división de seguridad de AMON. Si nos confirmas… sí, confirmado es un vehículo del AMON al que persiguen las patrullas. Los autos particulares se quedan detenidos otros se desvían hacia los costados de la avenida para dar paso a los vehículos de la policía y evitar de esa forma algún accidente. Koyla quisiera saber si la transmisión está bien.

—Si Dima te copiamos de manera nítida continúa por favor.

—Ahora, ahora apreciamos que son tres patrullas más las que se suman a la persecución y … oh, dios santo, la camioneta acaba de chocar y arrastrar a una de las patrullas hasta estrellarla contra un autobús y el auto negro sigue huyendo a gran velocidad. No tenemos aún confirmación de los detalles de la persecución, pero podemos ver que uno de los vehículos que persigue a la camioneta se acerca con cierta temeridad a esta, trata de alcanzarla por el lado del piloto, pero el chofer no le deja espacio, ahora intenta rebasarlo por el lado del copiloto, pero tampoco lo deja… oh dios estuvieron a punto de chocar, vieron eso por poco los dos vehículos de la policía chocaron y la ruta de huida sigue quedando despejada… Koyla ahora son dos patrullas más las que se suman a esta intensa persecución, dos patrullas que intentaron hacer una especie de barricada pero no llegaron a tiempo, sigue la persecución y el vehículo que intenta dar en alcance a la camioneta sigue acercándose cada vez más.

—Dima nos confirman que efectivamente es un vehículo de la división de seguridad a dignatarios el que es perseguido en este momento por las patrullas…

—Koyla en este momento un helicóptero de la policía acaba de sumarse a la persecución, intentan alejarnos de la transmisión, pero a la vez están detrás del vehículo que ahora está tomando ruta hacia la avenida Nesvsky, no sé cómo va a huir en tan congestionada vía, pero ¡lo hizo! ¡el auto ha comenzado a rebasar los demás vehículos de forma peligrosa! Pasa uno, casi choca con un autobús escolar, el chofer sigue imprimiendo velocidad y las patrullas intentan seguir con la persecución, casi no lo logran solo el auto oficial que desde un inicio ha estado persiguiendo al vehículo está detrás de él todo el tiempo, intentando no chocar con los automóviles particulares, esperamos que, el semáforo… lo pasó en rojo, señores lo pasó en rojo y sigue su loca carrera y tras de él tenemos al oficial que persigue este auto.

—Dima, escucha esto. No es oficial la información que te voy a dar y voy a compartir con nuestros televidentes; pero fuentes muy confiables nos acaban de informar que en el vehículo del AMON se encuentra un oficial que probablemente tiene que ver algo con el caso del Depredador, eso es lo que nos dicen, es decir… que tal vez en ese vehículo está el asesino más buscado en estos últimos años, pero no es una información confirmada.

—En este instante el auto sigue en dirección sureste por la Nevsky y ha evitado a un grupo de transeúntes que pasaba por uno de los cruces, el hombre está loco casi los atropella, de no ser por la reacción de los jóvenes ahora estaríamos siendo testigos de una tragedia, ambos vehículos, el que huye y el vehículo oficial que lo persigue van a gran velocidad, más adelante se ve que algunas patrullas comenzaron a hacer una barricada, se hace una barricada en la Nevsky con cuatro patrullas, los oficiales acomodan todo y apuntan con sus armas, el vehículo se acerca peligrosamente y no ha disminuido la velocidad… al contrario señores y señoras el chofer aumenta la velocidad del auto, los agentes están a punto de disparar, los agentes… dios, dios , chocó, se abrió paso, la camioneta es blindada y chocó a las patrullas, se abrió paso y sigue huyendo por la Nevsky, el auto oficial sigue persiguiendo de cerca al fugitivo y detrás las patrullas intentan alcanzar a los dos vehículos, Koyla, Koyla…

—Sí, sí Dima. Acabamos de comunicarnos con las oficinas de la AMON y no quisieron darnos información sobre el auto ni su ocupante, no existe hasta ahora información oficial sobre esta persecución…

—Koyla el vehículo acaba de abrirse paso entre varios coches particulares a los que ha rozado y topado con cierta fuerza y ha dado la vuelta en sentido del puente Alexander, el helicóptero de la policía se posiciona sobre el puente y dos agentes armados se disponen a disparar al auto, van a disparar, no se sabe si son uno o dos ocupantes, desde nuestra posición podemos ver que son dos ocupantes los que están en el vehículo, sabemos que es un auto blindado porque se encargaba de dar seguridad a alguno de los dignatarios residentes en la ciudad, van a disparar… un misil pequeño, el oficial sujeta un corto lanzamisiles… el auto ingresa al puente, el vehículo oficial que lo persigue se encuentra cerca señores y el oficial del helicóptero apunta el arma y ¡dios santo!, ¡dios mío!, ¡no puedo creerlo!…

Los ojos de quienes observaban la persecución por la televisión fueron testigos de la manera más increíble como acababa la persecución del vehículo, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de ver, todos quedaron paralizados y mudos, todos excepto el Mayor Nikiforov.

—No, dios no, Yuuri… ¡Yuuriiiiiiiii!

Víctor pisó el freno e impotente observó que el misil salía hacia su objetivo, Mijailov dio la vuelta al auto en un movimiento imprevisto, chocó contra la barrera del puente a gran velocidad y se precipitó hacia el río Neva, mientras que el misil solo alcanzó la a impactar la parte posterior del coche.

Víctor salió del vehículo y corrió hacia el boquete que abrió la camioneta que comenzaba a hundirse en el río. El Mayor no dudó en quitarse el abrigo que dejó tirado en medio del pavimento del puente y sin pensarlo más se lanzó a las aguas oscuras del Neva.

La camioneta siguió su trayectoria rumbo a la zona profunda dejando a su paso estelas burbujeantes en el agua, Víctor nadaba tras el vehículo intentando llegar hacia la puerta del copiloto. Su corazón latía con gran fuerza, no sabía si Yuuri estaba vivo o muerto, solo quería llegar a él cuanto antes, se dio un fuerte impulso y sus manos alcanzaron la parte posterior de la camioneta, avanzó sujetando las salientes del diseño, las manijas de la puerta y llegó a la puerta del copiloto.

El agua impedía que Víctor abriera la puerta, el mayor se calmó observó hacia el interior y vio que el oficial Mijailov no se encontraba dentro del vehículo, su puerta estaba abierta y sería más fácil sacar a Yuuri por ella, apelando a la resistencia de sus pulmones y músculos Víctor avanzó hacia la puerta del piloto mientras el auto seguía cayendo hacia la profundidad.

Cuando llegó encontró a Yuuri echado entre los dos asientos y sujeto con el cinturón de seguridad, Víctor empujó el cuerpo de Yuuri, por suerte logró desenganchar el seguro del cinturón y jaló con todas sus fuerzas al teniente fuera del vehículo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba Víctor tomó a Yuuri del cuello y empezó el ascenso hacia la superficie, esperando no salir directamente en la ruta de alguna embarcación porque podría atropellarlos.

El esfuerzo que hizo por rescatar a Yuuri comenzaba a cobrar sus primeros síntomas, Víctor sentía que sus brazos le pesaban demasiado, no sabía si podía seguir sujetando a Yuuri y lo que era peor, no sabía si podía llegar a la superficie, su cuerpo no cedía ni se movía al ritmo que él deseaba, la falta de oxígeno era evidente y necesitaba con urgencia aire, solo que para llegar hasta la superficie y oxigenarse tendría que dejar a Yuuri. Víctor no sabía qué decidir, su corazón le decía que siga sujetando al hombre que había comenzado a querer con mucha fuerza y su cuerpo le decía que ya no podía resistir que necesitaba aire.

Estaba a punto de claudicar en su intento por rescatar a Yuuri, tal vez si subía tomaba aire podría volver y sacar al teniente del agua, tal vez lo perdería en la corriente del río. Una decisión de vida o muerte que debía tomarla ya, una decisión que no quería tomarla, una decisión que no tuvo que tomar. Cuando ya sus pulmones estaban en su tope máximo y no tenía más aire que soltar, Víctor sintió que unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron por la espalda y luego por el cuello, su cansada mano soltó a Yuuri y un váguido lo dejó sin conciencia por varios minutos.

Un minuto después dos tripulantes de una embarcación de turismo salían sujetando a Víctor y Yuuri y eran socorridos de inmediato por los demás miembros de la embarcación. Un kilómetro tras de ellos una patrulla policial y una embarcación ambulancia se dirigían hacia el puente Alexander Nevsky.

[…]

Siete días tardó el oficial Katsuki en recuperarse, siete días en los que fue sometido a muchos exámenes para saber si la descarga eléctrica había dejado alguna secuela en su sistema nervioso, los exámenes no arrojaron malos resultados, lo que sí se comprobó era que el nivel de estrés vivido por el oficial japonés era muy alto y que debía reposar por un tiempo al regresar a su natal Japón.

Víctor llegó puntual como todos los días cuando visitaba a Yuuri, solo que esta vez llegó para llevar al oficial a su departamento para que recogiera sus pertenencias, la comandante Okukawa había ordenado que Yuuri regrese de inmediato cuando fuese dado de alta. Al llegar a la casa de Víctor, Yuuri comenzó a sentir la presencia de la tristeza convertida en un dolor sordo que se manifestaba en todo su cuerpo. Si de él dependiera, no se iría nunca de Rusia, no dejaría San Petersburgo, se quedaría para siempre en ese departamento del centro de la ciudad.

En la tranquilidad del departamento, Victor y Yuuri se dijeron adiós, amándose una vez más antes que llegara la hora de partir hacia el aeropuerto. Serían sus últimas horas juntos, desde ese momento hasta navidad o quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Cerca de las siete de la noche los dos amantes tomaron una ducha juntos y tuvieron que vestirse a prisa para llegar puntuales al aeropuerto.

Víctor se acercó a Yuuri y con el rostro entristecido abrazó al teniente con todas las fuerzas de sus cansados brazos, fue un abrazo que se prolongó durante muchos minutos y que ninguno de los dos quería romper.

—Yuuri te llamaré todos los días, no me importa qué tenga pendiente por hacer, siempre te llamaré. —Los dos oficiales convinieron en comunicarse a una hora exacta, serían las cuatro de la tarde para Víctor y las diez de la noche para Yuuri.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho Víctor. —Yuuri intentaba ocultar su pena sin éxito, su corazón parecía partirse en dos mitades y ardía, quemaba, ajustaba el pecho.

—Yuuri te estoy amando, ahora más que nunca. —Víctor sabía que no existían otras palabras para darle un nombre a ese sentimiento.

—Yo también ya puedo decirte que te amo Víctor Nikiforov. —Yuuri rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del Mayor y éste rodeo todo su cuerpo.

El beso de despedida sabía dulce, sabía amargo; si volverían a verse quedaba como una promesa para cuando Víctor tomase vacaciones y volase hacia Tokio a pasar las fiestas de fin de año.

—Si Borislav Mijailov aparece vivo o muerto te llamaré de inmediato no importa la hora que sea. —Víctor comenzó a soñar desde ese momento con darle la noticia de la captura del asesino de Kaori, por más que lo buscaran dentro de las aguas y en las orillas del río Neva, nadie logró encontrar el cuerpo o alguna señal del comandante.

—Cuídate Víctor. —Yuuri apretó con más fuerza al Mayor entre sus brazos.

—Cuídate Yuuri, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa. —Víctor lo besó una vez más.

Las despedidas de los amantes son muy tristes, tratan de ocultar las lágrimas, intenta sonreír para darse ánimos el uno al otro, no quieren soltarse, comienzan a sentirse huérfanos. Yuuri y Víctor tuvieron que dejar sus muestras de despedida en el departamento, porque en el aeropuerto no podrían abrazarse con fuerza, solo se despedirían con un abrazo distante, un apretón de manos y un saludo oficial. Por ese motivo dejaron los suspiros y la piel en esa habitación.

Yuuri no dejaba de ver la terminal desde la ventana del avión, Víctor no dejaba de ver el rostro de Yuuri pegado a la ventanilla. Los corazones latían adoloridos, el cuerpo se tensaba con fuerza y los dos oficiales reprimían las ganas de llorar mientras el Airbus A320 con destino a Tokio alzaba vuelo en el aeropuerto Púlkovo.


	13. Epílogo

Siete años después…

—¿Cuántos de ustedes cuando eran niños escucharon historias de terror protagonizadas por monstruos espantosos llenos de babas y pestilentes que salen de lagos profundos y misteriosos o que viven en cuevas oscuras? Son historias que se han quedado tan arraigadas en nuestras mentes que cuando escuchamos la palabra monstruo de inmediato imaginamos esas criaturas deformes de torpes movimiento que nos persiguen a través de un bosque cubierto de neblina o nos atrapa en la oscuridad de la noche.

“Pero los monstruos no habitan en lagos oscuros, ni en cuevas profundas, no tienen cuernos retorcidos ni garras afiladas. Los monstruos no esperan bajo las camas ni se esconden en los armarios, tampoco habitan en los bosques ni los desfiladeros.

“Los monstruos, señores, caminan entre nosotros, nos saludan todos los días, se afeitan la barba y usan colonias de marca, llevan a sus hijos a la escuela y se despiden con un beso de sus esposas. Los monstruos, estimadas alumnas, trabajan en oficinas, en supermercados, en bancos, pagan con tarjetas sus cenas en caros restaurantes y organizan fiestas infantiles.

“Los monstruos tienen una gran inteligencia, son maestros del camuflaje y son capaces de elaborar los planes y las coartadas más perfectas. Puede que el vecino que siempre riega las flores del jardín con especial cuidado, aquel hombre que trabaja en el almacén haciendo los empaques, la dama que vende flores en la floristería o el empresario que presume sus autos deportivos por la ciudad sea el monstruo que observa con fijación a los niños para matarlos luego de violarlos, puede que esté siguiendo a alguna muchacha de instituto o universidad a la que matará a martillazos este fin de semana, tal vez posee un sótano en casa y en este momento se esté dando un festín con la carne del último joven que cazó hace unos días o quizá sea el compañero de estudios amable que un día estará esperando por ti en el estacionamiento para molerte la cabeza con un bate de baseball.

“Los monstruos se camuflan bien entre nosotros y los miramos cada día sin poder reconocerlos, puede que burlen a la justicia y las leyes por un tiempo, puede que no dejen huellas dactilares ni ADN sobre o dentro de sus víctimas, pero debemos saber leer los cuerpos, las escenas del crimen, las notas que dejan, porque la gran mayoría de ellos además de dejar restos mutilados, cuerpos desgarrados tras de sí y su demencial paso; también dejan pistas para ser interpretadas, porque la escasa humanidad que les queda les reclama a gritos que deben ser atrapados.

“A lo largo de la historia de la humanidad han existido seres monstruosos, unos más fuertes que otros, que regaron la tierra con la sangre de hombres, mujeres y niños que tuvieron la mala fortuna de convertirse en sus presas o de estar en su camino. Recordemos algunos de ellos, Isabel Bhátory, una mujer aristócrata a la que muchos admiraban, pero temían a la vez, fue capaz de degollar a más de seiscientas adolescentes para bañarse en su sangre buscando la juventud eterna con ese cruel ritual. Charles Manson que junto con sus seguidores asesinaron a muchas personas y no solo a la famosa actriz de los setentas Sharon Tate, a quien apuñalaron, abrieron el vientre, extrajeron el bebé y lo clavaron contra una pared con un puñal. Rusia, mi país, produjo muchos asesinos, uno de los más recordados hasta ahora es Andrei Chikatilo, el carnicero de Rostov, quien mató cincuenta y dos mujeres y niños solo porque sentía satisfacción sexual al ver el dolor y la sangre de las víctimas. El alemán Peter Kürten, que violó y asesinó mujeres y niños para luego beber su sangre porque juraba ser un vampiro. Jeffrey Dhamer “el carnicero de Milwakee” que asesinó a diecisiete personas para hacer actos brutales como necrofilia y canibalismo con sus cadáveres. Ted Bundy un inteligentísimo monstruo que violaba, torturaba y desmembraba a sus víctimas. O tal vez John Wayne Gacy, el payaso asesino que perseguía a sus víctimas para violarlas y enterrarlas cerca de su casa.

“Pero permítanme contarles un caso particular, uno que viví muy de cerca y que marcó mi vida, el caso que me hizo tomar la decisión de convertirme en el investigador de las causas y dejar de ser el investigador de las consecuencias.

[…]

Durante seis años en la oficina de investigación criminal de la policía de San Petersburgo a la que pertenecía, seguimos los sangrientos pasos de un asesino al que la policía o tal vez lo medios llamó El Depredador de San Petersburgo. Todos ustedes alumnos habrán escuchado o leído en los medios de comunicación cómo es que este asesino fue dejando regados por la ciudad los cuerpos de jóvenes mujeres por las zonas periféricas y en los parques más emblemáticos de la ciudad, mujeres que en su mayoría estaban vinculadas a los centros de diversión para adultos o a líneas de citas. Un minúsculo porcentaje fueron mujeres que no tenían nada que ver con el mundo del streeptease o de la prostitución, pero las mató de la misma forma como lo hizo con las otras. Conocerán también que las torturaba durante horas y hasta días, las mutilaba en vida, las violaba hasta hacerlas sangrar y cuando las chicas ya desfallecían por el dolor les quitaba la vida introduciendo un fino estilete en la yugular.

Cada vez que hallábamos un cuerpo presentaba el mismo ritual y tuvimos que mirar con impotencia todo ese tiempo cómo es que El Depredador seguía dejando su cruenta huella, sin poder interpretar los signos en los cadáveres y su grito de ayuda.

Ustedes saben que el famoso caso Sakura, una joven compatriota vuestra hallada muerta en el Parque Alexander de mi ciudad natal, nos condujo hasta el Depredador, aunque la jovencita no fue víctima de ese monstruo, si no de otro monstruo torpe y poco inteligente, pero igual de cruel como todos los que mencioné.

Esa historia es harto conocida por ustedes y por los estudiantes de criminología y ciencias forenses en todo el mundo; lo que no saben es la historia detrás del asesino, la forma cómo se fue moldeando el monstruo, la manera cómo un hombre común y corriente se convirtió en la terrorífica bestia que asediaba en medio de la noche.

Soy un convencido que los monstruos se fabrican, nadie nace con el deseo sangriento de herir y matar a los demás; un engendro sediento de sangre y hambriento de dolor se moldea día a día desde la primera infancia y sus escultores por lo general son los padres, ellos son los que permitieron que el tierno niño que acunaron en sus brazos, se convierta en el hombre o la mujer capaz de destajar viva a una mujer o violar hasta la muerte a un niño pequeño. Los padres son los artífices de los asesinos en serie, ya sea por su abandono o por sus acciones y palabras crueles con las que liberan al minotauro que está encerrado en el laberinto de nuestras mentes.

Todos tenemos la capacidad de convertirnos en monstruos, solo mezclen bien los ingredientes y en unos quince a veinte años, si no es antes, tendrán frente a ustedes a un ser que caminará sin brillo en la mirada, que no le importará las consecuencias de sus actos y que incluso gozará con el llanto, los gestos y los gritos de espanto y dolor de los seres a los que toque con su brutal garra.

Ese fue el caso de Andrei Isaev, el Depredador. Nació en el seno de una familia condenada al fracaso y completamente disfuncional. El padre era un joven estudiante que al verse con la carga de una familia sobre los hombros abandonó sus sueños y tuvo que trabajar de obrero en una fábrica de motores en la que, aun haciendo horas extra, no conseguía el dinero suficiente para darle a su esposa y sus dos pequeños hijos aquellas comodidades que tanto habían soñado con su enamorada desde que se conocieron. Sus largas jornadas de trabajo extenuante hicieron que su ausencia fuese la característica que más recordaban sus menores hijos.

La madre de Isaev, agobiada por las deudas y la frustración de no haber llegado a tener una vida como la que soñó, como la que sus amigas y parientes gozaban; se dedicó en un principio a consumir alcohol y luego drogas. Como no tenía dinero para comprarlas comenzó a venderse en las calles a cualquier postor y mantuvo esa situación durante dos años, hasta que su marido la encontró en una esquina ofreciendo sus servicios.

El hombre pidió el divorcio casi de inmediato, pero como no tenía la facilidad de tener a los niños consigo por sus largas jornadas de trabajo, tuvo que aceptar verlos los fines de semana y pasarles una pensión.

Andrei y su hermana Mariya, pasaron a vivir con su madre en una zona pobre de Moscú. La mujer dejó de vender su cuerpo en las calles, pero sí atendía a clientes de todo tipo en su propio departamento. Los niños vivieron un duro primer año sin la compañía de su padre, luego la madre se mudó a un mejor vecindario porque además de venderse comenzó a vender drogas.

Era una mujer hermosa y una prostituta bien cotizada; el dinero que ganaba lo invertía en la educación de sus hijos y en darles buena comida, ropa, regalos y hasta viajes. Pero, así como los llenaba de objetos materiales y no les hacía faltar nada, también los golpeaba, los insultaba, encerraba durante horas en los roperos oscuros, las palizas eran duras, muchas veces a media noche los despertaba alterada de encontrar alguna travesura y los metía al agua fría de la regadera. Otras veces se arrepentía de sus actos y se portaba como una amorosa y perfecta madre.

Los niños vivían siempre amenazados, ella les decía continuamente que los abandonaría si hablaban sobre el maltrato que recibían. Los pequeños tenían miedo de perderla, callaban y poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a esa vida. Todo no hubiera pasado de ser la típica escena de maltrato infantil con sus duras consecuencias en la autoestima y valoración personal, si no hubiera llegado a la vida de la madre un hombre monstruoso que la drogaba hasta hacerle perder la razón, todo para tocar a los pequeños; su objetivo eran los niños, en especial Andrei porque le gustaban más los varones.

El pequeño Andrei fue vejado y golpeado varias veces por el amante de su madre; fue humillado porque el hombre le decía que era su culpa todo lo que pasaba, fue amenazado cada día de su vida porque el hombre le juraba que si decía algo mataría a su madre y su hermanita menor; muchas veces fue sobornado por el hombre para seguir callando cuando le compraba juguetes caros.

Andrei comenzó a tener un comportamiento extraño en la escuela, primero se aisló de los demás niños y luego comenzó a golpear a los más pequeños, hasta que un día un maestro lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de violar a un niño de primer año de primaria.

Eso puso en alerta a los docentes que de inmediato pusieron en conocimiento de las autoridades y Andrei fue llevado a un psicólogo y luego a un médico legista que confirmó que el pequeño de ocho años había sido abusado sexualmente. El niño aterrado porque lo descubrieron dijo que fue abusado por un hombre extraño.

El padre se enteró de lo sucedido y viendo que la madre de los niños no los cuidaba bien pidió la custodia de ambos. Pero la justicia es ciega y el juez determinó que ambos padres tenían derecho a vivir con alguno de los niños y visitar al otro; cuando el juez preguntó a Andrei con quien quería vivir, si con papá o con mamá; él prefirió vivir con la madre, porque no quiso que su hermanita pase el infierno que el pasaba junto al amante de su madre.

Durante dos años la vida de Andrei se redujo a los abusos sexuales, las palizas disminuyeron y el silencio era el mejor cómplice para que en el interior de ese niño fuera naciendo un sentimiento de odio tan profundo que poco a poco lo sobrepasaría. Una noche la madre de Andrei regresó de una cita que le canceló un cliente, ella seguía prostituyéndose y a su amante poco le importaba esa conducta, él tenía lo que quería en casa; pero esa noche cuando la mujer entró a la sala escuchó los jadeos y el llanto del pequeño. Muerta de miedo porque en su interior ya sabía lo que estaba pasando entró al dormitorio de Andrei y descubrió que su amante abusaba de su hijo.

Una madre por lo general sale en defensa del hijo que parió con dolor, es capaz de matar o morir con tal de proteger a su retoño. Veriovska Kovaleva no era ese tipo de madre, cuando observó al hombre con el que vivía usar al niño de diez años como un juguete sexual, ella solo se fue a la sala y se sentó a fumar e inhalar algo de droga. Cuando el hombre se fue al dormitorio para descansar, Veriovska ingresó al cuarto de Andrei y lo golpeó hasta que sus manos se cansaron de tanto pegarlo.

Andrei no pudo ir al colegio una semana debido a los moretones y rasgaduras que su propia madre le hizo, culpándolo de la violación. Cuando regresó a colegio bastó la ligera mirada de burla de otro niño para que él estalle y una vez más los profesores atendieron al pequeño, cuando el médico observó su cuerpo y sus heridas, no dudó en denunciar a la mujer y al amante. Andrei Isaev confesó su verdad, dicen los psicólogos que lo atendieron que el niño no lloró cuando contó el infierno que soportó junto a su madre drogadicta y a su padrastro alcohólico y abusador.

Solo después de confirmar la terrible noticia, la oficina de asuntos familiares le dio la custodia al padre de Andrei. La madre pasó a ser internada en un hospital de rehabilitación y el amante tuvo una condena leve por la violación.

Tres años más tarde, Veriovska llamó por teléfono al padre de los niños pidiendo verlos, dijo que ya estaba limpia y que ahora sí quería compartir su amor y felicidad con ellos. Cuando llegó a la casa los niños aún no habían regresado del colegio, ella se sentó a esperarlos en la sala, luego en un intento por arreglar su situación precaria, tenía un trabajo de mesera que no le alcanzaba más que para vivir con lo básico y llegar ajustada a fin de mes.

La mujer hizo el intento de seducir de nuevo al que fue su esposo, al padre de sus hijos, así tal vez volvía a esa casa y podría vivir bien. Ruslan Isaev se dio cuenta de la burda treta y la despreció lleno del dolor que todavía guardaba por su traición y su reprobable proceder. Comenzaron a discutir hasta que en un forcejeo él no pudo controlar su ira y la mató con un cuchillo afilado que tenía en la cocina, su rabia fue tan grande que le introdujo con furia varias veces el arma en diferentes partes del cuerpo, le arrancó los ojos y le cercenó un dedo de la mano izquierda.

Cuando Ruslan terminó su ataque y volvió en sí, su hijo Andrei lo observaba desde la puerta de la cocina. El hombre pensó que el chico saldría corriendo y gritando para alertar a los demás sobre el crimen, pero Andrei, ya adolescente, se aproximó hasta donde estaba su padre a mirar el cadáver de su madre y con total frialdad terminó de cortar el dedo y le cortó la trenza que la madre llevaba ese día. Luego junto con su padre lavaron bien el cadáver y aprovechando la tormenta que se cernía en Moscú, dejaron el cuerpo en las cercanías de un bosque y junto a su cadáver una bolsa conteniendo el arma homicida y los sus ojos. Nadie supo quién la mató y tampoco indagaron en el asunto, una drogadicta se buscaba ese tipo de final, dijeron.

Tres años después lleno de arrepentimientos el padre de Andrei no pudo cargar más la pesada cruz de la culpa y se suicidó ingiriendo un potente veneno para ratas que compró en un almacén cercano a su hogar.

Los chicos quedaron bajo la custodia del Estado y eventualmente fueron separados para ir a vivir en diferentes casas de acogida. Cuando Andrei tuvo mayoría de edad se dedicó a trabajar y estudiar, algunas veces visitaba a su hermana menor, pero ella lo rechazaba porque creía que él y su padre habían matado a mamá.

Con el tiempo y la insistencia logró aceptar de nuevo a Mariya en su vida. Él la amaba mucho y la protegía, hasta que ella tuvo mayoría de edad y decidió ir a vivir a San Petersburgo, una casa solitaria al sur de la ciudad y aunque casi no vivía en la casa, Andrei la había mejorado mucho durante ese primer año de residencia; el dinero provenía de su trabajo, un trabajo que le gustaba mucho y que la sacó de la necesidad y el pequeño sueldo de supervivencia. Mariya bailaba desnuda en un bar.

Cuando el joven Isaev decidió visitarla y pasar unos días cercanos a navidad, llegó de improviso para darle la sorpresa. El sorprendido fue él cuando al revisar sus cosas de su hermana observó el atuendo, las plumas, los afiches y algunos videos. Andrei jamás hubiera querido que su hermanita menor pase por una situación así, ser una maldita puta solo estaba reservado para la madre que murió, pero no su hermana. Así que cuando le confrontó y le ofreció su ayuda para que ella no siga trabajando, fue difícil entender que su hermana le dijera que ella no trabajaba por necesidad sino por deseo.

Andrei no supo aceptar esa verdad, volvió a San Petersburgo y abordó el tren con destino a Moscú, en el trayecto aprovechó un alto en el trayecto y se bajó, luego caminó durante una noche y casi medio día hasta llegar a la casa de su padre, esperó a su hermana Mariya que llegó en la noche, seguro le dijo que no pudo regresar, la drogó y la mató de la misma forma como papá mató a mamá, casi imitando los mismos cortes, las mismas lesiones, la misma ira, el mismo ritual.

Arrepentido, pero fuera de sí vació el cadáver y guiado por unos libros de métodos de conservación de cuerpos lo momificó, lo vistió, lo dispuso dentro de una de los almacenes del sótano y lo veneró cada día del resto de su vida.

Andrei murió también esa noche y en su lugar nació un monstruo que, con solo nombrarlo, causaba terror entre las mujeres rusas, el Depredador de San Petersburgo.

[…]

—¿Se puede saber a ciencia cierta la identidad de un asesino en serie?, tal vez no; pero si comenzamos a verificar historias de maltrato y abuso infantil tal vez estaríamos cerca de conocer el rostro del asesino. Créanme cuando les digo que en este curso aprenderán a dibujar paso a paso, con todos los datos y los testimonios del pasado, el perfil exacto de aquella bestia que en este momento está acechando allá afuera, a los débiles e inocentes corderos. —Víctor Nikiforov, miró a cada uno de los jóvenes alumnos del curso de Psicología Criminal que los agentes policiales del departamento de investigación del crimen de Tokio toman cada año para formar parte de la división más prestigiosa de las fuerzas del orden japonesas.

—Nikiforov sensei si no fue el Depredador el que mató a Sakura allá en Rusia ¿podría decirnos quien fue? —Una de las mejores alumnas de la academia se encontraba de pie, en posición firme y lucia la mirada severa.

—Más adelante analizaremos ese perfil señorita Himura.

Víctor dio por concluida la clase y se dirigió hacia el salón de docentes de la academia. Había dejado San Petersburgo gracias a una invitación que le hiciera Minako Okukawa para que dictara una serie de conferencias a los alumnos de la Academia Policial y fue tan contundente el impacto de sus conocimientos como de su experiencia que la Escuela no dudó en proponerle se quede por un tiempo para apoyar a los docentes en la preparación de los futuros investigadores. Los seis meses se convirtieron en un año y luego en siete.

Encontró una razón de ser, se dedicó a investigar y estudiar más a los hombres y mujeres que se habían convertido en asesinos seriales, incluso entrevistó a muchos de ellos para poder entender su naturaleza y así prevenir la aparición de nuevos seres humanos deformados, convertidos en verdaderos monstruos.

Pero su razón principal, aquella que lo llevó a renunciar a la oficina de investigación criminal de San Petersburgo y emprender una nueva carrera vivía junto a él en un pequeño departamento en una tranquila zona residencial de Tokio. Yuuri Katsuki, el capitán de un equipo de gran renombre de investigadores que se dedicaban en exclusividad a resolver los casos criminales más difíciles y complejos.

Víctor y Yuuri no solo se convirtieron en la primera pareja gay al interior de las fuerzas policiales de Japón, sino que eran el complemento perfecto el uno del otro para sacar con amor y apoyo lo mejor de sí mismos y seguir en esa dura tarea de hallar y llevar a la justicia a los asesinos más despiadados de Japón.

Al salir de la Escuela de Policías, Víctor manejó como siempre dirigiéndose hasta la tienda de almacén más cercano a casa, compró unas latas de cerveza, algunos snacks, comida para perro y un delicioso budín. Se dirigió luego a casa a la que entró cuando las primeras gotas de la tormenta que se aproximaba a la capital de Japón comenzaban a bañar el suelo sediento en esa noche de verano.

Yuuri Katsuki estaba terminando de preparar la cena, un sukiyaki hecho con carne de buey, con algunas verduras salteadas y arroz. A Víctor le encantaba mucho la sazón de Yuuri, todas las noches que les permitía el trabajo del capitán compartían una buena cena, miraban una película, si era de guerra mejor; tomaban algo de cerveza, vodka, sake o vino, se daban un buen masaje mutuo y casi todas las noches se amaban con intensa pasión.

La noche que Víctor no desfallecía de amor entre los brazos de Yuuri era porque éste seguía algún comandando alguna investigación especial o porque tenía que preparar un informe. Las noches que Yuuri no alcanzaba la gloria del placer junto a Víctor era porque el profesor estaba preparando alguna clase magistral, porque había viajado a ofrecer una conferencia o estaba estudiando alguna investigación especializada.

Esa noche no tenían casos que atender, ni investigaciones que desarrollar, ni informes científicos que leer. Solo eran ellos dos para beber algo, escuchar música, entrar juntos en la bañera y volver a descubrir las rutas de la pasión con sus caricias y sus besos. Siete años y seguían igual de enamorados como el primer día, siete años y se habían convertido en una unidad indivisible, siete años y eran maestro y alumno uno del otro.

Esa noche Yuuri volvió a beber un buen sorbo de vino de la boca de Víctor, esa noche Víctor volvió a sentir los labios de Yuuri abrir los poros de su vientre. Una noche para que las yemas de los dedos dibujen sensuales trazos en la espalda, para que las bocas se regalen besos y suspiros, para que los ojos admiren la belleza del cuerpo y el brillo del alma, una noche para que los sexos hablen su lenguaje cálido y húmedo, una noche para decir “te amo” en medio de gemidos y para dormir con los cuerpos entrelazados en un apasionado abrazo.

Y mientras Yuuri Katsuki conciliaba el sueño junto a la piel de Víctor, mientras Víctor Nikiforov dormitaba aspirando el perfume corporal de Yuuri, un hombre alto, fornido, con un largo gabán negro que cubría su frío cuerpo y el ardor de la venganza en la mirada observaba el edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento de los dos novios, planificando la manera cómo cobrar sus años de exilio, la pérdida de su identidad y de su vida aquella mañana en la que decidió enfrentar a las patrullas, a los helicópteros, a la prensa y al mismísimo río Neva cuando intentaba huir de la justicia, de su propia conciencia y del recuerdo de Sakura sangrando entre sus brazos.

**FIN**


End file.
